


bedroom hymns

by raindropwaltz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink Meme, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Squirting, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, essentially a kink meme anyhow, literally just a lot of smut guys, luke is probably regretting getting involved in either of their lives by now lbr, mild exhibitionism, possibly more so, rey is just as cheeky as you'd expect, rey is thirsty enough for all of us, thank u to all the dirty birds on tumblr for sending these in, today on 'i didn't think i'd get a boner from this', tw: general hux, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropwaltz/pseuds/raindropwaltz
Summary: a collection of smut originally posted to tumblr for kink prompt fills.this might be updated further in the future! who knows.





	1. there's a 'busted fuse' joke in here somewhere...

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Reylo in a small space.  
> ( this probably wasn't the 'small space' the anon had in mind HONESTLY  
> but i did have fun messing with the idea ; D)

“Are you kidding me.”

Kylo swiped a hand over his face in aggravation, glaring hard at the door that had just snapped shut behind them. Rey groaned, rolling her eyes.  
“I told you I was trying to fix that fuse–-why did you follow me in here?!” He made a face, exhaled a puff of breath and looked away.  
“I didn’t think this  _particular_  situation would come up.” Rey gave him a hard look and glanced around at the exposed wiring of the fuse closet, exhaling loudly.  
“Yeah, neither did I. Now we’re either waiting for me to fix these or for someone outside to come along so we can get them to let us out.”  
“…I would personally prefer the first option.”  
“So would I, but you’re the one who decided to follow me in here–-care to tell me  _why_  you did that, again?”  
“I was checking if you needed help.”  
“…And you were going to help me if I needed it, were you?”  
“I do know at least a few things about fixing this trash heap of a ship–-”  
“Just let me get to fixing things, will you? And maybe then we can get the hell out of here before anyone finds out you’re here.”

Fixing the fuses proved more frustrating than she was prepared for, and with Kylo shoved into the already tiny space, she had half the room she did in the first place. After about fifteen minutes of reaching too far for things, she got fed up and growled under her breath.  
“You’re gonna have to help lift me up or something, I can’t reach like this, and I can’t even climb with you crammed in here with me.”  
He looked less-than-enthused about this idea but hoisted her up, with some maneuvering. Kylo locked his arms around her thighs and lifted her as high as he could, having to shift and shimmy in the tiny space. It worked some, but Rey was left to try and use the Force to get to her tools on the floor now.

Things were quiet, but the closet was getting hot, and when Rey asked him to shift her a little higher so she could hang onto a pipe for better access to one of the shock-chutes, her backside was right over his face–-and every time she shifted he could do nothing but either turn his head or stare at her ass as it jiggled and flexed inside her pants. He was just standing there for support at this point, barely having to hold onto her since she’d made a harness out of the long shift of fabric she wore over her tunic.  
“That is definitely not what we’re in here for.” He started, realizing she’d heard what he was thinking, and glanced up at her working at the wiring. Suddenly, Rey felt his hands creep up to rest on her hips, thumbs kneading at her asscheeks.  
“It could be, though.” She glanced down at him over her shoulder, contemplating kicking him in the head.  
“Maker you’re obnoxious–-I need to fix this at some point you know, if we ever want to get out…”  
“We have limited time as it is, you don’t want to make the most of it?”

‘Making the most of it’ wound up being him tugging her trousers down around her thighs and burying his face between her legs. Rey was never more glad for her makeshift harness, since she was sure she would have fallen by then without it.  
She thought she’d never encountered anyone as good at this as him as he teased at her clit with his tongue, his nose nudging her asshole when he shifted her hips and his own position to drive his tongue into her pussy. Rey gripped at the pipe over her head and arched her back, praying she didn’t either get electrocuted or fall and make their situation worse. Kylo didn’t seem too worried about anything, though, devouring her cunt like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. His absolute delight at eating her out made Rey groan, her hips rocking back against his face.  
“Fuck-–Kylo-–ohhh,  _fuck_  that’s good….”  
One hand rose to join his mouth and rubbed at her clit until he felt her hips bucking against him, her legs trying to lock around his arms, but he stopped.  
“What the fuck-–” He tugged at her legs in response.  
“Get down here.”

She had to slide down carefully with his help, but they manage to get her back on the floor, her back to him still as he unfastened his own pants and freed his cock, pumping it a few times before he tugged Rey’s hips back to him roughly.  
“Better.” She pressed back against him, reaching her arms up behind her head to pull him down to her.  
“Kiss me,” she breathed out, pressing her ass back against him, “Or someone might hear.” He lowered his head obligingly, and after their mouths met, he pushed into her finally. Rey moaned into his mouth, pressing further back onto his cock, trying to shift her legs in their tiny space to get better leverage, to get him deeper inside. His hands stayed at her hips, tugging her back onto him until their hips met, and it took some patience and some shifting, but they managed to find a good enough angle before he started to move.   
Rey had to brace one arm against the wall of wires in front of her, trying to stay back against his chest, but her spine bowed and she wanted more, wanted him deeper, and she could only writhe against him and the wall to try and get what she was after. It didn’t work as well as she hoped, however, and while the dull slap of their hips and the knowledge that someone could be looking for her, could be on the other side of that door right now, was doing enough for her, it just wasn’t enough.  
Rey let out a whine, thrusting her hips back against him and reaching to grab a fistful of his hair.  
“Can’t–-need more–-so close-–” Kylo bowed his head to her neck, biting at the skin around the hinge of her jaw, and one of his hands slid between her thighs to seek out her clit again, rubbing as he thrust into her. She groaned, low and drawn out, but just then there was a sound outside. Oh for kriff’s sake…of all the times for someone to come looking…  
“Shhh, Rey–-stay quiet…” She had to release his hair to clap her hand over her mouth, and bit back a sob. Kylo’s lips were near her ear, and he smirked at her covering her mouth like this. “Don’t want anyone to find you like this, do you? Moaning into your hand while I fuck you…what would people  _think_?” It was taunting and she wanted to smack him in his smug face, but Maker she was so painfully close…  
“Rey?” A voice outside the door that sounded suspiciously like his uncle’s. Rey groaned into her palm, biting her skin to stay quiet. Oh fuck,  _oh fuck_ , of all people–-Kylo seemed to just be even more pleased by this, his hips ramming into her hard and deliberate now, grinding against her ass.  
“What would  _he_  think if he knew you were running off all the time to fuck me? His new Jedi student cumming all over my cock…” This did it, though, and Rey grunted against her teeth, hips bucking against him, her pussy tightening and gripping Kylo’s cock as she came. Knowing she was so turned on by that sent Kylo over just the same, though, and her tight cunt held him in, milking him until they could both feel his cum leaking out of her.  
“Rey, did you get stuck somewhere–” Luke’s voice got closer and closer, until they could hear him muttering to himself. “Where was that fuse door again…”

If they’d had any proper presence of mind they might have tried to keep the door shut themselves. If they’d had any proper presence of mind, they might have tried to redress themselves.

  
If.

  
Unfortunately for both them and Luke Skywalker, they did not.  
And that was how he found Rey crammed into a fuse closet, and his wayward nephew crammed into Rey.


	2. milk&honey (or something adjacent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rey and Kylo Ren sharing a nice meal together. (Snowballing)

If anyone were to ask Kylo Ren his opinion on Rey’s oral prowess, he would, with enough proper incentive and probably liquor, tell them a few things:  
First, that she has a tongue like a kuhl-snake.  
Second, that she’s probably the most inventive person he’s ever had suck his cock; which isn’t really saying  _that_ much, but says enough.  
Third, that she’s a blessing in any situation where they need to be discreet or clean.

He probably wouldn’t tell this story, but if you were able to read his mind, you’d find he thinks about it fairly often:

 

He’d managed to sneak into the Resistance base to see her–thankfully her room was detached enough from where his mother stayed–and nearly the minute they started getting clothing off, she’d gone straight for his cock.  
“Someone’s eager…” He’d teased her, but Rey had nipped sharply at his groin in reply while she pumped him a few times with her hands. He groaned, bracing himself against the wall of her room, and let her go to work.

  
It took just a few strokes of Rey’s tongue for him to be hard and straining for her–-the idea of what was coming had his cock bobbing up to bounce against his abdomen, and Rey grinned up at him, drawing him down so she could lick up the underside of his cock and lap at the precum leaking out of him in earnest now. Kylo stroked her face and ran gloved fingers into her hair as she laved her tongue around the head of his cock, watching as she ran her hand down the length of him before taking him in her mouth finally.  
His fingers took hold of the knot of hair at the back of her head as she bobbed her mouth on him, working one hand around the base of his cock in the meantime. He watched her cheeks hollow out, felt her tongue lapping at him wickedly as she hummed low in her throat.  
“Fuck…Rey…” He groaned, massaging her scalp as she moved, “That fucking mouth of yours…” And when she crept her free hand up to cradle his balls he snapped his hips against her mouth, thrusting into her hands and lips and pitching forward, hunching over her as she let him fuck her face.  
“Shit, Rey–-fuck,  _fuck_ , you’re so good–-” But she pulled back for a moment, breathing hard, lips swollen and slick.  
“I want you to do it in my mouth,” She gasped, hand pumping him as she spoke, her lips still brushing his cock with every word. “I want you to cum in my mouth, Kylo–-” He nodded mutely, stunned by the sight of her on her knees and asking him for this before taking him in her mouth again.  
“Fuck–-whatever you want, Rey,” he choked out, and Rey’s hand worked at his cock with more sure strokes until she felt him twitch in her mouth and his fingers pull her hair tightly. “Maker,  _Rey_ –-!” And when he spilled into her mouth she stroked him another good few times and then pulled away, holding his seed hot on her tongue. Kylo was breathing hard when she slipped her lips off of his cock, and when she leaned up on her knees and pulled him down to her by his tunic, he was confused but all too happy to oblige her in whatever she wanted.

He definitely wasn’t expecting her to pull him by his hair into a deep kiss, nor was he expecting her to plunge her tongue into his mouth and share her mouthful of cum with him, though.

  
His eyes widened for a moment but something about the situation was decadently sexy enough to make him open his mouth wider for her, tasting his own cum and letting her yank his head back so she can lean over him when he went to his own knees in front of her. She was panting for breath and licking away the remnants of his spunk on her lips when she pulled back, holding him there at that slightly uncomfortable angle still–but he wasn’t complaining. Maker, he was  _definitely_  not complaining.  
“Liked that?” She gasped out, and he nodded, smirking up at her and framing her ribs with his large hands, coaxing her body closer to his.  
“So much. So fucking much.” Rey grinned enough to flash her teeth at him.  
“Good.” She leaned in to kiss him hard again, her fingers tight in his hair. “I wanna know what  _I_ taste like now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i knew this one was coming just because the person who sent it to me is an irl friend who decided to see if there was anything she could send that i wouldn't fill.  
> she was right about one of them.  
> it wasn't this one though. B)


	3. the real satisfaction here is the low prices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Reylo alone in an abandoned sex shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how a prompt manages to be so specific and so vague at the same time. like, hats off to the anon who sent this for the guideline and all the leeway, but this is a fine example of why you should never give me THIS much freedom  
> i'll just go all over the place and then probably not give you what you really wanted oops

Rey wasn’t sure if she loved Coruscant, or hated it.  
It was busy, always bustling, and there was  _so much_  to explore–-when they’d roamed down to the low-levels at her urging, though, this was not something she’d been expecting to find.

“Is this…are these…” She very tentatively reached for a…questionable…sort of apparatus on an old shelf. This place had been sealed up so well that things weren’t even dusty; and there were things in cases and boxes on these shelves that clearly hadn’t ever been touched. There was a button on the thing she’d picked up, and when she flicked it and the thing started thrashing in her hand, her lips formed a line and she nodded, shutting the thing off again and setting it back. “Yeah they are.” Kylo Ren, inspecting another row of shelves nearby, glances over at her.  
“Abandoned sex parlor from the look of it.”  
“How did we manage to find this??” He shrugs.  
“No idea.” He picks up a container of some kind of shiny beads, looking them over. “…Interesting locale, though…” Rey has to admit she’s curious about all of this too.

There are  _so many_  toys. She gets that these aren’t all for human or humanoid use, but…wow.  
She finds synthetic body parts of both, all, genders. Various races. Some she definitely doesn’t recognize. Some of these things for humanoids she has no idea how to even begin to use.  
“Are these–-do people even really...buy…these??” She’s speaking to herself more than him, but Kylo nods anyway.  
“They do, just apparently not from this place.” Rey holds up a very, very strange-looking vibrator and feels it buzzing in her hand.  
“…Huh…”

She has no idea how it came to this.  
He has no idea how they wound up doing this.  
She can’t remember when their clothes came off, and he couldn’t tell anyone when they’d just started grabbing things off of these shelves.  
Rey definitely has no idea how to explain why she's splayed out on his robes, a set of clamps chained together on her nipples that jingle quietly with every heave of her chest as she breathes. She has no idea how Kylo was crouched over her with a ring around the base of his cock and a vibrator in his hand that looks like some kind of tentacle. He doesn’t care. She doesn’t care either, at this point.

He turns the toy on and lets Rey watch it wriggle with the vibrations in it, heat rising to her face at the prospect of where it’s about to go. Apparently this thing responds in movement to wherever the user touches around the base, and after a few experimental rounds of making it curve this way and that, Kylo meets her gaze and she just nods, excited and anxious, feeling her pussy clench a bit in anticipation. Kylo leans over her and bends his head in to tease his tongue at one of the nipple clamps, making her cry out and arch her back, but when she feels the tip of the wriggling toy flick lightly at her clit, she gasps and her head shoots up to see where it is. He’s sneaking it down between her thighs now, she can feel the vibrations on her skin even though it’s not touching her yet, and Kylo grins, tugging at the nipple clamp with his teeth a little before letting go and listening to the whine it draws out of her. The toy gets closer to her cunt, and Rey licks her lips, breathing hard and following every little movement it makes. The toy goes still but for the light tremor in it for a moment, and Kylo slides it between her legs, running the length of it against her dripping pussy to get it slick, and Rey groans, hips jerking at the vibration on her sex.  
“Ohhh fuck…” She’s never used a vibrator before, even if she knows what they are. She can understand the appeal suddenly.

Kylo looks pleased with her reaction, and runs the toy against her again, watching her jerk again and bite her lips, her chest giving a little heave.  
“Nnnn….” She groans and pushes herself up on her arms a bit to watch him moving the toy. A little experimentally, she gives a small rock of her hips up against the toy, and makes a surprised noise at the intensity of the vibration against her pussy. “Oh  _Maker_ …” He leans up to tease the tip of her chin with his teeth, grinning.  
“Do you like how that feels?” She nods, exhaling loudly.  
“Ohhh yes.”  
“Do you want it inside of you?” Rey fidgets some against his clothes on the ground, nodding again, her voice a little high with desire.  
“Yes, please.” He presses an open-mouthed kiss to her throat, and they both watch as he shifts the tip of the tentacle-toy to jitter and flick at her clit for a moment. Rey jolts and her hips buck up, and the sudden shock of it makes her cry out, but it accomplishes enough–-a fresh spill of arousal leaks out of her and when he slides the toy down to slither the tip of it into her pussy, it slips in without much resistance at all.

The toy feels  _strange_. Rey’s whole body locks up for a moment as it buzzes and wiggles inside of her, tapering wider towards the base-–it’s not particularly large, but it writhes and wriggles in her cunt and feels  _alive_ , and stretches her in ways that feel wrong but so, so good. Kylo moves it slowly, taking his time and watching her facial expressions as it shifts in and out of her, undulating as it goes and making her toes curl against the floor and her back arch under him.  
“Oooooohh….” She tosses her head and keens for him, high and needy, and he pushes the toy in just a little deeper, feeling her hips snap up against his hand and taking it even deeper still. Rey lets out a startled yelp and grasps at the floor, at his robes under her, at him, until he starts moving the toy faster and her arms fly up over her head, one reaching for something over her head while the other folds over her eyes. “Maker–-shit–-ohhh–-fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ –!” She gasps the words out in quick sobbing pants, trying to fuck back against the toy; but the way it moves makes the rhythm feel erratic, and she feels like something alive is fucking her, wriggling inside her pussy and brushing with no urgency or pattern against her sweet spot. 

She whines and cries and bounces her hips up, and Kylo kisses along the side of her neck and down over her collar to her breasts, teasing the chain between the two clamps and making her nearly scream every time it tugs slightly. He murmurs against her skin as he fucks her with the toy, moving back up to kiss her face; the corner of her lips, her cheek, her jaw, her ear… his cock is straining between his legs, nearly painful in his arousal thanks to the cockring they decided to play with, but watching her is mesmerizing. Finally she starts shaking her head, begging him and reaching for him.  
“Please, please, please, so close, need to cum…” She whimpers and grasps at his shoulders, bucking her hips up against the toy, trying to get it to hit that place in her, to give her the release she wants. “Please, Maker, Kylo please let me cum–-” He can’t stand it when she does this, staring up at him desperately, her face flush and her lips swollen. He can't stand what it does to him.  
  
He pulls the toy out of her with a slick sort of snap from her pussy and a horrified cry from her mouth and flicks it off, tossing it aside and shifting to pull her up to him by her thighs before she can protest. She reaches, coaxing him down as his cock slams into her. Her eyes roll and she gasps, grasping at his shoulders and stuttering for a moment; he’s much bigger than that toy, and the sudden feeling of being stretched like that again makes her breath hitch.  
“Is that better?” He grunts, hardly able to hold out that much longer, his thrusts immediately quick and deep. “Better than the toy?” She nods, babbling and clinging to him, trying to keep tempo with his hips.  
“Yes yes yes, fuck, Kylo,  _yes_!” His arms wrap around her and draw her up off the floor a bit, the shift in angle making her clench and shudder around him. “Ohh-hh-hhh-–gonna cum,  _gonna cum-_ –” She exclaims and grinds against him, gasping out his name with every breath until she can’t find the words anymore.  
“Good girl, Rey, that’s right, that’s right, cum for me,” he coaxes her and buries his face in her hair, feeling her clamp down around him with her release. He hits his climax with a deep groan, clutching her to his chest and shooting into her hard enough that in the haze of it he’s worried it might even have hurt her in some way–-but Rey spasms around him at the feeling of heat exploding in her cunt and shrieks, nails digging into his back as she thrashes against him suddenly and gushes all over the both of them.

He helps her get the clamps off gently and she helps slide the ring off of him once he’s soft again, and they both stare down at his robes under her.  
“Erm…” She looks only mildly apologetic, “…Maybe there’s an abandoned clothing store near here…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously i got given a prompt that allowed me to play with alien sex toys and i came up with 'weird almost-alive tentacle dildo'.  
> i'm honestly a little disappointed with myself.
> 
> hopefully the sender wasn't disappointed though! it was still a fun setup too ;)


	4. where's my movie series, hollywood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: spanking! Rey loves it when Kylo spanks her and calls her a dirty girl hehe

He loved watching her wander around in her panties sometimes. 

‘Sometimes’, only because she honestly wasn’t the type to wear them often–-especially when she was in one of their apartments. Today she was wearing them only because the coffee shop was being fumigated and she’d run into him on the way back to her apartment, and apparently he had the afternoon off, and now here they were, in his ridiculous penthouse, Rey in a pair of sheer peach-colored panties and the white cami she usually wore under her uniform, and Kylo in his typical workwear sans his blazer since they’d walked inside. Rey was comfortable in nearly nothing no matter where she was, and by now she’d almost spent more time in his apartment than her own, so when she’d gotten inside with him she’d just shucked off her uniform and stretched herself out on his bed while he’d hung his blazer up and loosened his tie as he followed her through the apartment.  
“You’re more comfortable here than I am, I think.” Rey’s on her back on his comforter, and shrugs, responding without even looking up.  
“I feel like I live here lately. My plants probably hate me.”

He watches as she rolls onto her stomach, her round ass barely concealed through the underwear she had on. Somehow this was sexier than if she was just lying there naked, and he isn’t sure why, but he isn’t complaining.  
“I like those,” he remarks, watching her legs shift on the bed as she reaches for her cell phone nearby to check a text.  
“What?”  
“Those panties. It’s so rare to see you in them.” He says this somewhat dryly but she knows he doesn’t mind. In response she wiggles her butt in the air a little, glancing back at him as she unlocks her phone.  
“Like ‘em? They were on sale-–I don’t go commando to work, yikes.”  _That_  thought makes his cock twitch, but that’s something for another time. He crosses the room slowly, raising an eyebrow at her with her phone.  
“Who could you possibly be texting right now?” She turns back to her phone, rolling her eyes.  
“Some of us actually have friends, y'know.” He makes a face, but she stretches her legs a little and he catches a glimpse of the brown curls between her thighs and it’s sufficiently distracting.

He perches on the edge of the bed now and she still doesn’t move.  
“I’m sure you could do the same thing at your own apartment-–”  
“Oh don’t be so pissy, you’re still dressed as it is…” He wants to remark about how that could go much faster if she was helping but suddenly he reaches out on a spur of the moment whim and smacks her ass–-not too hard, but hard enough that she jumps a little in surprise and turns to look at him.  
“Whoa–-the fuck–-?” He manages to keep his expression neutral, despite how strangely good that felt. She doesn’t actually look angry herself, just a little surprised.  
“You came all the way over here, don’t ignore me for your phone.” Rey blinks, and then makes a face at him, still holding her phone.  
“Oh shut up…” He leans over her now, though, and grabs a palmful of her ass through the panties, propping himself up on his opposite arm.  
“That is  _definitely_  not the way to talk to me.” Rey goes a little still under him, and his fingers press into her skin enough to make her shiver some. She seems to be onto him, though, because she meets his eyes and there is something quietly excited in her expression.  
“What are you gonna do about it?”

She isn’t expecting him to pull her to him by her hips, bending her over his lap so that her legs are hanging over the edge of the bed, leaving her ass completely open to him. She glances back over her shoulder, her heart beating a little faster. Oh shit–-she isn’t sure if she should be worried or turned on, but it’s turning out to be some of each.  
Kylo leans over her and gives the loose bun at the back of her head a tug.  
“I think you need to learn a thing or two about being polite.” Rey shivers, biting her lip a little to hold in a groan at him pulling her hair.  
“Are you gonna teach me?” He runs a light hand over the swell of her ass, fingers kneading gently at her as he nods.  
“Oh yes. But first, I’m going to punish you.”

The first smack is somewhat tolerable, not that harsh, him testing things out. Rey flinches but doesn’t do much else.  
He gives her a moment to think on this, lightly rubbing over her skin again. There’s a brief pause, and then he smacks her again–-this time it’s harder, and she jerks a bit, tensing from the pain. He rests his hand on the curve of her ass, fingers still holding the fistful of her hair.  
“Now, I want you to apologize.” Rey swallows, biting the inside of her mouth and considering this.  
“And if I don’t?”  
This time the smack is hard enough to make her gasp and jerk, but his hand in her hair keeps her in place.  
“Then I’ll give you a little more incentive.” Rey’s heart is beating hard in her chest, and she’s both dreading and eager for him to hit her again. She can feel his erection in his pants under her waist-–he’s certainly enjoying this, and for some reason that makes her shiver a little. He gives her hair a slight tug again. “So again: I want you to apologize.” Rey takes a slow, deep breath, and trembles a little with her decision.  
“No.”

This time his hand smacks her ass hard enough to make it jiggle, and Rey whimpers, grasping handfuls of the comforter.  
“No?” Rey’s trying to steady her breathing.  
“No.” His hand tightens in her hair and she lets out a low, quiet whine. He feels his cock twitch in his pants at the sound, and rests his hand on her ass again.  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you liked this…” Rey lets out a heavy breath, and he slides his fingers down the curve of her ass towards her pussy, leaving her panties in place. She jerks a little in response, realizing she’s gotten wet from this, and she can’t figure out why but she moves as if she wants to hide it, pressing her thighs together and wiggling on his lap. Kylo’s brow shoots up and he slaps her ass again, two quick, sharp hits, and Rey lets out a little cry. But he felt how her panties shifted, heard the quiet wet sound when her thighs shifted together. “You do, don’t you–-you like when I spank you, don’t you…” Rey whimpers, shaking her head, her face pink even if fuck, she can’t deny it, she definitely likes this.  
  
Kylo, meanwhile, is watching her plump ass blossom red with his handprints through her panties. She’s quivering just so slightly against him, and god he loves the noises she’s making. When he pulls her head back and shifts a little to see her face, he feels himself leaking in his pants at the sight of her, blushing and breathing hard but still clearly aroused.  
“What a little slut, getting turned on by being spanked.” Rey groans, biting her lip, and he gives her hair another little jerk. “Aren’t you?” She moans, nodding.  
“Fuck–-yes…” He smirks at this, stroking the cleft of her ass through her panties for a moment before giving her another quick spank.  
“Tell me. Tell me you like this, tell me you like me spanking you.” Rey shudders, gripping at the comforter. Her voice is high and needy, breathless and excited.  
“I love it-–I love you spanking my ass, I fucking  _love_  it–-” He smacks her again and she lets out a breathy, fluttering cry, feeling her panties soak through. “Fuck, Kylo, please….”

He sees the wet spot bloom over the crotch of her panties and now he slides them down over her ass, taking his time with it, feeling her thighs clench in protest. The crotch sticks to her pussy when he tries to pull it away and she wriggles in his grasp as if to get free, which earns her another slap after he wrenches the panties down her thighs. Her ass jiggles against his hand and she cries out, arching for him.  
“Kylo pleaaasee….” She doesn’t know what she’s begging for but the pain and pleasure mixture is making her feel hazy with arousal. He slides his fingers over the slick mess that he pussy’s become, and feels his hand soaked in her fluids.  
“God, look how fucking wet you are–-you’re practically creaming in your panties because I’m spanking your filthy ass!” Rey lets out a low moan, and he parts her cunt with two fingers, listening to the slick sound it makes. Rey shivers and her hips buck in his grasp. “Are you going to apologize now?”

She nods, rocking her hips against his hand.  
“Yes–-yes, yes, please-–”  
“Tell me you’re sorry.”  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, oh god Kylo…” He’s so ready to pull his cock from his pants and fuck her silly but this is so much more satisfying than he thought it would be.  
“What do you want me to do?” Rey whines, rubbing her pussy against his fingers, her clit brushing his pants as she ruts against him.  
“I want you to fuck me!” He tuts at her, holding in a groan at how eager she is.  
“You have to be more specific.”  
“God, Kylo I want you to fuck me in my filthy pussy–-I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!” He groans now and can’t stop his hips from grinding up against her.  
“Better, but you’re missing something still…” She lets out a frustrated little whimper, and he leans in to kiss the back of her neck, hand rocking slightly against her ass. “Good girls say ‘please’ when they want something.” Rey groans at the press of his hand but manages to turn back slightly, giving him a wicked grin.  
“I’m not a good girl.”

His hand makes hard contact with her already-red ass again and he pulls her up into a hard kiss.  
“No, you’re a filthy little slut, and I’m going to fuck you like one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was fun to play around with; i rarely write just normal modern!au-type stuff  
> who knows, maybe i'll do some more with this setting....


	5. that time i almost wrote 'pouty virgin kylo ren'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: First Time. Ship: Reylo. ❤️

It’s right about when Rey starts fumbling some with touching him that he figures it out.  
“You–-oh Force, you’ve never done this before, have you…” The moment it leaves his mouth he’s aware he shouldn’t be surprised, but Kylo Ren is also acutely aware that he might be in some shit.  
“When the kriff would I ever have even had time for this–-and with who?! You think I just…I just…decided to bring random scavengers back to my walker?” She sounds defensive and more than a little flustered. “I had–-I had work to do!”

Regardless of her flustered demeanor, Rey is, if nothing else, deeply curious about everything.  
She might not have ever been intimate like this before, but she does know some things and Kylo decides it’s better not to ask about those things (even if the deeply possessive part of him very, very much wants to). She’s startlingly good at the blowjob she gives him, for instance, and she does know where to touch and tell him to touch when he’s fingering her beforehand. Just take it for what it is, and in the end he settles for feeling smug that she’s chosen him to be her first partner this way.

Kylo is more gentle than Rey anticipates as he helps her into a good position under him, taking her leg and tucking it up around his waist. She’s surprisingly calm about everything as he kisses down along her neck, and then leans up and meets her gaze.  
“You know this is going to be uncomfortable.” He’s quiet and sincere, and Rey gives a sure nod, already breathing a little hard from their foreplay. He strokes down her sides and slides a hand up to brush his thumb over one of her nipples. “You’re sure you want this?” She seems so small under him, regardless of how strong she is. She nods again, though, and wraps her arms around his neck.   
“I want this. I want you,” she murmurs, bringing his head down to hers as he settles between her legs, his cock already just as slick as her pussy and slipping against her for a moment before he finds her entrance. “Do it, please.” Her fingers press into his shoulders and Kylo dips his head to kiss her as he first presses into her tight cunt. Rey gasps with the sudden sharp pain, whimpering against his mouth, and he shushes her softly, kissing around her lips as he pushes further into her. Maker, she’s so tight-–he has to go slow, at this point, otherwise there’s no way this will work. Rey moans and shivers, grasping at him and trying to adjust to the stretch he’s created.

“Ohh-–Oh Force-–Ky-Kylo…” She groans and her thighs are tense around him, and he stops for a moment, gazing down at her carefully.  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No–-oh fuck, don’t stop, please don’t stop…” He kisses her again in reply, and carefully starts to rock deeper into her, taking his time and reaching to gently rub circles over her little clit. Rey keeps him in close, kissing him back and feeling the tight pressure start to subside.  
“Rey-–fuck you’re so tight, Force,  _Rey_ ….” He groans out her name and Rey shudders, wanting to hear it more and more. She wraps her legs around him, urging him deeper, breathing hard and desperate to feel more of that delicious, burning fullness.  
“S-So big–-Maker, Kylo–-more,  _please_ …” She’s still  _so_  tight that it’s hard to push much further, but he would do anything for her when she gasps and arches and pleads him like this.

He manages to nearly bottom out in her pussy but it’s so tight that things don’t last much longer. Rey clings to him; her hips finally have started rocking back against his with each thrust, and her body seems like it’s coaxing him along to his climax as fast as it can. Her breath is coming in shallow pants and she gasps out his name over and over, and Kylo strokes her face and kisses her again and again until he feels her clench around him and it sends him over first.  
He buries his head against her neck, his hips thrusting an erratic last few times to ride out his orgasm while Rey still rocks against him desperately, almost panicked in how full and how strangely close to bursting she feels. This pressure is consuming and oh Maker, it almost hurts-–she just wants relief, wants to explode, wants him to help her–  
“Nngh-–Kylo, Kylo, Kylo, please, please–-please, I’m–-I’m so–” She doesn’t know what to ask for, what to say, but he understands, kissing her jaw and reaching his hand between them to brush against her clit, rubbing slow and gentle until Rey unravels and bucks against him wildly, shrieking as her body spasms and that pressure in her belly spills out.

Kylo strokes her hair and kisses the corner of her lips as he slides out of her, and Rey gasps, shuddering at the sudden empty feeling, the little ‘pop!’ of his cock slipping out, and the trickle of fluid between her legs, her body still jolting with the aftershocks of that climax.  
“Ohhh…oh-hhh-hhhh….” She doesn’t have words just yet, and his hand is gentle in stroking her belly and her sides, helping disentangle the two of them but staying close. Force…she’s  _radiant_  like this; her hair is fanned out on his pillow, her little breasts are jiggling just slightly with every shuddering gasp of breath she takes, her freckled skin is flushed with desire and release, and he can see their cum mixing between her legs as it seeps out of her. He kisses her swollen lips and leans back again to admire her, admire the light that she seems to exude, especially like this. He runs his hands up her sides careful and light, almost afraid to touch her–-she looks so perfect and so strangely pure…

“Kylo…” She breathes out, quiet and drawling, and he leans in a little closer to her face, letting her take his face in her hands and trail her fingers into his hair. “Oh  _Maker_  that was good…” He snorts quietly in spite of himself, and she gives him a loopy little grin.  
“It was, wasn’t it?” She nods, and he settles next to her, tugging her in close.  
“Kriff…is sex always like this?” She marvels, and he raises an eyebrow, amused at her reaction.  
“…..Mmmm…..I think it’s definitely situational….”  
“We’re still in the same situation, aren’t we?”  
“….I guess so?”  
“Good-–I want to do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a lil' cute in there on me  
> i've never written a 'first time' for them! definitely a cute prompt <3


	6. tag yourself i'm artoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was a combination of 2 prompts that i got:  
> "reylo where kylo eats that creampie"  
> & "reylo & face sitting"

Rey wasn’t sure she’d ever been this  _full-_ –they’d already fucked in the pilot’s seat and then on the wall of the main corridor on the way to the crew’s quarters where they’d finally collapsed onto one of the bunks like this only to _continue_ fucking. Rey was bent over the mattress and Kylo was behind her, slamming his cock into her ass and making her grasp at the sparse bedding they had on all of the bunks in the ship. 

“Ohhh fuck–-Maker you’re so fucking  _big_ –- _Kylo!_ ” Rey rammed her hips back against his, feeling his cum leaking out of her as he came, again, and held her back onto his cock to keep everything inside of her as best he could.  
“Fuck, Rey–- _Force_  your ass feels amazing…” He groaned, grasping at her tits and slumping over her back to press sloppy kisses to her shoulderblades. Rey was panting, grinding her hips back against him and shaking her ass on his cock to try and push herself over, but it just wasn’t enough, even with him teasing her nipples and filling her to overflowing with his cum. Rey let out a low whine and tried thrusting back onto him a few times, but he finally just slid his cock out of her and pulled her onto the bunk with him, giving her ass a firm slap and pulling her in close to growl near her ear.  
“Keep it inside–-I want you to feel all of my cum still in your ass while I fuck your cunt.” Rey wasn’t making any promises, but his tone and the command made her shiver and her body tense, and she leaned over him to give his cock a few pumps with her hands and her mouth to get him good and hard again.

Kylo teased at her tits as she eased herself over his lap and rubbed his cock against her clit a time or two. Rey groaned and tossed her head as he tugged and tweaked her nipples, palming her little breasts and kneading the soft skin while she positioned him just right, and then slid onto his cock.  
“Ohhh fuuuuck….” They both seemed to groan in unison as her tight pussy stretched to accommodate him, and when their hips met and she took him to the hilt, they paused to adjust. Rey braced herself against his chest and Kylo’s hands slid down to her hips, and after a few slow, calculating thrusts from him, Rey took the reins and began to rock herself up and down, bouncing on his dick and gasping in delight with each thrust of his hips she met with.  
“Oh fuck–-shit, Rey, you’re so tight-–” His hands slammed her hips down onto his, loving the way her little tits bounced with each of her movements and the way her ass felt on his thighs. Rey rode him like a varactyl, rocking and grinding her hips against him as if determined to stay on and keeping her eyes on his as she did, smirking triumphantly when she felt his cock twitching and swelling in her pussy again.  
“Gonna cum again? Gonna fill my pussy up this time?” She picked up her speed and wrapped her arms around his neck for a way to balance herself, ramming her hips down on him and grinding against his cock until she felt him brush against her sweet-spot, and then she fucked against it desperately, rubbing her clit against the patch of hair around the base of his cock. “Oh Maker–-oh shit, shit,  _fuck_ –”

Rey reached into the Force and sent him over with her, the both of them cumming together this time. Her orgasm hit her hard and she shattered, screaming in delight and squirting all over his abdomen and the bedding under them as he shot his burning seed up into her. Kylo just thrust his hips a few more times to ride it out and stare at her in possessive delight, rubbing her thighs appreciatively before he felt their cum dripping over his legs and his trickling out of her ass–-and suddenly nearly yanked his cock out of her, shifting on the bunk and pulling her hips up, nudging her up so he could rest on his back under her and tug her hips down around his shoulders.  
“Come here.” He hardly needed to say it, she was moving for him easily enough. Rey looked amazed by this, watching him pull her cunt down so that he could bury his face between her legs, tongue laving over her clit before he started to lap at the cum trickling out of her pussy.  
“Oh m–-oh fuck, Kylo!” She flailed for a moment before having to brace herself against the wall of the bunk with one arm, her free hand going to his hair. Her hips rocked against his face and she felt him practically sucking the cum out of her, throwing her head back and shuddering over him. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place, eating her cunt out like he was born to it–-and Rey pushed out what she could onto his face, admiring the pale slick on his lips and chin when he leaned back to breathe for a moment. “Maker, Kylo–-fucking hell…” She didn’t know what to say, but she pulled on his hair and pushed her pussy back down onto his mouth, feeling the absolute bliss he felt in eating his own cum out of her pussy. “Oh Force, I’m gonna cum again–- _fuck_ –!”

Rey came again and Kylo lapped that up in turn before she let him up, pulling him into a hard kiss and tasting them both on his tongue. The two of them breathed hard and collapsed back against the pillows, their legs tangling over the sheets. Rey tucked one of his arms around her waist and nestled her head against his shoulder.  
“Fuck…whenever I can walk again…gotta go take a contra pill…” He nodded, pressing drowsy kisses against her hair and down to her shoulder.  
“Mm.”  
“…I’m so glad we took the ship by ourselves this time…”  
“Huh…yeah…”

In the main hold, Luke and Chewbacca sit in utter silence before Artoo lets out a low, quiet, lingering beep that sounds a mixture of amazed and horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly luke just go home dude just go home and let these two fuck it out and just live your life i'm sorry i dragged u guys into this
> 
> alternately: 'kylo and rey need to invest in some kind of white noise generator on the falcon'  
> or they could also just be responsible and not wildly fuck each other on a ship that fits more than 2 people to begin with but where's the fun in that


	7. i'm not sure this is how you make a deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I'm in love with your 'Southern Gothic Witch!AU', would love some xeno smut between witchy Rey and Kylo, please and thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self-indulgence, thy name is 'witch!au'

It’s a sticky day, the third of this week–-the afternoon rain came earlier than anticipated again and now the afternoon is humid and miserable. Just as it has been for three days now.  
Kylo is stretched out languorously in the yard under one of the oak trees totally nude in his human form, letting the sprinkler douse him every pass it makes over his spot. Rey, meanwhile, is on a cooling pad on the porch in one of her bathing suits, nursing a glass of lavender lemonade (that’s more ice than lemonade by now) through a straw. She’s starting to doze off, sucking idly at the straw here and there and rattling the ice around to get more out of the drink.

“Today is already wretched enough without you making all of that blasted noise, my dear, darling witch….” his voice is pleasant enough until he gets to the last three words, on which Rey starts to suck at the ice in the glass loudly and he grits the ‘endearments’ out through slightly clenched teeth. She gives a particularly long sucking sound and just stares him down as he finally sits up in the grass to glare at her-–though before he can make any threats the sprinkler hits him full in the face, and Rey starts to cackle with laughter, watching him swat at the spray of water and then  _shift_  slightly, his human form wavering and giving way to something dark and undefined and snarling, snapping at the water until it darts away and suddenly is looming over Rey on the porch, deep and black and near formless but still menacing even if it’s dripping with sprinkler water.  Rey pauses in her laughter to look up at the pulsating sort of mass, blinking a few times.  
“Oh you are absolutely overreacting here–” There’s a kind of low rumbling sound from a maw that emerges to cut her off, vaguely canine in form, eyes burning red. Rey rolls her eyes. “You’re such a drama queen, chill out, we’re both too hot and frankly you’re lucky I even turned the sprinklers on today–” The dark forms a hand to match the jaws and swipes out to cover almost her entire face in darkblack claws. Rey gives the Kylo-thing a flat look through its appendages, folding her arms and waiting for him to pull back again. He doesn’t, though, and instead a rumbling, slightly distorted version of his usual voice carries over to her.  
“ _You_  are lucky I am so  _patient_ , little human witch…” The claws constrict around her face a bit and Rey tenses slightly, knowing he can’t kill her without severe repercussions but also not entirely sure what his intentions are.  
“Ihf wuh juss duh sfringlerr,” she manages to get out behind his hand, muffled under his grasp. Kylo doesn’t budge, his red eyes narrowing slightly at her flippant attitude.  
“This weather is appalling. I cannot abide the heat and the humidity this way, and  _you_ ,” he glares at her accusingly, “are doing nothing to help.”  
Rey blinks.  
“Uhrr you kihfding me–” In a blink, the shapeless, seething darkness is no longer shapeless, and Rey is face-to-face with a creature she only sees from time to time when Kylo is in rare form–-a great hulking beast, dark and terrifying, gleaming black teeth and those same glowing red eyes. He keeps her face in one hand while the other pins her waist to the porch, and Rey can only stare. How he doesn’t break her porch or at least knock his horned head on the roof is just beyond her, at this point.

Every so often there comes a reminder that this creature she calls ‘familiar’ is not something of her own creation, is not even the typical creature most witches call the same-–this is a creature who came to her of its own volition, who remains bound to her now out of its own convenience. It could terminate the contract at any time; and while such a thing would be very painful and very damaging to it for a good while, it would recover. She, on the other hand, would not.  
And yet Kylo Ren remains in Rey’s old fixer-upper of a house, putting up with her creaking fans and her limited sprinkler use and this dismal southern heat.  
Rey stares up into the slightly-open maw of this beast, watches the strange not-saliva dripping from its black teeth, and shudders–-but not from fear.

Huge, dark claws trail down her abdomen slightly when she trembles, dragging the sharp tips over her skin and making her skin prickle with the sensation. He could drive those claws into her and rip her apart in an instant if he wanted…  
A chuckle from the creature’s mouth, the clawed hand on her face sliding down to her throat.  
“Like this, do you?” He growls, and Rey flushes slightly as his claws tease at the waistline of her bikini bottom. “Little witch-girl who calls me her familiar…” This seems as if he’s saying it more to himself than to her, amused at the notion. Rey shifts a little against her cooling pad on the wooden paneling of the back porch, and bites her lip.  
“Kylo…” The dark beast hunching above her seems to smirk, or smile–the corners of his mouth curve up slightly and he presses on her throat just enough to create some pressure.  
“Shhhh….” The sound seems far too soft for the huge hulking form over her, and Rey swallows under the press of his palm, feeling the claws at her waist pluck teasingly at her bathing suit, making it snap against her hips with every tug. There’s one abruptly hard snap and when Rey jerks, the claws leave her waist to very suddenly and quickly pull the knot holding her bikini top together open, letting the bathing suit slide off of her small, freckled breasts. The Kylo-beast looks pleased with this–-Rey feels the tip of one claw trace a very light little circle around one of her nipples and she sucks in her lower lip, feeling her body shiver a little and her nipples stiffen from the attention as the same claw trails over the center of her chest to circle just around her other breast in turn. Rey shivers and shuts her eyes for a moment, but before she can reopen them, the huge creature’s head lowers and drags its tongue up the center of her chest, and Rey gasps softly. The tongue is textured and warm, not particularly rough, but not a human tongue either–and much larger besides. He sounds pleased now, voice rumbling against her chest as his tongue drags over first one little breast and then the other.  
“I have always liked these.” Rey feels oddly pleased with this, even though she’s startled by how  _intimate_  he’s being with her in this form. Usually this sort of thing is reserved for human-state only.

This is definitely not human-state. He’s about four sizes larger and much bulkier, and this snout is nothing like his human face. The claws are nothing like his human hands either as they release her throat to run down and slice through the ties at one hip of her bottoms, tugging impatiently. Rey makes an indignant sound, lifting her head some now to look down the line of her body.  
“Hey! I’m gonna have to sew that back now…” But she trails off when she catches sight of his lower body–-more specifically what’s hanging between his legs on his lower body, eagerly jutting forward and leaking a slick fluid near her thighs. Her eyes widen some, and she watches him twitch as if in response, then looks back up to find him staring at her rather smugly. She’s hesitant, awed.  
“There’s…there’s two of them.”  
A low, pleased chuckle.  
“I think that is not a problem.”  
“I uh. I just…” She gulps some, her face turning pink. “Wasn’t…expecting it.” The claws at her waist tug her bottoms the rest of the way down so she can kick them aside, and when she does, the Kylo creature sits back on his haunches, and regards her rather imperiously, the strange twin-cocks between his legs rather obviously on display this way. Rey stares, totally unabashed at this, and crawls forward to settle on her knees in front of him, totally fascinated by his anatomy. She gets a little closer to inspect, though, staring at the deep violet-red skin and the strange ridges along the both of them, and there is suddenly a clawed hand sliding two fingers between her thighs, lifting her up a little from her knees with ease.   
 _Frighteningly strong_ , she thinks, but it just makes her go wet against his clawed grasp. He makes a show of sniffing the air, and Rey’s cheeks turn red.  
“You like this, little witch girl…” Definitely smug, and definitely pleased. She watches both cocks twitch and leak more of the glistening slick fluid, and feels her pussy clench slightly at the sight. They’re big, but they look…

The clawed hand lifts her some and she pitches forward in surprise at the sudden movement, but then there is his other hand, grabbing her by the shoulders to steady her as he lifts her to her feet, bringing her body closer to his.  Once she’s standing on her own, he slides his claws back from her legs, bringing them to his toothy snout to lick her arousal off of them–-and Rey blushes, but shivers a little at the sight.   
“You taste eager, little witch,” he rumbles, and Rey swallows, feeling the hand at her shoulder nudge her forward so that she can feel the heat rolling off of him. Oh fuck.  
“Turn around.” Her brow knits just slightly at this, but she obliges, glancing back over her shoulder at the beast as he seems to contemplate her ass. Her eyes travel over his odd, bulky body–-furred but not furred? He looks strange, something inconceivable and wild. Her eyes go back to the cocks that are wet and hard and ready, and swallows again, wondering just what is about to happen with them. The Kylo creature lets out a rolling sort of chuckle, and slides a claw between her legs this time to very, very carefully slide through her folds and swirl just around her clit, and Rey freezes both out of pleasure and from the terror that this could really, really fucking hurt if he makes one wrong move–-he doesn’t, though, and Rey instead ends up shivering a little and rutting against his finger, hands reaching up to grasp at the clawed hand exploring her torso now. She’s glad it’s there to hold her up, really, otherwise she might be on the ground right now.  
She feels the Kylo creature shudder when she rubs her pussy against his hand, and suddenly she’s being drawn back against his huge body–-oh, that is fur-–her back flush against his chest–  
The two ridged and bulging cocks are curving up at her from between her legs. Her eyes widen slightly and she inhales sharply through her nose, feeling one brush the inside of her thigh when she shifts against him and he moves back in a kind of mimic of a thrust.   
“Oh god…” she manages to get out, tensing when a clawed hand starts to push her thighs apart, the other hand holding her up by her chest. He’s insistent, shifting her into a proper position and nudging one of the twin cocks up towards her cunt, and Rey gasps when she feels the head of it brush up against her. “Oh–-oh fuck–-h-hold on, I–” The head prods at her pussy, and Rey gasps loudly, fingers digging into the hand holding her chest. “Holy shit–-”

It takes every bit of magical training she has to think, in a split second, of some kind of spell to induce arousal. She manages to get it out in a jumble of breathless words when his cock presses up against her cunt again, and there’s a gush of fluid between her legs, and her body feels so warm suddenly, and oh  _shit_  she wants him to fuck her. Right now, right this minute–-hazily she thinks _oops_ , maybe she got the spell just a little wrong, but this isn’t really a problem just now anyways.  
“Kylo–-fuck-–hold on, hold on hold on–” she tries to raise her voice a little, squirming in his grasp and clasping her thighs around both of his cocks, coating her legs in his precum. He growls warningly, snout lowering to snort impatiently near her shoulder.  
“I am not in the ‘forgiving’ mood just this moment, little witch…” But Rey shakes her head, hot and bothered and shifting her legs around his cocks, feeling her pussy get wetter in the process.  
“No just-–just give me a sec, here…” The creature seems to arch a brow at her antics, watching her rub her thighs around him and rock a little against his grasp. She’s a frustrating little thing, but he wants her right now, so there’s nothing to be done.

Finally Rey is breathing hard and shifts her thighs apart some on her own, feeling the sticky mess she’s made of her legs, her cunt, and his cocks besides. She’s practically cumming just from rubbing against him-–and maaaaybe it’s just the magic, but she really, really wants at least one of those cocks in her right this second.  
Her hands go to the one closest to her, and she hears him snarl and groan, feels his cock pulse in her grasp, but she’s going too slow-–before she can even breathe out a protest, he’s hoisted her up to him and pressed the head of the cock she was palming up into her pussy.

Rey jolts, going stiff for a moment at the sudden, large, intrusion. Her eyes are wide and her mouth opens in shock, her hips jerking a bit around him. Holy fuck he’s huge-–and this is just  _one_  of those things! Her hands scramble for purchase on his furred arm as he pushes further into her–-she doesn’t have the breath to form words to tell him to stop, and honestly she’s not even sure if she WOULD tell him to stop right now. She’s never been this full, and he’s not even halfway inside her; Rey glances down a little and sees the second cock dripping precum onto her porch while the first is slowly disappearing up into her pussy.  
“Hhholy fuuuuuckkk….” She breathes the words out, feeling her jaw go a little slack. Oh god, oh god it hurts but it feels so phenomenally good, she doesn’t know how to process the intense feelings conflicting like this, and the spell she cast is making things hazy with a cloud of lust anyways. Kylo, for his part, is grasping at her small torso and holding one of her legs back against him to keep her thighs apart, groaning and resisting the urge to bury himself completely in her tight body all at once. She is so tiny and so tight, he fears he might break her, but Rey shivers and moves her hips in fluttering thrusts against him and he knows that right now they are like-minded.

Finally, he stops trying to push his way up into her, and settles for shallow thrusts as he can make them, feeling Rey’s taut body start to allow him better access. She struggles to keep her legs still, trying to stop them from kicking about as he starts to fuck her in earnest–-fuck, the shape of his cock is making her see stars already, all of the grooves and ridges are catching and rubbing just right and she’s fucking her hips back against him as eagerly as she can.  
“Oh fuck, so huge-–please give me more, please, please, please….” She’s delirious with need by now, grinding against the huge cock in her and reaching her hands as well as she can to find his great horned head. He lowers it for her, and her little hands find his curved black horns and take hold of them, letting him lower his teeth to her shoulder to nudge and lick at her neck as his thrusting begins to go deeper and harder. Rey whimpers and keens, trying to keep pace with the huge creature fucking her, but it isn’t easy and finally she settles for rolling her hips against his whenever he goes deep enough to hit something that makes her shriek and shudder and buck around him.  
After a time, Kylo winds up hunching forward and pressing Rey down to her hands and knees, rising up off his legs and fucking her from behind hard and quick, grunting and growling with each thrust. She manages to catch the cock bobbing between them still between her thighs finally, though, and she squeezes her soft legs around him, letting him fuck her pussy and rut into the crook of her thighs as well. The cock outside of her begins to rub at her clit with every stroke, though, and she starts to shudder and jerk and come unraveled, thrusting onto him erratically.  
Kylo can feel her clenching around him, but when she tries to help get him off entirely by using her legs, he lets out a long, low growl, and clutches Rey’s little body back to him as he fucks her, driving his huge cock in and out of her soaking cunt until she shifts her legs a few times, and his grasp on her tightens.  
“Little witch girl,” he drawls, resting his snout on her shoulder and teasing at a little taut nipple with his sharp claws, “I’m going to cum inside of you.”  
Rey seems to snap-to a little at this.  
“Wha–-wait–”  
“There will be no conception from this, you have my assurance. Only pleasure.”  
Well that sounds good, she’s definitely on-board with that. He nudges her cheek with his snout, and his tongue slips out to lick along her jaw as he continues to fuck her. Rey nods some, turning her head a little as if expecting a kiss. He just nudges at her mouth a little, but she accepts it.

He does cum for her-–and fairly quickly after that warning, too. It shoots up into her and spills out between her legs, coating her stomach and the porch in it. She feels it leaking out around his cock inside of her as well, running down her thighs and pooling by her knees, and she is so, so full, full to bursting, and when she cums finally as well she grips at his arms and rocks her hips back against him until the rubbing and the heat makes her explode, jerking against him and shrieking into the otherwise quiet afternoon.

His huge body curls around hers when all is said and done–-he nudges her ear a bit this time and lets out a satisfied sort of snort that sounds like her name. Rey is still shivering a little with the aftershocks, feeling suddenly very empty and stretched, but very, very good.  
“You…you have any other interesting features to this body of yours…?” she breathes, still incredulous about all of this.  
Something that feels snaking and wriggling and alive slithers around her calf, and she feels herself tingling a little.  
“…Tell you what, you show me some more tricks, and I’ll get you one of those big fans…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's true--i do actually have a witch!au that i've written some stuff for; not a lot of stuff, mind you, but a few little things on tumblr here and there.  
> maybe at some point i'll end up putting it up here if i can get any more ideas together for it l o l   
> for now have some monsterfucking B)


	8. the only thing worse might be throwing a daddy kink in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: again, two of 'em  
> "reylo, they're brother and sister, bonus points if you can work exhibitionism in there."  
> & "reylo. but related. and not cousins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well we made it to the incest chapter l o l

Somehow, the fact that they were siblings hadn’t come as the shock it might should have.  
The fact that they hadn’t stopped this? That was a little more surprising.

It was a game they played, now–-to tease one another through the Force when they were in public, each working the other towards the point they could no longer hide it, at which time they would excuse themselves as unassumingly as possible to scratch each other’s itch.  
Today was no different. It had taken Rey to bring Kylo back to their family again, and if he was honest he loved his–-their-–mother, but it was Rey who was keeping him there again. They’d been sitting in on a meeting until she’d finally been the one to get up and silently exit the room, Kylo following after not five minutes later. Leia watched them both leave without a word, and something told her that there was more than what showed on the surface to this situation with her children, but things were finally beginning to shift for the better, and so she never pressed. Luke, on the other hand, was more suspicious of all of this, and his eyes narrowed slightly as one and then the other of the two young Force-users left, even if he didn’t move to stop them or follow after. They’re looking after each other, Leia assured him, we have to let them be.

Their bodies had collided in the hallway before they could stop themselves; Kylo’s larger frame pressing Rey into the wall at her back before their mouths even met, and once that happened, there was no stopping this. Rey held him close by his hair, kissing him hungrily and doing nothing to hide the fact she was even more excited by the thought that anyone could come along and see them just then.  
“They’d separate us,” He breathes against her mouth, taking her chin in his hand and pressing their foreheads together. “They would take you away from me.” Rey nudges his nose with hers, snapping her teeth at his lips gently and tightening her hands in his hair, holding his face to hers and hitching a leg around his.  
“No one is going to take you away from me,” She counters, her thumbs rubbing his head affectionately, “I wouldn’t let them.”

He turns his head just slightly, reaching up to take one of her hands so he can kiss her palm. He loves these hands, her hands, the hands that coaxed him back to their family, what little they had left (still too much for his liking), the hands that could undo him with the smallest, slightest touch. Rey curves her fingers around his chin and guides him into another kiss, rocking their bodies together and breaking the kiss just for a moment.  
“I want you.” A quiet declaration, a command. He nods, pressing his mouth to hers again and reaching down to unfasten his pants before reaching for hers. She stops him, making as if she’s going to turn around to brace against the wall, but he stops her before she can, shaking his head and meeting her gaze heatedly.  
“I want to see your face,” He tells her, low and firm, and she can’t refuse him. She loves his eyes, his voice. She’s heard him for so long in her dreams, seen those eyes so many times looking at her like she’s the only thing he’ll ever see. 

They have to be fast, they have to-–he tugs her pants down from her hips as she slips one foot free of her boot and then slides it out of her pants to hitch up over his hip. They’re really playing with fire; Rey’s pants are soaked at the crotch and are in a heap on the floor as Kylo holds her thigh around his waist and braces her back against the wall, wasting no time in pulling her hips to his and thrusting up into her waiting body. Rey bites her lips to stay quiet, fingers tightening in his hair as her other arm wraps around Kylo’s neck. He buries his face against her neck as she takes him in completely, breathing her in and stroking her face with his free hand.  
 _Maker, Rey…_  he groans to her, and Rey’s head rolls back against the wall.  
 _Oh Kylo–-I need you, I need you, I need you…_ She is breathless even in the link that binds them, her body fitting to him perfectly. He starts to move, his thrusts hard and quick, but he knows he won’t last long, not right now, not with her cunt already starting to clamp down around him, her lips on his face wherever she can manage, her hands pulling him in close.   
“I don’t want anyone else, only you,” she moans, and he nods, kissing her neck.  
“You’re mine. Mine, mine, every bit of you,” He thrusts into her roughly, worked up even more by their talk, “Especially this pussy. All of it belongs to me.” And Rey groans, low and desiring, nodding quickly.  
“It’s yours, I’m yours--Maker, this pussy is all yours…” His sister–his only sister, his Rey; he holds her face and grips at her thigh, kissing along her jaw before leaning back to watch her. Rey holds onto him and lets out the slightest whimper when he drives into her deep and their hips slap together, and Kylo stays buried in her for a moment, watching her writhe against the wall. She looks up at him with pleading eyes, and there is no other creature in the galaxy he could ever want more than her.

Rey grinds her pussy onto him and wishes they had more space, a better angle, but there are noises echoing off of the walls that remind her this is a public hallway, albeit one off the beaten path, and she shudders and tenses around him.  
“Kylo–-Kylo please, ohhh I’m so close…” She gasps, her voice heavy with need. He thrusts up into her now in a slow, deep rhythm, working to find that spot that makes her melt, and she shifts her hips against him to help–-when he feels her clench and hears her let out a whine, he thrusts against that spot with merciless accuracy.  
“Cum for me, Rey,” He purrs, kissing all around her ear. “My Rey, I want to feel you cum for me…” Rey moans, trying to bite it back to stay quiet as she rocks against him to try and help get herself off.  
“I want to cum on your cock–-want you to fill my pussy, oh please, Kylo,  _brother_ ….”

He explodes, filling her with every bit of cum in his body–-and it would be more if there were more to be had.

He has to kiss her to silence the wail she lets out, clenching around his cock and rutting against him to ride out her own orgasm.  
This is so ridiculously sick…knowing she is his sister, knowing she knows, knowing their mother, their uncle, could find them any time now…

Rey nuzzles his chin, and her leg squeezes around him. Her voice is dreamy and delirious, and he manages to stroke some loose hair away from her face.  
“You’re mine, Kylo….” He feels his cock still nestled in her warm body, feels her hands holding him close, and presses against her, kissing her face and chin.  
“I’m yours, Rey. Always yours, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternately titled: 'family reunions are either hell or a huge turn on'  
> or  
> ''who's your daddy' is not a question that'll come up here'
> 
> god get it together you two this isn't game of thrones in space  
> honestly


	9. i doubt they taught this in Force training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Kylo fucks Rey with his lightsaber hilt. Can be dubcon, but up to you. Would love maybe getting some exhibitionism in there; I loved the ones where Luke finds/overhears them, holy shit. Surprise me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one's the chapter that gets a lil' iffy  
> starts off as dubcon, skip to the end if you wanna read but that's a dealbreaker.

It was an interrogation platform again. Three days on the Finalizer and now they’d brought her to one of these familiar chambers again, clad in the bare bones of the clothes she’d arrived in. Just thin trousers and her tunic shirt, and they’d shoved her in and set her up in the cuffs again. Not a chair–-she’d been in such before, but this is more a strange harness than any chair she’d ever seen. Her arms are slightly apart from her torso while her legs are firmly held apart, but there’s nothing behind her in this…thing, whatever she’s to call it. The cuffs on her arms and ankles were tight, but she kept her breathing even and stayed still. She knew she’d broken free from them before.  
She was contemplating trying to pry them open with the Force when she heard the quiet click of footsteps on the floor and her body went still.

“Well, well. I’m beginning to think you just like being restrained like this.”

She swallows, but remains placid otherwise.  
“They let you in here to interrogate me  _again_? Force, your people must be  _stupid_ ….” She taunts him, and hears the footsteps stop--but by then he’s standing next to where she’s held, watching her with interest.  
“No more stupid, I think, than the scavenger who got herself caught again.”

Rey’s chin juts up in defiance and she meets his gaze, looking him over for the briefest moment. No mask, just those ridiculous black clothes and a scar across his face that she’s terribly proud of. He notes her looking, however.  
“See something you like?” She gives a little nod towards his face.  
“I do, actually,” she replies evenly, “I love what you’ve done with the scar.”  Something flashes in his eyes and he takes a few steps closer to her, keeping his eyes on her and his hands clasped behind his back.  
“Do you? It’s certainly been quite the statement accessory,” he says coolly, (Rey has no idea what a ‘statement accessory’ is, but she’s smart enough to assume) “And I’ve gotten so very many remarks because of it.” Rey can’t hide her smug smirk, hearing the edge come into his voice. Good.

He comes to stand just in front of her, taking in the sight of her like this for a long enough moment that Rey finally breaks the silence.  
“What do you want this time? I know you’re not looking for a kriffing map again…” He shakes his head.  
“Oh no, no map. No, I personally volunteered to oversee your interrogation this time, I was so very eager to see you again after our last conversation…” Rey stares him in the face boldly, despite her predicament.  
“You mean the one where I sliced your face open and left you on your ass in the snow?” He nods, exterior remaining placid, though there’s something lurking in his dark eyes.  
“The very one. I’m so glad you remember it so vividly.” Rey gives him a brazen smirk.  
“Yeah, I do. Think about it all the time, actually–-that stupid helpless look on your face when I knocked you down…” He leans in close enough that she goes quiet, her eyes locked on his. His voice is low, just for the two of them.  
“I think about it a lot myself. All the time–-how you managed to best me, somehow, with no prior training in the Force. How you stole something that is rightfully mine, and denied me even the courtesy of death, rather than the humiliation of living–-and instead so graciously granted me the constant reminder of your boundless kindness that is this scar.”  
He’s so close. So close, Rey’s breathing is shallowed some, but she can feel his breath on her face, and she can’t stop the involuntary shiver that runs through her.

“I think of that meeting of ours every day, scavenger,” he continues, “Every time I see this scar. And each time, I think of everything I’ve wanted to express to you when I got to see you again.” Rey tenses some at this, testing at the restraints some. He notices, though, and shakes his head some. “Oh no, you won’t be getting out of these so easily. No, you and I have plenty of time today.”  
And Rey takes in a silent, deep breath, swallowing just a little again.   
 _…Fuck._

It starts as just touching her through her clothing. She sneers at his large, gloved hands on her chest, gives him no satisfaction in seeing her shudder or react for him. He touches her stomach, her thighs, but it’s when his gloved hand moves to cup her sex through her pants that she does twitch, even just slightly, and he gives an all-too-smug smirk.  
“Maybe you do like being restrained like this,” he mutters, rubbing the palm of his hand against her through the coarse fabric of her pants, “Held down, unable to do anything to defend yourself…” Rey opens her mouth to defy him but his eyes flick back to hers and the words die in her throat. “I certainly like you this way.” His gaze burns into hers, and the heel of his palm grinds up against her clit, and fuck…Rey feels the very faint bit of damp between her legs, and she grits her teeth as he continues. “Held down like this, completely at my mercy.” He reaches to take a fistful of her tunic in his free hand, yanking her forward roughly, her body straining against the cuffs on her. “And there will be none, scavenger. I can assure you of that.” He gives her cunt a sharp slap through her pants, and Rey does jerk at that, glaring at him even as she feels the damp spot between her legs get larger.  
“This is the only way you could possibly hope to take me on,” she snarls, “bound and defenseless. You fucking pathetic prick–” he swiftly grabs and yanks her pants down from her hips by the crotch, and Rey makes an indignant sound, feeling heat rise to her face when she feels the realization between the both of them that she’s undeniably aroused. His hand is quick in sliding between her thighs, gloved fingers pushing past the damp curls to sink into her folds and then withdraw his hand again, her arousal glistening in the light on his glove.  
“What a mouthy little slut you’ve turned out to be. A little restraint and you’re already this wet…” Rey bites her tongue, just glaring at him as he returns his hand again, this time slipping a gloved finger inside of her. Rey’s eyes widen and she gasps at the feeling--his fingers are large, and the feeling of the leather slipping up into her cunt is strange, moreso when he starts to work a second finger in to join the first. The stretch makes her legs tense up some, and she tries to clench down around his finger to keep the second out, but his free hand slides up over her torso, dragging her shirt up and baring a small, freckled breast to the cool air.   
He pinches her rosy nipple and twists hard enough to make Rey let out a strangled sound–-his second finger has slid into her now, her body distracted by the pain at her breast long enough to let him press inside. She whines at the stretch in spite of herself, and when he starts to thrust into her, she glares up at him and fights not to react. It doesn’t work as well as she hopes-–her expression remains stony, but between her legs his fingers are making increasingly louder wet sounds as they slick in and out of her pussy.  
“Listen to that slutty cunt of yours–-I could make you cum with just these two fingers, couldn’t I, scavenger? I could fingerfuck you with just these two fingers and still finish you off, couldn’t I.” Rey’s lip curls.  
“You fucking wish,” She hisses, hips tensing with the urge to rock against his hand. His thrusts get harder, however, and his fingers curl inside of her, and Rey’s breathing gets a bit more labored. His hand has left her breast now, and the only point of contact between them is his hand at her cunt, the only sound in the room her little pants of breath and the wet sounds of his fingers in her. She does cum, to her frustration – the orgasm surprises her, sudden and quick, coating his hand in slick as she pitches forward against the restraints, her face screwing up slightly at the abrupt pressure and release. She groans against clenched teeth, and Kylo Ren looks smug, withdrawing his glove and leaving it coated in her.

He reaches up to touch her face, tilting her head back so she is forced to look up at him.  
“What was that about wishing I could make you cum that way?” He taunts her, and Rey huffs out loudly, refusing to answer. It’s just as well. He looks too pleased with himself, tweaking her stiff little nipple and watching her twitch for him. “Have you been waiting to be in this chair again? Hmm? Hoping we’d tie you down again, waiting for someone to come in and use you like a whore?” He leans close to her ear, both hands reaching to wipe his gloves on her tunic before fisting it in his palms and ripping it right in half. “It might not have been me, either. You might have been restrained in this room and who knows who might have stumbled upon you. Officers…staff…perhaps a patrolling squad of stormtroopers, even. You do seem to have a fondness for troopers, I noticed. I’m sure the ones that haven’t defected would be very…grateful, especially if they found you held down like this…” Rey shudders in spite of herself. She shouldn’t be shivering, shouldn’t feel the arousal starting to drip onto her legs. Kylo slides gloved fingertips up over her stomach to the skin between her breasts before pushing the ripped tunic aside, baring both small, freckled tits to his gaze. “Look at your lovely skin–-practically untouched, at least from the look of it…” He palms one of her tits, fingers kneading into the soft, pliant flesh. He squishes and squeezes at her breast for a moment before pulling his hand back and slapping her chest, watching her nipple pucker slightly and the soft skin around it turn pink. Rey gasps, and jerks slightly when he repeats the gesture on her other breast, before pausing a moment to admire the handiwork.  
“Not quite a scar, though, is it?” He remarks, and Rey is breathing hard through her nose before she spits in his face.  
“You’re fucking disgusting…” She growls, and he wipes his cheek with the back of one hand, then roughly takes her face in the other.  
“Oh my darling girl, you have no idea.”

He’s torn her pants off of her legs and given her red blotches on her chest, the sides of her ass, the insides of her thighs. Her pussy is red and swollen from how hard he’s fucked her, and even now as his cock is buried deep in her ass, there’s a mixture of his cum and hers still dripping out of her. Rey’s moaning freely now, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her face somewhat streaked with tears, her hair coming loose from its hold. Kylo is still clothed, meanwhile, slamming into her at a punishing rate, his hands gripping her hips so tightly she knows there will be bruises later.  
“Listen to you moaning for me while I’m fucking your ass–-you love it, don’t you, scavenger? My scavenger slut…” Rey opts for defiance, as ever.  
“Fuck me harder, maybe I’ll pretend to enjoy it more.” He slams into her ass and Rey jerks, groaning quietly and tossing her head, baring her throat. Kylo leans in and murmurs close to her ear, rutting against her in shallow thrusts, grinding into her asshole.  
“You talk like I don’t know what’s in your head,” He purrs, “Like you aren’t broadcasting to all of the Force how much you love my cock.” Rey swallows and refuses to look at him, but Kylo Ren only chuckles against her neck and continues his harsh thrusting, reaching to twist one of her nipples hard enough to make her cry out. She gasps for breath and feels that same building pressure in her belly, and groans loudly when he bites into the crook of her shoulder, hand stroking down over her belly and between her legs almost tenderly. “You really are just so eager to let the galaxy know how much you love this, aren’t you?” She feels him grinding into her, fingers some strange kind of slow and gentle on her aching pussy and whimpers, feeling her climax coming again--but without warning he pulls away entirely, his cock sliding free from her ass and his hands leaving her body completely. Rey gasps, her body tensing against the restraints. No–-what-–

She turns her head and stares at him incredulously, imploringly, but refuses to speak what’s in her throat, waiting to spill out.  
 _Fuck me, don’t just leave me like this, you can’t just do this, let me cum–!_  
Kylo strolls leisurely towards a panel jutting out of the wall nearby.   
“You seem so eager to have an audience,” he drawls out, “And I thought the least I could do was grant you that.” There is a mechanical sound, and Rey’s breath hitches. What–-what the fuck is he doing-–

She’s so confused and blindsided by this in the midst of the frustration at not being able to cum that she doesn’t even hear what he says, just wrestles at the restraints again and lets out an aggravated cry as he strides back to her for a moment, watching her struggle. She glares at him, red in the face and breathing hard, irate and wanting. He just stares, damn him, just  _stares_  at her-–his eyes roam over her hungrily, and for a moment the rage and the grudge in his eyes are gone, leaving just dark curiosity. He reaches a gloved hand to trail up over her trembling torso to one tender and peaked breast, touching her as if she’s some wild animal he’s trying to tame.  
“You want to cum again, scavenger?” He asks, already knowing the answer. She growls.  
“Don’t touch me.” Far too late, he thinks, and he rolls her nipple between his fingers for a moment, watching her face as she tries to fight the pleasure it sends through her. His free hand slips between her legs, and begins to rub at her clit.  
“Is that what you really want? For me to stop touching you?” Rey bites her lip, her head bowing forward, body fighting the release it desperately wants. Kylo’s hand leaves her breast to tug her head back by her hair. “Answer me, scavenger!” His fingers rub harder at her cunt and she whimpers, hips jerking in little jolts towards his hand. “Do you want me to stop touching you?” He stops rubbing just long enough to take her clit between his thumb and index finger, and Rey nearly screams.  
“No!” She sobs, “No, no, no–-Maker don’t stop, don’t stop touching me!” She’s enraged and lusting at the same time, but it feels good to just cry out like this. Kylo looks smug, his hand rubbing against her pussy hard and quick enough that she can hear every little wet sound she’s making against his gloved fingers. It’s sinfully indecent, and her head lolls, her mouth slack for a moment as she feels the pressure building to a near blinding peak.  
“Cum for me, scavenger,” He commands her in a purr, and Rey shrieks, gushing over his hand, her body convulsing.

There’s a beep nearby just as she’s screaming and bucking her hips against the air, riding out her orgasm against her restraints, and Kylo shakes his soaked hand off a bit as he responds to the alert, then comes back over to his shivering prisoner.  
“We’re going to give him a good show, scavenger.”  
Rey’s hazy and breathing hard, trembling from the climax, her thighs soaked. She’s acutely aware, however, that the blacked-out viewport across the room in front of her is becoming not-so-black--she groans inwardly at the realization. This is an interrogation chamber. Of course there would be a room for outside parties to view what was going on.

Disgruntled over being summoned like this when he’d already had his assignment to question the Jedi prisoner cancelled, Armitage Hux stood in the antechamber of the interrogation cell of Block 8-B. Arms folded over his chest, he watched, unamused, as the viewport between the rooms cleared…and gave him a perfect view of Kylo Ren standing beside the scavenger girl--the prisoner he’d been originally assigned to interrogate--who was totally nude, somewhat bruised, and covered in what he had to assume was sweat and cum. Hux’s breath caught and for a moment he was entirely frozen, staring in disbelief at the view. Ren was stroking the girl’s hair almost tenderly, but then he looked up at Hux through the viewport, and his expression was the most shit-eatingly smug grin he thought he’d ever seen.  
“There you are, General,” Ren drawled casually, as if he wasn’t standing, quite literally, with his cock out. Hux’s face went scarlet and he looked beyond scandalized, trying to effect an air of control all the while. He rather jerkily went for a button nearby, and suddenly the interrogation chamber itself was filled with the electric sound of Hux’s voice, somewhat high with embarrassment and something else.  
“If all you’ve called me here for is to show me how you seem to have disobeyed orders in being near the scavenger–” Kylo reaches to slowly palm one of Rey’s tits as he stares Hux down.  
“No, not at all. The scavenger wanted an audience,” He tweaked her nipple, and Rey let out a shuddering groan that made Hux twitch in the dim antechamber, “And interrogating her was originally your duty, wasn’t it…?”  
Kylo doesn’t wait for an answer, and it’s just as well. His gloved hand moves to part Rey’s folds and slide a probing finger into her sore cunt, and whatever Hux was going to possibly respond with is totally gone, now.

Kylo Ren lazily fucks Rey with one finger, staring at Hux as he does so, leaning close to Rey’s cheek.  
“There you go, just as you wanted. I think he’ll like watching you like this, too…” He waits until she shivers and washes his glove in a new coating of fluid to take his hand away again, holding his fingers up to the light.  
“I think she likes you watching, General.” Hux gulps, struggling to maintain his calm. He should be leaving, should be turning his back on this disgusting display.

Kylo leans in to kiss Rey’s cheek, soft enough to almost be loving. His tone is demeaning, however.  
“Imagine where we might be now if you’d only given me what is rightfully mine–-if you’d given me that lightsaber when we last met…how very different things might be for you.” Rey snaps her teeth at him, though, and glares.  
“It’s not yours! It’ll never be yours–-you’re just as fucked up as that hideous saber you have now!”  
He falls silent, and Rey suddenly feels a small wave of uncertainty at this reaction from him. In a moment, the weapon in question was unclipped from his belt and in his hand, illuminating the room red—the long, main blade inches from her face.  
“This saber, you mean?” He asks, and his voice is dangerous. “What was it you called this? ‘Hideous’?” Rey’s eyes close and she flinches as he lets the blade drift nearer to her cheek, but then it’s gone, the beam switched off. She lets out a silent breath of relief.  
And then something hard and cool presses at her cunt.

Rey’s eyes fly open and she inhales sharply, straining wildly to see what he’s doing, but she knows even without sight.   
“What–- _don’t_ –-” The hard metal pushes up into her, thicker than any of his fingers and much less yielding than flesh, and Rey shudders, shaking her head and tensing as Kylo Ren presses the hilt of his lightsaber up into her pussy. It isn’t easy; the pommel is thick and ridged, and Rey whimpers and whines as it forces its way into her cunt and forces tears into her eyes, but it manages, finally, aided by the slick lubrication of her own arousal.  
The metal of the exhaust vents is still hot enough to burn her thighs where it brushes her, and Rey lets out a low whine, shaking her head and trying to pull her hips away. It’s too big, too hard, if he were to turn it on, right now–-  
It drives up into her maddeningly deep, and then he starts to thrust it into her, fucking her with his weapon.  
Rey bucks her hips and the lightsaber hilt slides deeper, stretching her more than his cock did, the ridges of it bordering on too painful.

Hux is at a dead standstill in the other room, white as a sheet and staring as he locks the door.  
He has no idea what the fuck Ren is playing at here; this is gratuitous overkill, and there’s no way they’re getting any information out of her after this—providing Ren doesn’t entirely break her first. He hears her let out a positively lewd whine, however, and is disgustingly aware of how tight his trousers are getting.

“Almost like I don’t even have to move it at all,” Kylo remarks, his grip on the lightsaber loosening for a moment, “This hungry little cunt of yours is taking it in by itself.” Rey grits her teeth and shakes her head again, whimper turning into a sharp cry when the ridged hilt brushes just right.  
“St-stop–” She bites out, “Stop, stop, it’s–” She doesn’t know if she wants him to stop because he’s fucking her with an object-–with his fucking lightsaber–-or because she feels her pussy clamp down around it and her hips grind against the textured metal desperately, rutting against it like some creature in heat. Kylo just watches, barely having to thrust it into her anymore, her hips doing the work for him.  
“Just look at you. Greedy little scavenger, fucking my lightsaber like a whore…” He runs his unoccupied hand over her tense stomach, feeling the fluttering in her muscles. “You’re going to cum, fucking my lightsaber in front of a General of the First Order. You like knowing he’s watching you with my saber in your pussy? Watching you fuck it like a good little cockslut?” Turning her head away from Kylo, Rey meets eyes with the man in the other room and feels a jolt run through her, her muscles tensing torturously. He can feel it, that pressure building up in her, knows she’s close, and stops.

 Rey shrieks, the lightsaber still buried in her cunt, staying in place even when Kylo lets go of it completely. Rey’s face goes red and she feels her hips trembling slightly with the pressure and the ridiculous humiliation of someone watching her this way. Kylo just stares at her in awe, shaking his head slowly.  
“It’s a shame you’re not in here, General.” His fingers trace the contour of the actual emitter of his lightsaber, and Rey shudders. “You could properly see how her tight cunt looks, stretched around my lightsaber.” Rey lets out a near agonized moan, and Kylo steps back just a bit.  
“What do you want, scavenger?” Rey glares at him, flushed and furious.  
“You know what I want!”  
“I want to hear you say it.” Rey howls angrily, and Kylo knows if she could get out of those restraints, she would be dangerous. Now, though, he just tuts at her. “Use your words, scavenger.”  
“I want to cum.” She grits it out, her eyes murderous. He leans in some.  
“What was that?”  
“I want to cum!” She snaps, much louder this time, straining at the cuffs binding her. He nods, reaching to tease both of her taut nipples this time.  
“Oh I can tell.” Rey shrieks against her clenched teeth, furious and desperate for release, lightsaber still clenched between her legs. “But I’ll need you to ask me for it. I don’t take orders from filthy cumsluts like you.” He gives her nipples a sharp tug and Rey sobs, feeling the lightsaber sliding slowly out of her, just a bit. “What do you want, scavenger?” He feels it sliding out just like she does, and there’s the unspoken declaration that she’ll be left wanting if she doesn’t respond to his liking right now.  
“Fuck me, please fuck me,” She whimpers, “Fuck my dirty pussy with your lightsaber, please, please—please let me cum, please–” Kylo reaches to press the metal hilt back into her, and Rey groans.  
“Do you hear that, General?” He focuses on Rey, though, grinding the saber against her cunt. “Do you like that, scavenger? You like feeling this weapon fucking you?” She manages a nod, gasping and rocking against it as best she can. “Tell me how much you like it.” Fucking bastard, she thinks, but he just smirks.  
“I love it, Maker I love it, so good, it’s so big, stretching my pussy–” Kylo nods as if sympathetic.  
“Do you want to cum again?”  
“Yes–-yes, yes, yes,  _please_!” She sobs, and Kylo nods once.  
“I want to cum again too, scavenger,” He tells her, leaning over her. “Would you like that, my cum in your filthy body?” She just nods, not caring what the fuck he does as long as he lets her fucking cum–-  
Before she has time to register what’s happening properly, he’s behind her again, pushing his cock into her ass and keeping the lightsaber in her cunt with his hand. Rey’s mouth falls open and she screams wordlessly at the blinding stretch, the ridiculous, painfully full feeling.   
“O-oh fuck, oh fuck…” She gasps out, and he hisses behind her.  
“Fuck, you’re even tighter like this…” He still manages to nearly hilt himself in her ass, and Rey’s eyes roll, tongue lolling slightly when he starts to thrust against her. “Greedy little slut, taking my cock in your ass while your pussy is still so full…” Rey whines, feeling saliva trail down over her chin.  
“Too–-too much–-Kylo–” He groans, this time, and grinds slow and hard against her ass.  
“You like being fucked in both your filthy holes? Going to cum for me, scavenger?” His response is a wanton wail.  
“Yes! Yes, yes, oh Maker, I’m gonna cum-–I’m gonna cum,  _Kylo_!” He buries his face against her throat, listening to her pant out his name over and over as she clenches down around him and the lightsaber hilt painfully, her orgasm ripping through her just before he growls against her neck and slams her ass back against him, filling her with his cum not for the first time that day. “My filthy scavenger,  _Rey_ …”

General Hux is white-faced and white-knuckled in the antechamber when he meets both of their gazes, his pale eyes wide. They stare at him from their illicit position like they’re looking right through him, and it unnerves him enough to send him striding quickly from the room, just in time to miss Ren tearing out a few cords from the electric panel and disabling the security cam.

Rey is panting and whimpering, body still shivering and fluttering as Kylo withdraws from her and slides the lightsaber out of her, notably much more careful now.  
“Good girl…good girl, shhh…” He lets the saber fall to the floor and wraps Rey in his arms as he disengages the cuffs on her. She sinks down against him, a wreck of damp skin and trembling limbs, and he nuzzles her hair and strokes her arms, trying to get her body’s circulation going again.  
“Shit…Ky-Kylo…” She murmurs dreamily, and he shushes her again, holding her up against his chest.  
“You’re all right. You did amazing.” Rey sighs quietly, still shivering a little.  
“That–-Maker, I didn’t think I could cum so hard…” He snorts at this.  
“You’re absolutely maddening, you know that?” Rey presses a sloppy kiss to his chin.  
“Why did you bring him here?”  
“He’s been eyeing you since you came on board. Wanted him to know who you belong to.” Rey scoffs.  
“You couldn’t handle me.” He leans back a little, eyeing her disbelievingly. She just gives him a loopy sort of smirk. “Not without those restraints.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i had to make it nice at the end, had to--maybe one day i'll just write knock-down-drag-out mean, rough, dirty fucking but this was not that day  
> i mean not _really_ , i guess.  
> just kind of.


	10. i'm pretty sure this is exactly how force skype works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Innapropiate use of the force / that’s not how force bonds work? TLJ left me with a mighty need!"

They had been…experimenting…with this bond ever since they’d discovered it, but never like this.

Rey was in her bunk on the Falcon, biting her lower lip and squirming atop her thin blanket in just a thin, loose shirt, though that hardly mattered. _He_ was there-–somehow they hadn’t quite gotten the hang of her going to him-–leaning over her in just his black trousers, a hand between her legs, and the fingers spreading her open and thumb rubbing slow circles over her clit were just short of being very, very real. His voice was right beside her ear; he teased at kissing her skin but never did, no matter how close his lips came.

“Say it,” It was gentle, soft even. “Say it.” Rey choked out a quiet gasp as she felt one of his fingers slid into her without any kind of resistance, now.  
“Ben, please–” She could feel his tousled hair brush against her cheek, the weight of his body on the bunk with her. He bowed his head towards her shoulder, pressing his finger deeper into her and feeling her shudder around him, under him. It wasn’t enough. Rey bit back a moan, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough, not like this. The touches weren’t real enough, no matter how good they felt.  
“This could be real.” Nothing to hide in the bond. She felt her heart start to race as he leaned back slightly, resting a hand on her face as his opposite hand pressed its thumb a bit more firmly against her clit. “This could be real, Rey,” He murmurs to her, stroking along her jaw. The gesture was tender–so much so it brought tears to Rey’s eyes. She clenched them shut, shaking her head and swallowing back another moan.  
“I can’t, you know I can’t. You _know-_ –” He leaned in closer again, hesitating just short of her lips.  
“You _can_. You’re just-–you’re holding back.” His fingers paused, and Rey shivered, needing more. He shook his head at her. “We could be together, Rey. Every day,” His finger inside of her curled just slightly and made Rey gasp, “Every night. Just like this.” Rey let out a whimper when a second finger pressed slowly to join the first. He shushed her, rubbing at her clit again and easing his fingers into her. “All you have to do is say it. Say you want this.” He shook his head gently, “I would come for you in a moment. You know I would.”

Rey’s breathing was labored by now, her face flushed, gazing up at him. His eyes were so warm, so tender when he looked at her. She wanted to give in, and he felt it; but there was nothing he could do if she didn’t acknowledge it herself, if she didn’t agree to it. Rey shook her head, even as her hips rocked against his hand.  
“I can’t. If you want–-if you want this–-then…” She leaned up when she felt her release coming, and silenced her own cry by pressing her lips to his.

He was stunned when she leaned back again, panting for breath and rosy-cheeked.  
“If you want this, you have to come to me instead.” Rey was the one to withdraw, this time, her eyes kept to his the entire time she moved. “You’re not too far-gone. You can still come here–-you can still come _home_ , Ben.”

Her words echoed in his ears as he found himself back in his bedroom, alone.  
“I’ll be waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooly shit yall i'm updating this again  
> this one was funny since i literally have scenes a lot like this in my ongoing fic [Bond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10129859/chapters/22524860)  
> so if this is your jam then maybe give that one a gander
> 
> got a few of these lined up to post, all of them you can ALSO find at my blog: [Raindropwaltz on tumblr! ](http://raindropwaltz.tumblr.com/)


	11. is this like space werewolves? i think this is like space werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Sooooo.... reylo abo then? Or sex pollen. (I'm sorry, I'm trash)"

She’s felt the urges before. She understands what they mean, what she is, what her place in the heirarchy is. She knows what she’s supposed to do, what _omegas_ are supposed to do, what her function should be when an alpha or even a beta is near.  
On Jakku things were simple. Betas were not hard to come by by any means; it was a rare time that an alpha was on the planet, let alone anywhere near her obscure part of the desert. She’d been able to scratch her itches with betas in the past–-and they had come, the minute they’d gotten whiff of her in Niima, or scavenging in the Graveyard–-but they were easy enough to shake off or just deal with and then leave behind.

She was breathing hard in the snow of Starkiller Base’s collapsing forest and it hit her, full force, as Kylo Ren stared up at her across the divide of rock and tree: _Alpha_.  
It was strong, and powerful, and _terrifying_.   
Rey ran.

They meet again when they face Snoke. She senses something brewing in the both of them, can smell it in the very air, feels the familiar heat rising in her skin as they fight the guards, high on adrenaline and bloodlust already, and then she sees his eyes on her the moment the last guard is dead, and a shudder goes through her entire body.  
Fuck.  
She’s never felt an urge this strong before. She’s never had the heat hit her so quickly, but Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, stares her down and lets the dead guard fall, and she feels her heart pounding, an ache between her legs, and she is so afraid of how strong this is but she wants him, wants him inside her, wants it _right now_.

She crosses the burning room and they meet with hands tearing at clothing. He’s gasping against her lips, pupils dilated and skin burning under her touch, confusion on his face, in his voice.  
“You’re–-fuck, you’re–-” He assumed she was like him. Assumed she was alpha, remembers her standing over him in the snow and the shivers it sent through him to watch her pace on him like a predator.  He takes hold of her wrists, pulling her with him to the throne, irreverently kicking aside the bisected corpse they’ve left there to drag her with him onto the seat. Rey _whines_ , ruts against his thigh, anything to relieve some of the tension and pressure and need–but he is having none of this.  
Gloved hands tear at her clothing, the fabric of her pants ripping like paper and fuck…she’s so wet he can see it, the slick sheen of her on his leg, but even more he can smell her, and before he knows it she’s fumbling at the fastenings of his belt, trying to get at what she wants. He stops her and Rey whimpers in protest, desperate to be filled, to be _bred_ -–and he’s holding her wrists in one hand, staring her down like she’s prey rather than mate as he frees himself from his pants.

Rey struggles in his grasp, gasping at the heady scent of his arousal mixed with her own, and she feels herself soaking his leg underneath her.  
“Fuck–-please, please–-Ben, I need–” She chokes back a groan as he shifts under her, even the slightest movement of his leg against her cunt sending shocks through her. She can’t stop herself from staring at his now-visible erection, however, and swallows thickly as she realizes just how _big_ he is. “I need it, _fuck_ I need you, _please_ –-”  
He’s watching her. Eyes traveling over her shivering body, feeling the warmth of her through her clothing and the wet heat between her legs, her eyes devouring the sight of his cock already–-  
Without warning, he releases her hands to take her hips, dragging her body to his and shifting only for a moment before pushing into her quivering body.

The minute he can feel her around him he loses any semblance of control he had before. She’s so tight and burning hot; his experience with omegas is limited and never like this, never anything like her. Always before they simply presented themselves for the rut and submitted, letting him do as he pleased. Rey lets out a stuttered moan and arches against him, letting out a string of half-formed words, but she barely has time to even register what’s happening before he’s crushing her against his chest, ramming into her without rhythm or pause or reservation. She tries to meet his thrusts as best she can but winds up finally settling for grinding her cunt against him, feeling the press of his knot rubbing at her clit with each rock of their hips.  
He’s huge, bigger than any beta she’s ever entertained, filling her until she feels like she’ll burst, tear apart, break…

He clutches her to him and his mouth is hot on her neck, the plush feeling of his lips stark in contrast to the sting of his teeth. She knows what he’s playing at, knows what he wants, and she wants it too, wants it more than anything. She grasps at his neck and keens for him, pressing her hips down against him more firmly, goading him on.  
“Do it,” she gasps, “Do it, do it, knot me, please, mate me,” over and over, babbling into the cloud of his soft hair, fingers curling into the dark curls. He opens his mouth against her neck, pressing teeth and tongue but hesitating. Rey rams her cunt down and yelps at the sudden stretch, unable to hilt him inside her on her own. “Ben–-Ben, please, I need, fuck me, _fuck_ me-–” She tugs his hair, trembling with her need.  
“This is what you want?” Almost hesitant. Rey is gasping for breath, shifting onto to meet his eyes. He wants her, she sees it, feels it, senses it, but he holds back because–-  
“Do it. Do it, Ben,” He thinks she does not want this. She presses down again, her voice fluttery against his lips when she leans in, “Please. Knot me, knot me, _knot_ me, make me _yours_ , _alpha_ -–” She gasps when he pushes up against her, dipping his head to her neck again. She shivers in anticipation, fingers tightening in his hair, and he bites down as he presses his hips up to hers again. Rey howls with the pain of his teeth and the stretch in her pussy and the moment she feels his knot pop inside of her completely she bucks against him, clenching around him and letting her climax suck her under.

Her body seems to pull his in even more snugly and when he comes, he hunches over her and practically roars against her throat, hands grasping at her clothes and the exposed curve of her ass. They’re locked together now, and in the haze of orgasm Rey can feel him filling her up so much she’s certain her stomach must be growing from it. Her neck aches and her clothes feel constricting, she wants to feel his skin on hers, but doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to dislodge him even slightly, wants to feel full and sated and _mated_ as long as she can.  
He loosens his grasp on her as they both come down from their release, laving his tongue over the spot he bit her, marked her.  
“Mine,” He rumbles against the raw skin, nose rubbing under her ear. “You’re mine.” Rey tugs at his hair, gazing down at him with reddened lips and intoxicated eyes still dilated from the excitement of a rut.  
“You’re _mine_.” His hands travel up over her sides and he looks up at her silently. The omega he thought to be alpha.   
His mate, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay for real what even is the 'a/b/o' trope like is this for real just werewolves  
> because this feels like werewolves
> 
> ...maybe i'll write werewolves sometime.


	12. holy shit let this girl EAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i saw u taking requests aaaaaah reylo with rey worshipping ben's pecs?? oh my gosh is that okay haha"

Rey’s never seen a human male as big as Ben Solo.

He’s twice as broad as she is, soft in the face but solid with muscle. She stares unabashedly when he comes to her in the Force bond again, though this time they’re both undressed. Rey’s fresh from a shower, mopping at her wet hair with a towel as she stands naked in her room on the new Resistance base. Ben is, again, shirtless–-though this time the bandaging around his waist is gone and his pants are unfastened as if he’s in the process of dressing or undressing. He’s staring wordlessly at her collective nudity. Rey’s eyes, however, are focused on his chest.

“You’re–-what…” He’s staring at her, but Rey is the one to reach out and press a hand to his skin. The Force obliges her wish. He’s firm and warm beneath her hand, as real as possible in this strange connection. Her hand slides over the rise of his left pectoral, pressing fingers into his skin, trying out just how firm the muscle is. There is little give. Rey moves closer, fingers exploring still. Ben is silent, stuck standing still and letting her do this, confused and certain he should back away but unable to make her stop. Unable to tell himself he _wants_ her to stop.  
She lets her free hand join in now, feeling his chest up without any kind of shame or hesitation. She glances down after a moment, surprised and curious.  
“Yours are bigger than mine, I think,” She remarks, feeling his nipples brush her palms. Her fingertips tease around the firm buds and Ben tenses under her touch.  
“Rey–-” She gives one of his nipples a little tweak, and he jerks slightly in surprise, groaning. “Rey…” She continues her teasing, toying with one and then the other, pressing and twisting and tugging until Ben is breathing hard and his ears are turning red, his hands struggling with the effort to not stop her until she gives a particularly sharp tug and he grabs her wrists.  
“Do you like this?” She asks, looking up at him. Her eyes are too calculating, her smile is not innocent, he realizes too late.  
“ _Yes._ ”

He doesn’t expect her to lean in and press her mouth to the center of his chest. To drag her tongue down the curve of one of his pectoral muscles and graze her teeth over his skin as she palms the opposite side of his chest–-and then to latch lips and teeth around his already-sensitive nipple. She licks and sucks, and his hands clench around her wrists almost too-hard. Rey’s eyes flick up to his and she knows _exactly_ what she is doing, knows what this is, and when she tugs just enough to let her teeth graze his skin until it pops out of her mouth, Ben nearly growls, hissing a breath out between his teeth.  
“Fucking hell, Rey–-” Rey pulls back, sighs, gives Ben a disappointed sort of look, and shakes her head.  
“Just think, we _could_ be doing this in person…”  
The Force bond closes off, and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is left sitting alone and shell-shocked in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone else haunted at night by adam driver's thick ass  
> because i'm losing sleep


	13. exercising my glove kink and YOU CANT STOP ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "*whispers* kylo fisting rey, or trying to? *runs away*"

She’s come for him twice already, writhing around two of his gloved fingers, the both of them soaked in her fluids. Her stomach is fluttering with every breath, legs trembling around him; her hands are clutching at his arm between her legs, and she’s still begging him for more.

Kylo Ren, still fully clothed, leans over Rey on the black sheets under her. Her bare skin is flushed, her small breasts blushing pink from the attention he’s been giving them with his mouth, and her lips are swollen from his bruising kisses and her own teeth.  
“What do you want, Rey?” He purrs close to her ear, and Rey groans, feeling his fingers lazily pumping in and out of her.  
“Oh fuck…I want more, please–-please, please…” She’s breathless and entreating, tucking her knees up slightly, feeling the angle shift and stretch differently, shivering around him. “Oh _Force_ …“  
Kylo pushes her thighs apart and leans down slightly, settling back on his haunches and withdrawing his hand from her to shake the coating of arousal and cum off of his glove before spreading her pussy open, baring the tender pink skin to his hungry eyes. Rey shudders and sucks her lower lip between her teeth, watching him do this, her hands holding her thighs in place now.  
“You have such a delicious little cunt, Rey,” he murmurs, and Rey swallows, her toes curling a little in anticipation. He slowly slides his two fingers into her slick entrance again, and Rey shivers, groaning against her teeth. Kylo curls his fingers just slightly inside her, and when he feels her clench and tremble, he withdraws again, leaving Rey panting slightly and wanting.  
“Ky–Kylo…”

He pushes back at her pussy again, however, but this time there’s another finger pressing inside with the first two, and Rey gasps at the stretch, wincing some as he eases into her body, thumb rubbing slow circles over her clit.  
“You wanted more, didn’t you?” He taunts her, watching his fingers disappear into her soaked cunt, and Rey whimpers, tossing her head and trying to adjust to the new stretch.  
“Nnngh–aaahh–-” She struggles to breathe, muscles clenching and trying to accommodate him. His cock is big, she knows the ache and stretch he creates in her when they fuck properly, but his fingers together are larger still, and she whines when he shifts his hand and she can feel every ridge and seam on his glove. “Ky-Kylooo…too–too big…” His thumb rubs more deliberately at her clit, and his free hand reaches to slide up over her belly and to palm one of her small breasts, rolling a rosy nipple between leather-clad fingers. Rey bucks against him and he feels her clamp down around his fingers, but the movement makes her cry out, her legs tensing up.  
“Shhh…” He leans over her again, pressing kisses over her neck and down to her chest, fingers still working in and out of her, thumb circling her clit, “Have I ever denied you anything before, my Rey?” Bait. She groans, writhing under him and feeling the leather of his gloves shifting inside of her. Her hips start to move back against him after a moment, working her towards her release.  
“Fuuuuck…” She draws out, low and needy, grasping at his hair as he takes one of her breasts into his mouth. “Kylo…” He bites down into her skin and curls his fingers in her, feeling her body jolt and freeze up.  
“Say it.” He lifts his head, pulling his mouth away from her tender skin and meeting her eyes. “Say it, Rey.” His fingers press deeper, and Rey lets out a low whine,  
“Aahn–Be– _Beennnnn_ ….!”

He coaxes her to orgasm after that. Rey collapses against the sheets, spent and gasping for breath, and he sits beside her, trailing a light hand over the line of her torso. Rey takes his hand in weak, trembling fingers and brings it to her lips, tasting herself on his glove.  
“My Ben…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WHOEVER SENT ME THIS ONE:   
> HAVE YOU SEEN ADAM DRIVER'S HANDS  
>  _HAVE YOU SEEN HOW BIG KYLO REN'S HANDS ARE_


	14. there are two genders: monsterfuckers and cowards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'd..... love to see a continuation of your monster/ witch fucking from bedroom hymns, if you're up for that *finger guns*

Summers are…trying…but winters are possibly more so.  
They do get cold, even this far south; not quite cold enough for snow, but cold enough it makes the nights without a furnace a struggle to stay warm. He faults her for her prioritizing on these nights, though he’s not the one that has to keep himself warm.

“You could have had renovations done by now.”  
“That’s too much! You heard what the guy said when I had them come out to give me an estimate; are you kidding? Highway robbery.” Rey is, at present, shuffling around in a sweatshirt and very old, very worn out flannel pants, and a pair of very old slippers that were probably once fuzzy, but now just look more like spare carpeting on her feet. Dark eyes watch her cross the bedroom back to her bed, where she’s created her usual winter nest of blankets and pillows over the old mattress pushed into the corner of the room, and then as she settles into the middle of it all with her phone, setting a mug of tea on the old bedside table within arm’s reach.

She’s finished her work for the day, done some cleaning, made sure the perimeter wards are still in place, and now she’s fresh from a bath, and smells like pine, and vetiver, and spice. He slinks up to settle next to her, taking a pleased sniff before letting out a long, open-mouthed yawn and flashing white teeth, then giving her a bored look when he feels her shifting a little under her clothes, rubbing at her nose as she scrolls through something on her smartphone.  
“You’re going to get sick again, you know.” She doesn’t look at him, rolls her eyes.  
“I’ll be fine. We go through this every winter. Could be worse–-we could live up north.”  
“There are fireplaces there. Chimneys. People know they’re supposed to stay warm.” He sniffs, and she shakes her head.  
“I’m fine. We’re fine here.” Outside, they can hear wind in the trees. Rey settles into her blankets a little more as the wind picks up, but a moment later, the lights go out.

“Oh son of a bitch…” She watches the wi-fi bars on her phone flicker and disappear. “ _That’s_ what needs to get fixed, the fucking cables outside…” The large black dog next to her sighs, glancing out the window.  
“We’re not going out there to fix them tonight.” Rey glances down at him now, and he seems to curl around her a little more, his strange voice a little lower. “Nothing close, but things are too active with him hanging around here.” Rey turns to follow his gaze out the window now herself. Nothing but trees and moss being whipped about by the wind, but she understood the meaning.  
“Fine, we’ll stay inside.” She sighs, shifting a little in the blanket nest. “He’s proving himself a real piece of work. Sometimes I wish he’d just show up here again so we could get rid of him.” The dog shakes its head, eyes narrowing some.  
“Not that easy. And I don’t know what he wants–-he’s dragging you into this, and he wouldn’t take time for that if he didn’t want something.” She grimaces, wrinkling her nose.  
“Well he’s not getting anything from me.” Almost immediately she’s aware that there’s a much larger body in the blanket nest with her, and turns her head just slightly as her companion slides an arm around her waist.  
“No he certainly won’t.” Large arms pull Rey in against a broad chest, and she glances up at him over her shoulder, “You’re mine, after all.” It’s not a particularly affectionate statement, more a statement of fact. Rey gives him a look.  
“I think it’s technically the other way around since you’re _my_ familiar, Kylo.” His brow goes up, looking down at her in the dim light.  
“You think so?” The warning tone in his voice isn’t unfamiliar. Rey licks her lips some, feeling his arms shifting against her sweatshirt. She pushes her luck.  
“I’m the one that summoned you. I’m the one that managed to bind you--” Teeth snap near her neck and she feels her sweater being pushed up her torso.  
“You summoned me on _accident_ , little witch. You struck a _deal_ , you did no kind of ‘binding’.” He growls in her ear, pushing her sweatshirt up and baring her small breasts to the cold air. Rey shivers, feeling her nipples stiffen as his large hand changes, fingers becoming claws that press into her skin. His free hand shifts to push the waistband of her pants down, but instead the fabric gives and rips, tearing a hole through the crotch of them. Rey gasps, arching when another clawed hand slides between her legs, and as the torn pajama pants slide down her thighs she can feel him behind her, body still mostly human but a very slick and burning-hot erection that is most definitely _not_ mostly human pressing against her ass.

She shifts back against him, lifting herself up on her knees, tossing her sweatshirt aside and reaching over her head to try and wrap her arms around his neck. When he got like this it was intoxicating, infectious, and she felt the same kind of hunger coursing through her own body–-probably due to the connection they had, but either way, it was a need that demanded to be met for both of them. He ruts up against her, cock sliding between her legs but not inside, teasing at her now-damp curls. She rocks back, rubbing herself against him, groaning at the heat and friction, knowing just what’s coming. He leans in and breathes out a snort of laughter near her ear.  
“You think you’re not mine? You think you don’t belong to me, little witch girl?” His form hulks over hers, even while nearly-human. She feels his clawed fingers tease at her nipples, tug her legs apart wider, feels his cock press at her entrance and bites her lip in anticipation, waiting for him to move. He lets her wait, however, just a moment or so, but it is excruciating.  
“Do it, you fucking tease–-” She hisses at him, tangling fingers in his hair and wiggling her hips against his grasp. The head of his cock bumps her clit and her spine bows, the sudden jolt of pleasure tearing a groan out of her. “Damn it Kylo, _fuck me_!”

He obliges. His hips slide up to meet hers and Rey shudders as he pushes into her waiting pussy.  
“Oh gods…” She’s breathless, grasping at him over her shoulders. His huge clawed hands go to her hips, and pull her body to his until he’s fully sheathed in her and her soft ass is pressed back against him. Rey shivers and jerks at how full she feels, jaw hanging slack for a moment as she adjusts to the stretch even after so many times before. He holds her there, however, keeps them still.  
“ _You are mine,_ ” he growls in her ear, and grazes inhuman-sharp teeth over the skin below her ear. Rey lets out an obscene moan, fingers pulling at his hair with how tight they’ve latched on. “Tell me.”  
“Yes–yes, yesyesyes–-” She slides her legs around his as best she can, “I’m yours, just–-oh gods, oh fuck, _please_ …” He doesn’t leave her wanting. She is his witch-–and he takes care of his things.

Rey squeals and groans for him, her body easily accommodating him before long. They seem to meld together as he thrusts into her, and Rey feels a strange energy whenever they do this–whenever he’s inside her. There’s power, she’s not sure why or how she’s feeling it quite so much when he’s shoved balls-deep in her and she’s nearly seeing static, but it’s there. The room feels warmer, and she can smell something earthy and deep and good in the air.  
Kylo Ren pushes her forward so that she’s pressed against her pillows, hunching over her and driving into her with slow, deliberate thrusts, feeling the plush softness of her ass on him with each stroke.  
“More,” She gasps, shifting around and making him slip out of her with a wet pop, lying on her back to face him. She reaches for him, something golden and heated glowing in her eyes, and he feels that same energy she does, feels it overtaking him, his body shifting into something huge and dark, flashing black teeth in a near-canine maw, red eyes glowing in the dark. Rey doesn’t shy away, rests her legs around the creature’s hips and reaches for its maned head. The Kylo Ren beast looms over her and lowers a rough tongue to draw a line up her neck, claws dragging her smaller body to his. She feels him shift, feels a cockhead press at her ass and she breathes deep, nodding hurriedly. “Do it, do it, I want you-–” The stretch is so much more now, blinding for a moment until she reaches to rub at her clit, whining at the pain and pressure, but he moves slow, carefully easing her onto him, second cock still rubbing along her wet folds as he does.

Rey’s breathing hard, rocking her hips against him, feeling the slick of her own arousal and his helping him thrust one cock into her ass, but she feels the other weeping against her cunt and shifts some, breathless and wanting. His voice is low and growling, not the same now but good.  
“Do you want this?” She nods, breathing out a fluttering moan.  
“I want it, I want it so bad…”  
He’s careful about lifting her from the pillows and lining their bodies up properly, careful as he holds her up and slowly pushes both cocks into her, feeling her convulse and clench around him so tightly he growls, having to stop until she relaxes her muscles more. Rey’s eyes roll and she grasps at dark black fur, body bucking against the enormous intrusion but oh…it’s better than anything she’s ever known.  
“Oh fuck…” She breathes out reverently, and he can’t help but agree.

It’s slow-going at first, she still has to adjust to the sheer size of him in both holes-–but when he moves she doesn’t care if it hurts or doesn’t hurt or how sore she’ll be later, it doesn’t matter.  
“Oh fuck, Ky-Kylo…” He’s slow but his thrusts are powerful, and Rey is seeing stars, letting out a stream of breathless and jumbled sentiments. He holds her close and she’s never felt so completely full, and she feels the pressure building up in her belly, trying to rock back against him when it becomes unbearable. She feels filled to bursting but she knows there is more, knows there is more to be had from him.  
“Please–-please, please, please, I need-–I need-–” He brushes something in her and she lets out a whine, low and needy. He noses at her neck, teasing sharp teeth.  
“What do you need, my little witch?” A hissing intake of breath, she feels him withdrawing from her nearly entirely.  
“Fill me–-do it, fill me up,” She is not pleading, she is commanding. He rams up into her a final, _hard_ time, and she squeals with how rough it is but when her body clamps down on him they both hit climax and the minute Rey feels Kylo Ren’s two cocks inside her positively _explode_ , she _screams_.

It’s good, it’s so good, Rey’s vision goes white for a moment and she feels something molten and powerful inside her that fills her so full it starts to leak out. Kylo Ren rests her against the blankets with him, huge, dark form curled around her protectively, possessively, as he’s still buried deep. She feels him hilted in her cunt and ass and exhales, shivery arms wrapping around him.  
“You’re mine,” she murmurs, and he would refute her, but she’s already starting to doze off.  
“I’m yours, Rey,” he agrees, somewhat resigned, but strangely affectionate now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo anon thank u for being an absolute gem bc i love the witch!au and i love big beefy monster boy kylo ren


	15. missed that folgers commercial opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "maybe breylo (kylo/rey/ben) smut?"

Holiday break meant no school, meant an obligatory visit home, seeing the parents, seeing extended family… for the Solo twins, it meant seeing _her_.

She was their adopted cousin, a ward of their strange and estranged uncle Luke. When they were younger she visited with Luke and their dog Artoo, got into fights with the twins, was much beloved by Leia and even by Han, who was strangely endeared to her as well. She stayed near the adults when they visited, didn’t like being around the twins, argued until they all three got into trouble.

That had been _years_ ago.

When Ben Solo got to his apartment, Kylo’s motorcycle was already out front. He let himself in out of the snowy outdoors, and knew immediately what he was walking into.

Rey was in an oversized ugly Christmas sweater and nothing else at the moment; bouncing on Kylo’s lap on the sofa.  
Kylo’s shirt was off and his pants were undone. His hands were on her hips and her arms were around his neck, and Ben shut the door behind him quickly, swallowing a little and kicking his shoes off by the door. He couldn’t do much but stare for the longest time, watching Rey’s much smaller body dip up and down against Kylo’s, his twin’s large hands helping keep some kind of rhythm to things.  
“Kylo–-god I missed you–-” Rey’s voice is breathy and high, slightly stuttered with each bounce of her hips.  
“Missed you too, Rey–-fuck I missed you, missed this tight pussy of yours–-” Rey groans, hips slowing until she’s grinding against him.  
“Is that all–-all you missed? You asshole…” It’s halfhearted, fluttery as she tries to work at getting herself off. Ben watches Kylo press his mouth to the side of her face, kissing her ear and burying his nose in her mussed hair.  
“Missed your cute little tits, too. And your mouth, and-–” Rey gasps about something and her voice sounds shivery, her head lolling back some.  
“God I missed your cock-–!” Kylo smirks, snapping his hips up against hers until she bucks against him and her breathing turns into breathless gasping and he knows she’s coming.  
“You’re just like me then, sunshine…” But he grunts and buries his face in her hair and Ben swallows thickly, stepping further into the living room and adjusting his glasses some, raking a slightly shaking hand through his hair. 

He’s already hiding a very firm and chafing erection in his jeans, staring down his twin and their cousin on the couch, and it’s Rey that notices him first, shifting a little on Kylo’s lap to look back at him, her freckled face flushed.  
“Ben!” She sounds delighted to see him, and it makes the other Solo twin’s cock twitch. Rey slides herself off of Kylo’s cock, shuddering when he pops out of her again, and reaches for Ben, beckoning him closer. “Ben, we didn’t know when you’d be here!” When he gets closer he stops, leaning against the arm of the loveseat near the sofa they’re on.  
“I didn’t even make you two wait that long!” He sighs, shaking his head, and Kylo snorts.  
“Don’t tell me you’re _jealous_ , Benny boy…” Ben rolls his eyes, and Rey looks up at him apologetically.  
“We were waiting, but it’s…it’s been months, and…” Kylo leans forward, snaking an arm around Rey’s waist from behind.  
“Don’t be so jealous, she missed you too Ben.” His arm slides up and drags her sweater with it, the knit fabric snagging on her breasts underneath. Kylo leans back again and pulls Rey with him, the both of them still facing Ben–-who gets an unobstructed view of Rey’s spread legs. Kylo nudges her thighs apart with one hand, the other still around her waist, and meets his twin’s eyes over her shoulder. “See?” Rey shivers a little in his arms, but her eyes stay on Ben’s face as well.  
“He’s right, Ben, I missed you too.” Her voice is soft, too soft and sweet for how fucked up their situation really was. 

Kylo reaches between her legs and spreads her open for Ben to see just how glistening wet she still is.  
“See? She missed you–-look how happy she is to see you.” Rey takes a shuddering breath and licks her lips, groaning softly.  
“Ben…”

The other Solo twin isn’t patient enough to resist this.

He lunges forward off the loveseat armrest, swooping in to kiss Rey and slide a leg onto the sofa with she and Kylo. Rey reaches up to wrap her arms around him, kissing back just as fervently before her hands go to the buttons of his shirt.  
“Rey…” he murmurs against her jaw, letting her unbutton his shirt and tug it out of his pants, pushing it down over his shoulders. Doesn’t matter that they only get limited time together every year for now, doesn’t matter that she’s their cousin, even if not by blood. She’s the only thing they care about, the only person the set of them have ever let in. Ben’s hands go to her waist and Kylo gets up to step out of his pants while Rey helps Ben undress.

Rey and Ben are breathless when they pull apart again, his shirt off and his pants undone, Rey’s hand down the front of his underwear, palming his pulsing erection.  
Now it’s Kylo’s turn to watch as Rey frees Ben’s straining cock and moves astride his lap to lower herself onto him. Ben groans, a hand running fingers into Rey’s hair.  
“Jesus christ, Rey…” She moves slowly at first, riding him in slow, deliberate thrusts, and Kylo perches on the sofa behind her, taking his time stroking his own cock watching her. Ben doesn’t take long before he’s rocking back up against her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he rolls his hips up against hers. “God I missed you Rey…”  
It doesn’t take long before Ben’s spilling into her as well, and Rey moans, shivering and arching her back, reaching for Kylo behind her.

He doesn’t need any more incentive than that, wrapping his arms around her and immediately going for her breasts, fingers teasing at her nipples. He leans over her to glance down at Ben, who’s flushed and breathing a little harder by now.  
“Feel better?” Ben groans quietly and leans up to kiss Rey again, hand stroking her hip.  
“Much better.” Kylo kisses Rey’s cheek, nuzzling her hair and tugging at her breasts.  
“How about you, sunshine?” Rey groans softly, one arm wrapping around Ben’s neck while the other goes for Kylo’s hair.  
“Better now that you’re here.” She shifts up on her knees and pulls them both in close. “We don’t have anywhere to be until tonight…” Kylo nods, nipping at her ear and reaching a hand down to tug her hips back to his, grinding his cock against the cleft of her ass as Ben reaches a hand between her legs, fingers gently slipping into her slick folds.  
“We sure don’t.”

Ben is so different from his twin-–he’s gentle and warm, kissing her face and rubbing circles around her clit, his thrusts slow and deliberate into her aching cunt. Kylo is demanding and not rough, but not overly gentle with her either. He kneads at her breasts and teases her nipples, mouth biting and sucking at the skin on her neck as he eases up into her ass. Rey gasps and whines, clutching at the couch cushions and pressing her hips against both of them, aching and giddy with the pressure of them both filling her at the same time.  
“God-–fuck, fuck I missed you both-–” Rey whimpers, reaching over her shoulder to grasp at Kylo’s hair, feeling his teeth on her neck.  
“God you’re so fucking tight,” He groans, rocking up into her in tandem with Ben.  
“Waited all fucking year for this,” Rey moans, “God I love you two…” Ben kisses under her chin and Kylo buries his face in her hair.  
“Love you too, Rey.”  
“Love you too, sunshine.”  
It feels like all three of them are breathing as one person, the twins thrusts join together and they fuck her in perfect unison, Rey writhing and mewling between their bodies as she takes them both, body clenching and fluttering around their cocks.  
She comes just after they do, the feeling of both of them shooting into her at once sending her over with a shriek, fingers scrabbling for purchase on anything they can grasp, but the twins hold her tight and slowly thrust against her just a few more times, riding out Rey’s climax with her.

Rey’s still in her sweater, somehow, when things are done with. Her legs are shivery and sticky and she’s flopped between both twins on the floor of Ben’s living room.  
“Is it gonna be weird if we all three show up together…?”  
“If we don’t take a shower first, then yeah probably.”  
“What time is it?”  
“My phone’s in my pants.”  
There’s some fumbling over the carpet and then Rey’s pleased voice.  
“Still have another hour and a half…” 

They don’t end up going to dinner with their family.  
Instead, they spend the evening in font of a fake fire on Ben’s TV, naked and settled in with some hot chocolate.  
“We can just call them later,” Kylo shrugs it all off.  
“Tell them my flight was delayed,” Rey nods.  
“We’ll just see them at the party tomorrow night,” Ben reasons, resting an arm around Rey’s waist. Rey tucks her knees up a little, tugging both of their heads in so she can kiss each of them.  
“At least we got a night with no hassle.” She settles in, wrapping an arm around each of them. “This is a good enough Christmas present for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS YALL


	16. supreme leader in the streets ben solo in the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Hi, sorry, I'm kinky. For the smut stuff, how about forced orgasms, exhibitionism, possible multiple penetration and misuse of the force/lightsabers? SORRY, YOU DON'T NEED TO USE ALL OF THEM, DON'T MIND ME"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is slightly similar to chapter 9--there's some harder content in here and it starts off as dubcon, and if you couldn't get through chapter 9 then i'd recommend skipping this one too.  
> for those of you that are skeptical but might want to read: i promise this gets a happy ending.

The scavenger girl is aboard the Finalizer again.

It’s become their lead ship since the Supremacy’s destruction; and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has set up his own throne aboard the star destroyer now. The girl showed up once again out of nowhere, and was immediately cuffed and put in a detention cell. She was their prisoner, this time, though there were some breaths held in regards to how she might escape again when faced with their new leader.

It’s Hux that has the ‘privilege’ of escorting her–-cuffed and secured, of course–-with a small squad of Stormtroopers to the throne room. Ren–-no, the _Supreme Leader_ , rather, is seated on his pedestal, the Knights of Ren serving as his black-clad Praetorian Guard now. The girl doesn’t speak as they walk. Hux is wondering just what this is all about, but he’s waiting for his opportunity to find any crack of weakness to prey upon today. Everyone knows Ren’s weakness is the girl. 

She’s shoved forward when they face the steps of the throne finally, but keeps herself straight and tall. Hux stands off to the side some, his usual look of distaste in its place.  
“The girl, _Supreme Leader_ , as requested.” Even Rey nearly makes a face at the scathing tone of his voice, but Kylo Ren doesn’t remark. In fact, he barely moves--leans on his elbow on the armrest of his metal throne and watches Rey intently.  
“Did you think you would come here and everything would be fine, you’d bring me back to the Light?” He stares Rey down from his perch, and she meets his gaze, her eyes hard as his voice echoes around them in the large durasteel chamber. She says nothing. He sits up some. “Did you think I’d welcome you with open arms?” Still, no response. He looks her over quietly now, and no one else in the room moves. Not the Knights, not the Stormtroopers, not Hux, and certainly not Rey. “You came here on your own, that’s amusing. Throwaway ship, no tracker, no communicator. Does the Resistance even know you’re here? Do they know their precious Jedi girl flew right into a star destroyer all alone to try and what, sway Kylo Ren?”  
“I came for Ben Solo.”

Finally, a reply.  
Rey stares him down, her face neutral. Kylo Ren is silent for a moment before nodding slowly.  
“Ahh, right. Now I see…now I see.” He settles back in his seat some. “You thought you’d walk in here and use that name, and I’d, what…rethink everything, renounce the First Order, flit back to the Resistance with you.” Rey doesn’t even see it coming, the yank on the front of her clothing so that she’s stumbling up the steps to the throne as if he’s pulling her with a fist clenched in her tunic. He leans forward when she’s close enough, lowering his voice to hiss at her. “You thought _wrong_!” Rey doesn’t flinch, doesn’t move.  
“You think this is where you belong? This isn’t who you are, Ben. You’re stronger than this.” The hold on her tunic releases.  
“You think this is weakness?” He counters, leaning back again. “I am the Supreme Leader, now. All of this is mine to command. If I gave the order, every blaster in this room would fire on you right now.”  
“But you won’t.” He gets to his feet, towering over her.  
“No, you’re right. That wouldn’t accomplish much.” He looks strangely placid, taking his time strolling in a circle around her. “No, I’m going to make this an example.”

Rey swallows some, at this, and she steels herself, glaring up at him.  
“What are you talking about?” He gives a flick of his fingers and she’s turned to face the rest of the room now, sparse though the other ‘guests’ are.  
“You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I’ve become weak, and that you’re going to be able to exploit some weakness of mine simply because you’re _you_. I’m going to remedy that for you.” Rey barely has time to react before her clothing is being torn open in the front, baring her chest to the room. She gasps, eyes wide, and wrestles a little with the cuffs on her wrists, giving Kylo Ren a venomous glare.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” She snarls at him, hunching forward slightly as if it’ll hide her nudity. There’s a palpable sense of shock in the room, and more than one of the Stormtroopers shifts in their spot. Hux’s brow goes up slightly and then knits, what the hell is Ren doing? He didn’t expect this in the slightest. Kylo just forces Rey to stand straight, shaking his head.  
“You flew all the way here alone–-came begging to my door. You had to have known this plan of yours might not go the way you thought–-but I have to wonder just what you were thinking could happen.” He runs a hand over her hair, looking down at her imperiously and lowering his voice. “But I don’t really have to wonder, do I.”

Rey glares at him, trying to keep her breathing normal. An awful smile curves over his face, and she feels heat rising to her face, feeling him rooting around in her head.  
“You were really hoping this would work. I shouldn’t be surprised, considering your whole lot of idiots doesn’t seem able to do much more than that, but I’m impressed.” He shakes his head some, leaning a little closer to her face. “And you had personal motives…didn’t you? For coming here, for hoping I’d come with you…I see them-–you’re creative for a prospective _Jedi_ , Rey.” His voice is dripping with disdain, but there’s amusement still. Rey’s face goes a bit pink as she feels him tapping into her more private thoughts, the things she’s thought about alone in her bunk at night, the dreams that have made her wake, covered in sweat and something else damp and sticking between her legs.  
“Fuck you,” she snaps, and he grins at her.  
“You’re certainly trying, huh?”

Rey wrestles with the cuffs again and he lets out a low laugh, making her go still.  
“Jedi aren’t supposed to form attachments, you know. I’m sure you do-–I know you’ve read those books. No attachments. The physical is frowned upon.” He slides a hand down the curve of her neck to palm one of her breasts, leather-gloved fingers sliding over a stiffening nipple, and Rey’s glare is murderous. “But you’re not a Jedi, are you Rey?”

She can feel phantom hands on her, over her clothing and then under it, unseen fingers ghosting over her sides, the curve of her belly, between her legs. More than she can count-–she knows he’s doing this and she can’t stomach the fact that it feels _good_ , despite how wrong it all is. His hand at her breast slides away and he steps back from her, watching as she swallows and her breathing begins to hitch slightly, heat rising to her face. She stares him down as he torments her, the rest of the congregation not understanding what’s going on, but seeing the look on the scavenger girl’s face and the slight shifting of her legs when it starts. She bites her lips, shutting her eyes tightly and trying not to give in, but the Force-hands tease at her nipples and rub maddeningly light between her thighs, making her clench her legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure building up there. It’s enough to make her jolt when the fingers brush just right, and knowing that there are other people staring at her as this is happening is somehow enough to nearly send her over–-  
She gasps when Kylo roughly takes her chin in his gloved fingers, still not moving any closer to her.  
“Look at me, Rey.” The minute her eyes lock onto his, a wave of absolute nerve-wracking pleasure washes over her, and Rey chokes out a sob, knees buckling under her. 

The room is uncomfortably silent for a long moment as Rey shivers, on her knees in front of Kylo Ren now. One of the Stormtroopers makes a sort of strangled noise, as if they’re clearing their throat possibly, but no one dares move to see where it came from.

Rey pants for breath as Kylo takes a step closer to her, stunned at how sudden the orgasm hit her and how hard it was, damn him-–her pants are soaked and she’s flushed, though the tremors in her legs are subsiding.  
“Did you enjoy that, getting off in front of my soldiers?” His voice is patronizing, and she grits her teeth, refusing to look around the room. The toe of one of his boots grazes the darkened fabric over her crotch. “It certainly looks like you did.” Rey glares up at him, and he stares back, imperious and impassive. “You look angry, though. Was that not what you wanted?” He drags her back up with the Force, though her feet leave the ground and her face hovers just below his. “Not enough? You did come all this way just to see me.” She feels his hand cup her through her soaked pants, and then fingers curl into a fistful of fabric, yanking down until her wet curls are exposed to the room. She doesn’t break their gaze, hisses a breath out through her teeth when his leather-clad fingers slide along her folds and then withdraw, even that small gesture creating a deafeningly lewd noise in the otherwise silent throne room. He brings his hand up to look at the glistening slick on his glove, and gives Rey an amused look, his eyes studying hers for a moment. “You still want more,” Slowly, his hand lowers again, pushing her layers of clothing aside to rest on her abdomen, feeling the contours of her muscles and sliding downwards, “Don’t you?” His fingers graze her clit and spread her open, probing there and in her thoughts only for a moment before Rey jerks and bites back a groan. “Ahh, you do,” He taunts her with a line he’s fed her before, snide and drawling out of his mouth. Rey snarls at him, flashing her teeth.  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“You’re getting off on a room of people watching you cum for me.”

There’s a noise nearby, Hux clearing his throat and eyeing the pair from below the throne’s platform.  
“Is there more of a _point_ to this, Supreme Leader–-”  
“–-I don’t remember asking for your opinion, General.” Kylo turns to face him for a moment and the ginger man takes a breath through his nose, falling back again. “Patience, General Hux. I’m sure even you’ll enjoy this.” He moves to stand next to Rey’s suspended body, making it so now there’s no way for her to ignore the rest of the people in the room. “In fact, I know you’ll enjoy this.” He leans in slightly towards Rey, his eyes never leaving the pale General standing nearby, his voice nowhere near a whisper. “He’s got a very strange interest in you, did you know that? I’m sure you didn’t. You haven’t had the opportunity to get into his head. You wouldn’t like it–-” He pauses, glancing down to assess how slick his glove’s gotten. “–-Or maybe you would.” Rey struggles in his grasp and tears her eyes away from the General and the Stormtroopers.  
“Stop it, Ben.” Immediately his hand is on her face, forcing her to look at him, the amusement in his expression gone.  
“No.” She feels a shiver roll through her when she hears the warning in his tone and sees the look in his eyes. “And Ben Solo is gone. You’re not getting help from anyone with that name.” Rey lets out a loud gasp when he releases her entirely and her feet hit the ground again, but then he’s right behind her, yanking her back by a fistful of her tunic and then winding a hand into her hair, holding her back at an uncomfortable angle so that he can keep his head near hers. “No one here is going to disobey an order, Rey. Whether I tell them to shoot you right now, or to stay silent and watch me put you in your place.” Rey’s breath hitches and she swallows hard, gritting her teeth and setting her jaw as she hears shifting fabric and then feels him pressing against the exposed cleft of her ass.

Rey takes deep breaths, staring ahead and trying to ignore the fact that they’re not alone, that as Kylo Ren slides his cock against her cunt there are Stormtroopers, guards, and Hux present, some of them only feet away from her. She can feel their eyes on her, can hear the thoughts they’re broadcasting loud and clear without even trying, by now. _Resistance whore, Jedi bitch_ , they’re enjoying this, even if they still harbor displeasure towards Kylo Ren. Rey makes a startled sound when she feels Kylo bump her clit, her hips shifting uncomfortably against him, but this just helps him find a proper angle, and without warning he thrusts into her, pulling her body back to his by her hair and hip. Her eyes widen and she gasps deep and wordless, hands flexing in the cuffs on her still at the sudden stretch in her pussy and the fact that even while she was wet, it wasn’t quite enough to make things as slick as she’d have liked. His cock feels uncomfortably large inside her, too big and too much, making her eyes water slightly and her body clench and spasm at the intrusion.  
“Ff-ffuck-–!” it’s low and rasping-–not something she intends anyone else to hear-–and Rey clenches her teeth, trying not to cry out when it feels like he presses even deeper. Kylo Ren tugs at her hair to get her attention, leaning in again.  
“Is this better, Rey?” He starts to move painfully slowly, drawing out of her and then thrusting back again, making her grunt and gasp and bite back cries. “Is this what you wanted? Is this what you dreamed about, those nights you woke up drenched in sweat and your own cum?” She shuts her eyes, trying to block out the memories he’s trying to dredge up in her mind, but it isn’t completely working. “You didn’t imagine it soft. You didn’t fantasize about anything gentle.” He rams into her hard enough to make her cry out. “You soaked your blankets over dreams of me fucking you senseless. Does it matter if they’re watching you?” Rey whines when he slips a hand up to twist and tug at one of her nipples, still being bombarded also by the emotions she’s reading from everyone else in the room. They’re aroused, watching this, watching her be debased like this. Some of them wish it were them fucking her. Rey feels their eyes on her like the phantom hands Kylo set on her before and groans, opening her eyes again to see every head in the room turned her way. Even with helmets, she knows they’re all watching.

Why is it making her body feel even hotter? Knowing they’re watching him violating her, slamming his cock into her hard enough to make her whimper and wince, tears stinging her eyes, knowing that they’re imagining how it would feel if they were in his place, imagining how they’d do this differently–-why is it making her even wetter?

Kylo Ren pulls her backwards by her hair again and Rey groans at the shift in angle, her chest thrust forward to let the others see her small breasts jiggle with each hard thrust. He releases her hair, however, and his fingers curl around her throat, pressing just enough to keep her breathing, even if it’s with some effort.  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? I can see it, see what you’re imagining.” Rey shivers, feeling him reaching into her thoughts. She can hear him in her head, knows he’s twisting things around and making her see things she wouldn’t imagine on her own.  
”I’m not imagining anything!” She spits, but he tuts at her, far too gently.  
” _Liar._ ”  
  
He fucks her until she’s sobbing and writhing in his grasp, begging him to stop, but her pleas fall on deaf ears. He’s merciless, ramming into her aching cunt over and over, forcing her to her knees, her face pressed to the cold durasteel floor and she can’t move, can’t break free, can’t stop it herself. It feels real, as if she’s living the vision, and she lets out a strangled cry at the unreal sensation assaulting her nerves. She shudders and spasms around him in the physical world, another orgasm hitting her against her will. But he doesn’t stop.  
The vision changes, and she’s on her knees still, fucking herself with the handle of his lightsaber–-she can feel the ridged metal and the painful ache of it as if it truly were crammed inside her, and she can’t stop the tears from falling at the illusory pain, but she’s glad her bizarre arousal isn’t obvious to anyone except for Kylo Ren. He laughs at her in her thoughts, takes a fistful of her hair to make her look up at him as the too-large lightsaber feels as if it’s tearing her apart, ripping another painful orgasm from her.  
Next she’s being roughly jostled between a group of Stormtroopers, her bare skin tacky with cum and sweat. They grasp at her hair and face and shoulders, forcing their cocks into her mouth and hands as others hammer into her pussy and her ass, their thrusts in no particular rhythm and never enough to let her climax with them before one cock is exchanged for another, and she’s tossed about like a filthy plaything. They don’t care about causing her pain or leaving her wanting, only their own pleasure–-and they drench her in fresh cum every few moments in spite of her protests and pleas. She can see Kylo Ren standing nearby in the vision, staring down at her in disgust.  
“Or is this what you’ve been dreaming about, instead? Used like a whore by anyone that would have you–-would this even be a punishment?”  
”B-Ben, please-–!” The words tear out of her mouth on their own, trembling and rushed, and then Rey screams, wordless and desperate, convulsing around him and sobbing as she comes _again_.

By the time he finally stops bombarding her with these obscene hallucinations, she’s panting for breath, tears streaming down her face. Her legs are soaked in her own cum and there’s an embarrassingly large _puddle_ on the floor beneath her as well. Kylo Ren lets her collapse to her knees in a shivering, damp, heap of limbs and fabric, and meets her eyes before stepping in front of her and stroking himself until he comes on her face and collar, a gloved hand resting on her sweat-damp hair.  
”I hope the trip was worth it, Rey.” His voice is a mockery of affectionate. Rey manages to still glare up at him, spent and trembling and teary-eyed though she is. She lifts a shaking arm to wipe at her chin, baring teeth at him as she makes herself breathe normally again.  
“You were telling the truth. Ben Solo is dead–- _you’re_ a monster.”

The Stormtroopers that drag her back to the detention block are given strict orders not to touch her in any way other than to toss her back into her cell. General Hux excuses himself when they’re all dismissed, rethinking his calculation that the girl would be a weak point for Ren.

 

Late into the evening, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren storms back to his room with such a fearsome look on his face no one even thinks to stop him, not for anything. Word is spreading over the ship about what happened already.  
She’s waiting for him when his door slips open. He doesn’t bother with lights, makes do with the soft glow of utility lights at the few consoles in the walls, crosses the room in a blink and immediately stops before touching her.  
“Are you–-they saw that you had a bath, they made sure you saw a doctor-–”  
His reply is her hands taking his, pulling his gloves off and wrapping his arms around her. He sinks down to his knees, his head on her lap at the side of his bed. “That was too much. That went too far. That couldn’t have been what you wanted.” He shakes his head, fingers pressing into her sides. Rey threads her fingers through his hair, still exhausted, but her tone is light.  
“I told you to make it convincing. You did a good job-–I don’t think I’ve ever come that much in my life. And they’re all at least scared of not knowing what you’ll do next.” He looks up at her in the dim light, shaking his head again.  
“I could have hurt you.”  
“You wouldn’t.“  
A pause.  
“You…really enjoyed that?” She snorts quietly, and he can feel how tired she still is.  
“I did. It wasn’t quite what I was expecting but fuck, it was good. I’ve been waiting to do that in person for weeks now. And did you see that General’s face? Like he was going to explode!” She laughs softly, leans down to kiss his hair and her tone is more sincere, assuaging his fears. “I don’t want anyone else to touch me.” He holds onto her, fiercely protective.  
“No one ever will.” She cradles his head in her hands and he shifts up on his knees slightly, reaching up to stroke her cheek. “If anyone ever did-–” She shushes him, running her hands through his hair.  
“They won’t. I won’t let it happen either.”  
“You’re mine, Rey,” he rumbles at her, and Rey lets him curl her into his arms as he slides up onto the bed with her. He buries his face in her hair and cradles her so gently, rubbing her arms and her sides as if in apology for what took place in the throne room. Finally, his voice is quiet, hesitant:  
“Rey…”  
“Mm?”  
“Say it. Please.” A tremulous pause, “Please. My name.” Rey curls an arm around his head, holding him close, breathing his name out like a prayer.  
“ _Ben_. My Ben…” He sounds hushed and fearful,  
“You didn’t mean what you said–-” She cuts him off, her voice gentle, but firm.  
“Are you not Ben Solo? Ben Solo belongs to me, with me. Not Kylo Ren.” He tucks his legs up slightly, curling around her protectively, but seeking protection as well.  
“I’m yours, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i cant be tHAT mean to them okay like  
> i gotta have my fluff with my smut


	17. boy that shape of water movie looks good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "so you've probably got a ton of prompts already, but if you're inspired to do so, merman/sea monster kylo? (bonus points for tentacles, but weird sea creature dick is a++ too) (also, I'm loving the variety of your smut, thank you for feeding us tumblr goblins)"

Every year, Rey managed to gather what vacation time she could just to come south for a few weeks, hole up on a largely unbothered and uninhabited portion of a tropical island, and spend her days roaming beaches, reef diving, and not worrying about anything at all.

It was a welcome change to be combing for coral and seashells instead of scavenging for decent parts, and she could ignore her phone and take a break from social media for a little while to just disconnect and unwind and have time to herself with just the sand and the ocean to keep her company.

The day started like any other. She’d gotten herself covered in as much sunscreen as she even needed anymore, and slipped into a pale blue-green monokini–-something she’d have been too self-conscious to wear anywhere but somewhere that no one was around to see-–tied her hair back and packed her underwater camera, a watertight sealed snack for later, and a utility knife in her old canvas sack, tossing it over her shoulder as she set out into the morning sunlight to start her day.

It was warm and breezy–-the ocean was clear and blue here, teeming with colorful fish and further out, coral life. Rey loved the ocean; living in the southwest with nothing but rocks and red sand and dry heat gave her a profound appreciation for her time by the water like this. She’d become a strong swimmer, and diving was one of her favorite things to do.

By midday, she’d managed to take a good bunch of pictures and had already collected enough interesting odds-and-ends to make them jostle and clink around in her canvas bag as she walked, heading down the white-sand beach towards a part of the island she didn’t usually explore much. There had been high dunes there before, but it seemed like storms had washed them away since she’d last been–-and now that they were diminished, she could see there was another, smaller spit of island land within swimming distance from the beach she was on. Her brow went up and she paused for a moment. It looked like a smaller island, certainly not even something a person would be able to live on, but there were rock outcroppings she could see, and that promised tidepools and possibly caves. She was by herself, but..

Without much second-guessing, Rey hefted her bag and waded into the warm summer seawater, and headed out to swim to the small island.

The white sand clung to her tanned skin as she trudged up onto the beach on the small spit of land, taking a moment to look around. This place looked about as untouched as she’d seen an island here look-–no traces of plastics or bottles or man-made objects on the beach, nothing in the grass, no smell of oil or smoke or humans as she wandered into the grass beyond the beach. There were fruit trees, even, and birds that fluttered around overhead and chirped at her curiously as she walked. Flowering bushes rustled around her and the seabreeze brushed through the grass and the trees, but otherwise everything was calm and still and quiet, and Rey knew somehow that people really hadn’t been here, at least not in a good long time.

When she made it to the other side of the island-–it really was tiny, it hadn’t even taken her half an hour to get across-–she wandered down the beach, figuring she’d look for shells and just circle the island to get back again. Ahead, there was nothing but open ocean and blue sky, and fish jumping far out away. It was quiet, and beautiful; Rey thought to herself she’d definitely have to make a habit of coming here more often.

A little ways down the beach, however, she saw a rock formation coming into view--it had to be what she’d seen from the main island, and her steps quickened a little to get up close. It looked like a cave system, possibly, but from the outside it looked small enough that she didn’t see any reason she shouldn’t try and explore.

She climbed with practiced agility over the sun-heated stone until she could hop down into the grass again to face the mouth of the cave; it was small enough she’d have to lean down to get in, but when she peered in she could already see light-–it couldn’t be a deep cave at all. No reason she shouldn’t just take a peek, right? There was no one for miles–-but then, there was _no one_ for miles. No risk of being kidnapped or murdered…if she got into any wildlife trouble she had her knife and she would just…stay close to the mouth of the cave, not wander too far.

With that in mind, she ducked into the small opening, and slipped into the darkened stone tunnel.

She’d been right, it wasn’t a deep cave-–in fact, after about a foot or two of gradually enlarging tunnel, she was standing at full height in an enormous open-faced sea cave.

 

It had been carved out by wind and sea, the roof of it was curved and rough but had to be at least twelve, thirteen feet from the floor. A shelf of smoothed stone issued out in a plateau to end abruptly at the water, but beyond that there was stone submerged in the water, making it calm and quiet near the edge of the cave. Rey was stunned into silence, wandering into the echoing stone space-–everything made a huge sound, in here. Barefoot, she was quiet enough, but when she did let out even an awed whisper it boomed around her off the curved stone walls.  
“Wow…” she slowly drifted towards the edge of the stone shelf, looking around. Definitely nothing man-made, nothing human here. There were deposits of seaweed and sand here and there, probably from storms and high tide, but the stone floor was smooth from ages of water washing it down.

She got to the water, and glanced over the edge of the stone floor–she’d been right about a cave system after all. She could see the colors of a coral reef out further into open sea, but directly beneath her was a rock formation in the water that was unmistakably part of an underwater cave system. She squatted down, gazing into the water–-the sunlight reached enough to illuminate the pocket just below her, and the water was clear and shallow enough she could see all the way to the bottom. There was something glittering in the sand, though, and she leaned further, trying to see what it was...but then tossed her canvas bag aside, dangling her legs over the side of the stone shelf and into the water before slipping in completely.

The cave pocket she’d submerged herself in was definitely wide enough for her to dive down into with plenty of room so she wasn’t at any risk of getting stuck. The water was calm, even deeper down, and the current wasn’t reaching here-–it was the perfect place to dive like this. Absolutely delighted by her find, Rey surfaced again to grab her sack, and then dove down to the bottom to uncover what had tempted her down in the first place.

There were opalescent shells; glittering in all colors as they caught the sun, partially buried in the sand. Rey managed to collect a good few of them, along with some sea glass and pieces of colorful coral scattered over the sand nearby, things she hadn’t been able to see from the cave. Underwater, fish swam up around her without hesitation, completely undisturbed by her presence. Rey managed to even get a few pictures of them up close, giggling to herself at how bold some of them were, kissing at her skin and inspecting her before swimming away, clearly disinterested after that. She did surface for air a time or two, but then decided to explore a little further. The cave system was huge, the archways wide enough for her to swim through with no problem at all, pockets opening up to reef systems and deeper underwater crevices that hosted fish and eels that watched her, but were again undisturbed by her presence. When she surfaced now, she was in a lagoon on the other side of the cave on the island, and shook her head in amazement.  
“I never even knew this was here!” She’d definitely be coming back here, that was for sure.

Diving back again she decided to head back for the cave above water, so she could lay out all her little treasures and get a look at them properly. She hefted her bag up out of the water and laughed, still lazily treading water before bothering to hoist herself up and out again. The water was warm and there was nothing big nearby, she hadn’t even seen the briefest hint of sharks or sea snakes. Untying her bag, she peered inside and withdrew a few shells to look them over in the bluish light created by the sun on the ocean. They glimmered and shone, even then, and Rey let out a delighted laugh that echoed around her, bouncing around the cave before fading again. This had been a great day! Even if she came back here she could just explore, not even bother with more shells–-who _knew_ what else was hidden out here?

It was right about the time she was going to heft herself back out of the water that something brushed against her legs.

Rey yelped, and the cave was filled with her startled cry and the sloshing of water as she lunged out of the water and onto the stone shelf again, breathing hard.

“Holy shit, _what the hell_ –-” What was that?! Too big to be a fish, hadn’t it been? She put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat. She had overreacted. Probably just a fish. Her bag had gotten kicked in her rush to get out of the water, and her shells were littered around the cave floor around her now. Slowly, she slid over the stone and towards the edge again to see if she could still see what had touched her, reasoning that it had to have been a fish, or some floating seaweed…  
“I’m being a fucking idiot, freaking out like that…” she muttered, glancing over into the water.

It most definitely had _not_ been either one of those things.

There was a face staring up at her. Rey screamed, skidding backwards from the edge of the stone on her ass, sending shells skittering away.  
“ _What the fuck_ –-” and as she looked up, she was certainly not alone anymore.

There was a creature–-not a person, she noted very quickly, a _creature_ –-emerging from the water and onto the stone with her. The upper body was humanoid; a broad male torso, pale but patterned on his shoulders, neck, arms, hands, and around his waist with red and black marks–-but the torso led down to something entirely inhuman: inky black tentacles that crept over the cave floor, carrying the-–the–- _thing_ up out of the water with her. The creature looked down at her with a furrowed brow; it certainly _looked_ human, at least the top half of it. It even had _hair_ , a thick cloud of wet dark hair that curled around his face. His face…Rey found herself staring. He was…strangely handsome, with a prominent nose and heavy brow over a pair of dark and oddly soulful eyes rimmed with thick black lashes and reddish skin. His lips were in a bit of a frown at the moment, but they were full and looked…softer than Rey was expecting.

The tentacles–- _tentacles!_ she felt like she couldn’t even wrap her head around the notion of it-–were worth noting as well; so black they looked like they couldn’t be real, smooth and gleaming when they caught the light, teasing flashes of something deep dark red underneath.  
“Hooooly _shit_ …”  
The breathed-out words echoed around them in the cave as the enormous creature towered over her, strange black tendrils undulating around her. She watched the thing squint at her when she spoke, and then look around her at the floor of the cave, noting the shells that had spilled out of her bag. Rey noticed this herself, and realized suddenly: _oh shit, I’ve taken something that’s his._

The creature surged forward to lean over her, invading her space abruptly and completely. Up close like this she could see that some of the patches of patterning on his skin were like…like scales, but more like a snake’s than a fish. His eyes, too, were very dark grey-brown, not just black. Her breath caught and she felt herself going a bit red at how _close_ he was getting, but then she felt tentacles snaking up her calves, and she shrieked, thrashing her legs and trying to get away.  
“H-Hey! What–- _No!_ ”

The sea creature paused, tendrils around her legs loosening some as he leaned back to look down at her in puzzlement. She, he noted from her scent that it was ‘she’, was breathing hard and red in the face, this odd creature, but the red started to fade and he realized it was some kind of shift, not like the patterns on her skin. They were pleasing to the eye, however; he hadn’t seen a creature like this before. What part of the oceans was she from-–why was she up on land like this? Could she breathe? From the look of it, not well.

Determined to fix this, his tentacles curled more tightly around her legs–-they seemed so flimsy! No wonder she was having trouble getting back to the water–-and tugged her towards the edge of the shelf. Rey screeched, flailing and trying to grab something so she wouldn’t be pulled into the water by this thing, but he gave her an almost stern look, making an odd, low, rumbling growl. Rey froze, staring up at him.  
“I–-Please don’t–I-I don’t know what you are, but–-”  
Another rumble in response.  
“Do you even _understand_ me?!” She was being slid further towards the water and was starting to panic. “Hey-–I said–I said stop!” She kicked at his hold, heart racing in her chest. The creature shook his head and took hold of her waist now, and with a bit more effort dragged her down into the warm water.

Rey screamed as she was submerged, bubbles streaming out of her as she struggled–-only to find the creature had let go of her, and was floating a few inches away now, staring at her in bewilderment as she kicked towards the surface again.  
“What are you-–”

Rey broke the surface to suck in a deep breath, spluttering and splashing in shock, but it hit her: _Holy shit, did that thing talk??_

She turned to look down and found him staring up at her from below the surface, perplexed, and she still hoisted herself back up onto the stone, safely out of the water now, but still turning to look down. The creature was staring up at her, clearly confused as he drifted back towards the surface, torso slowly rising up out of the water to face her again. Rey stared, inches from his face, calmed now that he wasn’t trying to drown her, or whatever he’d been trying.  
“What _are_ you?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper. She was met with another rumbling, gravelly sort of growl, and cocked her head slightly. “Can you understand me?”

He was incredibly confused at this point. What was she doing, thrashing around like this and trying to communicate with him, teasing at being close, unless-–

He blinked at her, tilting his head some to look her over. She was an attractive little female, if a bit small and strange. A single black tentacle slipped out of the water and brushed over her leg experimentally, and Rey tensed up some, but didn’t move. What…what was he _doing_?

When she didn’t move back, he came further up out of the water, however, and his inky black tentacles with him. Rey stared up at him–-he really was huge, much bigger than she was, especially with the multiple appendages like he had-–and shifted back a little to fully see him, but when she did, two tentacles wrapped around her legs again, tugging her a little closer and snaking up over her thighs. Rey gasped, going scarlet again and trying to kick, but he held her fast this time.  
“H-Hey, what are you–-what do you think you’re doing?!” But it came out more breathy and tremulous than she intended. The suckers shifted over her skin and felt like a hundred little mouths kissing her legs, not hard or biting, just light and–-  
She kicked out reflexively when a tentacle brushed over the back of her knee, tearing a little giggle out of her as well. _Oh god_.

The tentacles slid higher, teasing around the fabric of her swimsuit–-when it gave some, however, the creature recoiled some in surprise. Rey blinked, swallowing and watching him lean in closer, staring at her bathing suit in shock, carefully reaching one of his humanoid hands to run large fingers over the hem of her suit over her hip before lifting it up away from her skin a bit. When it lifted, his eyes widened, and Rey almost laughed; had he thought it was…her skin? The moment the shock wore off, however, his exploring tentacles slipped underneath and roved up over her stomach, wiggling a bit when they found the cutout holes on the sides of the suit. The sensation was startling and strange, the tentacles held tight to her by the spandex of the monokini but still slithering underneath. She gasped, jerking when more of the tendrils joined the first two and began tugging at her swimsuit, the first two feeling up around her small breasts before her bathing suit is tugged aside, freeing one slightly jiggling breast and then the other. Rey gasped, but when she moved to try and cover herself, another tentacle coiled around her wrists, holding them firmly so that he could investigate her chest.

Tentacles didn’t seem to be enough, however, and as her rosy-brown nipples stiffened in the cool air, humanoid hands reached up to palm and knead at the soft, pliant, freckled skin. Rey bit in a moan, sucking her lower lip into her mouth and watching him tease at her breasts, fingers rolling her nipples between them and tugging experimentally, noticing each little jolt and shiver it drew out of her. He made another little rumbling noise at the look on her face, eyes meeting hers as he leaned in over her, tentacles drawing her up closer to him. He liked this, the look on her face, the flush in her skin, the way she shivered and twitched for him. His tentacles probed further, shifting between her legs and coiling around her thighs to pull them apart, allowing him access to where he could smell her the strongest. One tentacle tugged the crotch of her swimsuit aside and even Rey could smell her own arousal at this point, which just made her blush even more profusely. What–a tentacle slithered up, rubbing the smooth side against her already wet pussy. Rey groaned, shivering, and strained a little at his hold, though it was halfhearted at best now.

He slicked the tip of one tentacle in her arousal and with slow, careful movement, explored until he found her dripping entrance. Rey barely had time to gasp before he was slipping a tentacle inside of her, and she let out a high and breathy whimper at the penetration and the strangeness of how it felt. Suckers caught at her as they slid into her aching pussy, the tentacle getting thicker and wider the deeper it pressed, and it was wriggling inside of her, bumping and brushing places that made her clench up and squeal, jerking her hips against his probing. The creature rumbled at her again, leaning back to watch his tendrils explore her tanned skin and watch, pleasantly mesmerized by the sight of her pink pussy stretching around him. Rey whined, shivering in his hold as little suckers latched onto her nipples, their tentacles kneading at her little breasts, but between her legs it just wasn’t enough–-wasn’t _enough_ –-  
“ _Ohgod_ …” She gasped, hips shuddering at the fullness in her cunt but nothing more. “Oh god, _please_ –-fuck, if you can understand me, please, _please_ do something, move, _something_ –-”

If he could understand her, it was paying off. The tentacle buried in her pussy began to slide back out of her only the thrust in again, undulating inside of her to explore the velvety heat of her body as Rey quivered around him, rocking her hips back as best she could.

She hadn’t had sex with a partner in…well, god knew how long by now. Going on at least a few years, though that wasn’t to say she hadn’t been managing to scratch her own itches. This, though, this was something totally different. Something wriggling and _alive_ was inside of her, hitting nerve endings she didn’t even know she had, something was effectively sucking at her tits, and then something else moved to curl a suckered tendril around her clit–

Rey _gushed_.

The orgasm hit her like a breaking wave and she spasmed, the power of it knocking the air out of her lungs as she came all over herself and his prying tentacles. Rey was breathing hard when he finally drew back out of her, a fresh slick of cum and arousal leaking out of her once she was empty again, strings of it still connecting to his tentacle before they broke, and Rey watched the creature draw the tentacle up to his mouth to lick at the fluid she’d coated him in. She felt her pussy clench at the sight of it, watched the look of pleasant surprise on the creature’s face, and felt herself getting wet all over again. God… _what the hell had she gotten herself into?_

She’d hardly had time to catch her breath when he was sliding the same slick tentacle back into her cunt, though not as deep this time–and thankfully so, because with some effort another one wriggled inside to join it.  
Rey let out a stuttered screech at the strange pliant stretch, and her eyes rolled when the two tentacles began to shift and squirm inside of her, rolling over each other and making her jaw hang open. _Holy fuck_ , she’d never been this stretched or this full before-–it was achingly painful but good, _jesus christ so good_ , but when she felt a tentacle slither down the cleft of her ass and press to nudge a tentacle at her asshole, she tensed up and let out an unintelligible noise of protest. The sudden clench made the tentacles in her pussy shudder and squirm, and it took a matter of moments for her to come again, this time bucking and whining, shaking her head and sobbing as he pressed just slightly deeper and spread her, pressing up against that sweet spot and holding.  
Rey was a whimpering, writhing mess by now, gasping for breath and shrieking when the third tentacle used the fresh slick from her orgasm to slowly push up into her ass.  
“ _Aahh_ –n-not there–-” but she cut herself off in a groan, the feeling of three of these tendrils writhing and thrusting into her at such a slow and deliberate pace it was driving her insane.

When she started to whine and protest again at the pressure, one of the tentacles in her pussy withdrew with a slick trail of fluid after it, and shifted up to slip between her lips and coat her mouth in her own cum. Rey coughed and sputtered around the intrusion, but he didn’t withdraw. She moaned in spite of herself, tasting her own pussy on her tongue as he thrust deep into her, and she felt so full she could feel the two tentacles in her writhing against each other with each thrust. She cried out around his probing tentacle in her mouth, tongue laving over it and throat adjusting as if she were giving a human man head–-again, something she hadn’t done in quite some time, though she figured this was a different enough situation she wasn’t in danger of making any embarrassing mistakes–-and the creature shivered inside of her, letting out a pleased-sounding growl over her. When Rey managed to open her eyes and look up at him, she shuddered and moaned, watching him staring down at her as intently as he was. He was enjoying this; watching himself fucking her like this, and Rey groaned, deep and blissful, and wondered how the fuck she’d gotten to this. God, he really was handsome–-she might have had it in her to feel ashamed that she was fucking something inhuman if it didn’t feel so _good_ and if the inhuman creature in question wasn’t gazing at her with so much heat in his eyes.

This time when she came, she felt tears pricking at her eyes with the force of it, the strength of it all leaving her hazy for a longer time than the others. She was jolted alert by the feeling of something new on the inside of her thigh, and languidly she lifted her head some to look past the tentacles slithering around her waist like snakes under her bathing suit to see the creature had his face between her legs, and was starting to lap at the cum she’d soaked herself (and him by extension) in. Her eyes widened and she felt her pussy clench at the sight, but that made her groan, feeling his tentacles still buried inside of her. It also had her leaking out around him again, which seemed pleasing enough to the creature, who eagerly drank it up as if it were some kind of sweet wine. Rey whimpered and shuddered against him, feeling the tentacles in her slowly start to thrust again as the third left her mouth finally, filling her up until she felt too full from it, spread and stuffed, and now that he was lapping at her stretched and aching cunt as he was still filling her she felt another climax hit her, ripping a sob out of her throat.  
“Oh god, oh god _oh god_ –-” she was babbling blissfully, writhing in his grasp, “Oh god it feels so good, oh _fuck_ …”

The creature hummed against her clit, and Rey spasmed, bucking against his face and whimpering desperately. She realized something, however, and looked up at him breathlessly when finally he leaned back up over her.  
“What–what about you?” Not once had she felt anything that even resembled a climax from him. It was a little odd that he’d been fucking her like this–-clearly aware of what he was doing to her–-and yet she hadn’t–-

She was lifted up a little so that her torso was lined with his a bit better, and she swallowed, trying to catch her breath. He was much more broad than her, and his human arms wrapped around her, holding her flush against him as she felt the writhing tentacles supporting her further, spreading her legs still, the tentacles finally sliding out of her and making her let out a shuddering groan at the feeling until something else was pressing up against her cunt. This was thicker than the tips of the tentacles, and felt a bit slimy, but much warmer. She immediately knew what it was and a gasp was leaving her lips as he thrust up into her, firm and thick and making her mewl in his grasp as he fucked her again, rumbling and growling into her ear, keeping her pressed against his chest. Rey reached up to scrabble for hold at his shoulders and neck, fingers curling into his hair, trying to pull his face down to hers. She sought out a kiss, pressing her mouth to his and feeling him grumble against it, not having expected this. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned, gasping when his arms tightened around her and he dipped his head to her neck, biting into her skin enough that she knew she’d have a bruise later. Rey cried out, feeling his cock pump into her rapidly and then swell when he was seated deep. When he came, finally, it knocked the air out of Rey’s lungs and she followed after just a moment later, feeling hot, thick trails of cum leaking down her thighs before long.

When finally he withdrew from her body completely, Rey ached from the sudden emptiness, shivering and feeling her pussy still spasming from the sensory overload and the nerve-wracking bliss of the sex she’d just been thoroughly ravaged by. She was breathing hard, felt tears and sweat on her face, her legs still slick from her own cum and his. Dazed and satisfied, she let out a giddy, breathless little giggle when she felt him reach down to stroke a light hand over her cheek.  
“God…I don’t know what you are, but…that was so, _so_ good…”

She was given a purring sort of growl in reply, but then felt him withdrawing, slithering back towards the water. She was hazy and still weak from everything, but she tried to crawl after, finally leaning on her stomach over the edge of the stone.  
“Hey–-wait, where are you going?” He was just leaving? She supposed she shouldn’t be shocked, he seemed intelligent, but… He surfaced again, giving her a quizzical look. Rey blinked, surprised, but then he gestured to the water almost impatiently, clearly expecting her to follow. She shook her head. “No–no, I’m not, I can’t–-”

She was tugged into the ocean for the second time, but this time she was too weak to fight him off. Again, though, he was floating there calmly with her, raising an eyebrow and holding her very gently.  
“What’s the _matter_ with you??”

Rey felt like she’d been hit in the stomach, and opened her mouth a few times even though she knew she couldn’t speak underwater. She gestured towards the surface and he let her go reluctantly so that she could take a deep breath, raising her voice to try and talk to him while he was still submerged.  
“I’m not–- _I don’t live underwater_!” She tried to explain helplessly, still reeling from the fact he was actually talking to her. The creature looked at her for a long moment before saying something she couldn’t make out, until she dunked her head under again.  
“– _ean_ you don’t live underwater?” Rey made a frustrated face and a very aggravated gesture, having to go back and forth just to talk, but then she paused, giving him a gesture to wait, and crawled weakly back onto the stone ledge to retrieve the sack she’d stored her snacks in, forming a bubble over her mouth with it and going back underwater. It wasn’t…working all that well, but she could talk into it at least. Even if she sounded muffled.  
“I’m a human!” The creature stared at her, eyes wide, cocking his head some.  
“Human…you’re a _human_?!” Rey nodded firmly, gesturing to her legs.  
“Why did you-–” the bag started filling up with water and she was losing breath, forcing her back up to dump the water and breathe deep before diving again. “Why did you do that?!” Her face went red and she stared at him in confusion. He blinked.  
“Mate you??” She looked shell-shocked, and he looked a bit flustered now. “You were being-–I thought that was why you’d come looking here–-you took all of those shells–-” Rey looked so confused and almost forgot to take a breath, flailing in the water until he helped hoist her to the surface again, shaking his head at her when she submerged again. “This is very annoying.” Rey made a face.  
“I can’t breathe underwater!” He looked like this had cleared up a great deal.  
“That would explain the thrashing…” She rolled her eyes and he looked a bit put-out, “And that you did not respond to me above.” Rey blinked, looking at him a little shyly.  
“Well I tried…” 

He drifted a little closer, eyes lingering on the bite mark he’d given her.  
“You were very satisfying,” he offered, and Rey felt her face go red again, kicking up to the surface and pausing a moment longer above water to breathe a few times. When she faced him again, she swallowed a little behind her bag.  
“So, um, so were you. That was…that was very good.” He gave her a little smirk,  
“I did hear you say that.” Rey bit her lip, feeling a sudden sense of disappointment.  
“I can’t…stay underwater like this.” His smile disappeared and he looked at her almost sadly.  
“That is…a shame.” Rey nodded, floating in his grasp.  
“I…I like you, though. I could…I could come back? I’ve never seen anything like you before…” He considered this, nodding some.  
“If we could speak without these-–” Rey jolted and had to surface again, and he sighed when she came back down, “-–interruptions…” She looked apologetic.  
“I don’t…I don’t really know how. Maybe I can figure something out.” He nodded a bit, and hesitantly loosened his grasp on her. Rey bit her lips a little, and he watched for a moment.  
“What was that that you did, before? With your mouth?” Rey looked a little confused.  
“What did I do?”

Slowly, he reached to take her hands and pull the plastic bag away from her mouth, leaning in to kiss her, very soft and hesitant and uncertain. Rey leaned in and kissed back until she needed air, and never had she been so reluctant to go up to breathe before. This time she sank back down and gazed at the creature with a small smile on her face.  
“That–-that, er, that’s a kiss.” He looked thoughtful.  
“It’s nice. Feels good.” She nodded.  
“Mm. I thought so too.” He leaned in close before nodding towards the surface.  
“You need to go, human mate.” Rey felt her face go red, and shook her head.  
“N-no, I’m not-–I–-” She hurried to get it out, feeling her lungs protest until she had to breathe again, frustrated even more with this situation. “My name is Rey.” He blinked at her before letting out a quiet laugh.  
“I tried to tell you. I am Kylo Ren.” Rey’s mouth curved into a smile and she tested it out,  
“Kylo Ren…” He looked pleased with this, nodding.  
“Rey.”

She left with the promise she’d be back the next day, and a very pleasant ache between her legs.

All she had was her phone to run a google search: “Underwater face mask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly guys i'm more than happy to keep feeding yall's thirsty gremlin asses
> 
> you just gotta come to me with requests ok  
> mostly direct them here:  
> [the garbage chute](http://raindropwaltz.tumblr.com/ask)


	18. the last time i wrote this there was no banging, just hurt feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "been dying for some smut featuring jealous ben/kylo witnessing rey x poe through the bond (whether it's flirtation, sex, or just misinterpretation - up to you!) OR kylo and rey sadistically put on a show for each other with other partners, each upping the ante until things reach a boiling point."

This has been going on for _weeks_.   
He knows she knows exactly what she’s doing each time, too. The lingering glances, the touches that brush just a little too long. Her eyes flicking to meet his as she receives an embrace–-she’s taunting him, brazenly flaunting that she’s being more physical with others in his absence.

He can’t stand watching.

She refuses to acknowledge any of it.

It’s late one night when he feels that familiar tug and finds himself in her space once again, irritated and finally deciding to speak up about all of this.  
“I’m tired of always w–” He’s cut off by the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears, and an odd sort of ringing that usually accompanies his fits.

He can see her, very clearly, in the arms of the pilot–- _Dameron_ , he remembers furiously-–pressed back against a wall in one of the dim corridors of their new base. His eyes are wide and he feels like he’s seeing red, fury and resentment and something much more _bitter_ roiling up in his gut like bile. Dameron is kissing her, and she is _reciprocating_ –-her arms are around his neck and her hands are in his hair, and he can hear her sigh, can feel the _desire_ swelling up in her until it makes him want to vomit. His fists clench and he slams one into the nearest wall, letting out a furious roar that seems to alert her to his presence. She pulls away from Dameron abruptly, breathing hard, but then her eyes meet his, and he can see the heat in her gaze, the flush of her face, how pink her lips have gotten…  
She leans back in to kiss the pilot again, and he forcibly closes their connection.

 

When they’re connected again, he’s half-dressed and she’s nearly the same, in her thin sleeping clothes. She’s _touching herself_ –-he’s acutely aware of the lust in her the moment he feels her presence, but he hears her moan out a name that is not his, and he nearly shuts her out again, furious and shaking with bitter rage. He doesn’t. This time, it’s too much.

“ _Stop it!_ ” He snarls when she groans, her fingers teasing one of her nipples under her shirt. She looks up at him without shock, and he’s even more angry that she knew he was there and still continued.  
“Get out.” He grits his teeth, glaring at her.  
“You knew-–you _knew_ I could see, and you still-–”  
“Why should that matter? Go away.”  
“ _Why should that matter?_ You think I _want_ to see you with them, with anyone else?” Her eyes narrow now and she withdraws her hands from inside her clothing.  
“Do you think I _care_? You made your choice!” He’s taken aback by this for a moment.  
“I made–- _you made yours_!” He counters, storming over to her bed now. She glares up at him defiantly,  
“You didn’t even give me a choice. Now get out of my space, _Kylo Ren_!” He flinches at this, but leans closer, angry and cold.  
“Not so that you can go back to thinking of _him_.” She bares her teeth angrily.  
“I’ll think of anyone I want! You don’t have any say in that!” He leans in close enough that she can feel him over her, the weight of him on her bed. Her skin prickles and her heartbeat picks up, and she pushes down how much she wishes this were right.  
“That’s what you want? The pilot–-the _pilot_ , who doesn’t understand you–-they don’t have any idea what you are, they don’t understand anything about what you need, Rey.” Rey takes a breath, swallowing, refusing to back down.  
“That-–that doesn’t matter!”  
“ _It does_.”  
“I’m not going to cut myself off from everyone just because you’re _jealous_!” His eyes narrow.  
“I’m _not_ jealous.”  
“You _are_. You think I can’t see you when you’re here? Staring at me, glaring at them like you want to murder every single one of them–-you think I can’t _feel_ what you want?” He shifts closer and Rey feels heat rising in her belly that should not be there.  
“You think I can’t feel what _you_ want?” Rey’s eyes narrow in challenge.  
“What?” She dares him, “You think you know what I want?”

He surges forward and kisses her, hard and insistent, unable to hold himself back from her any longer. She does want it, even if she’s denying it. He can feel it in her just like he knows she can feel it in him–-and when he kisses her, she kisses him back.

She can feel energy and power surging through both of them; they aren’t physically together and yet somehow, somehow, she can feel him, just as she did on Ahch-To. Their lips are crushing and hungry, this is nothing like the slow, experimental kiss she had with Poe. Kylo growls against her lips when she thinks of this, presses her backwards until she’s flush against the wall behind her bed and slides a knee between her legs.  
“I am _nothing_ like him,” he snarls, low and deep. Rey shivers in spite of herself and snaps at his lips, her eyes on his and her voice just as low.  
“You think that’s what it is I want?” He lingers short of meeting her lips again, eyes studying hers.  
“ _No._ ”

Their mouths meet again and Rey runs her hands into his hair, feeling it between her fingers and thanking the Force for allowing this. She hates it, hates how much she needs this, how _good_ it feels to touch him, to kiss him, to feel his skin on hers, but she hates _more_ that she was missing this so desperately. Kylo Ren’s kisses are burning, hungry and insistent and possessive, his hands frame her waist and slide up her thighs to guide her legs around his hips.  
“The pilot can’t give you this. None of them can give you what I can.” Rey groans quietly, fingers curling into fists in his thick hair as his mouth moves to her neck, sucking at her skin.  
“What can you give me?” He lifts his head, hair falling into his eyes, lips turned rosy with want, and the look in his eyes makes her quiver and ache between her legs.  
“ _Everything._ ”

Rey doesn’t want everything. Rey wants _him._

He doesn’t understand how all of this works, how he can feel her so real against him, how he knows they aren’t physically together and yet he can feel everything, the warmth of her room, the heat of her skin, the growing damp between her legs–-but he isn’t complaining, isn’t questioning it. He’s done nothing but crave her since she left, and nothing has been able to fill the void she created. Nothing is enough, nothing will be enough, but Rey is _everything_ , and he would give her everything.  
He won’t let anyone else have her.

They rut together before their clothes can even come off–he rocks against her rough and demanding and Rey grinds her hips up to meet him, groaning and tossing her head and grasping at him.  
“Fuck…Kylo–-” he stops her, arm dragging her up to him by her waist, his voice a pointed growl.  
“ _No_.” She’s panting slightly, confused for a moment before she understands, and her hands rub at his scalp, her eyes studying his face until she feels satisfied enough to respond.  
“ _Ben_.”

He kisses her again, and can’t get his pants unfastened quickly enough.

Everything is quick, from that point. Rey’s legs are around him and she’s so wet for him already but he leans over her, slides a hand between her legs, feels the slick there and teases her clit, rubbing slow circles until she’s squirming and biting her lips, her fingers tight in his hair. He feels everything she does, knows when it’s getting to be too much and lightens his touch.  
“They could never give you this, none of them,” He growls, breath warm on her skin, and Rey arches for him, but there’s a flicker of something in her mind that she doesn’t mean, doesn’t intend, flashes of Poe’s smile and Ben withdraws his hand, roughly dragging her hips up to his and rocking against her, still not pushing into her body. “I’ll fuck every thought of him out of your head if I have to!” He’s snarling and furious that she would even momentarily think of anyone else, and Rey gasps at the friction against her pussy, bucking her hips against him, desperate and frustrated with how much pressure is building up.  
“ _Do it, then!_ ”

She’s immediately glad for all of the attention to her clit when she feels him line his hips to hers and the head of his cock press at her cunt. He’s _huge-_ –big enough that when he pushes into her she lets out a high whine, grasping at his shoulders and biting in a sob at the stretch. She’s tight, she’s so tight, so much so that for a moment he’s concerned he’s hurting her too much.  
“Oh fuck…Ben, _please_ …”  
He keeps going, groans near her ear with the effort of pushing into the velvet heat of her pussy and he gets a hand between her legs, rubbing the same rhythmic circles around her clit again to help ease her into it. Rey’s legs grip his waist and her breathing is stuttered, eyes rolling at the stretch as he slides into her deeper, but oh Force, she wants it, wants _him,_ wants him as deep as she can take him.  
“Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh _fuck, Ben_ …”

They have to be slow at first. She’s so tight still, but she’s adjusting–-she can’t take all of him, but it’s enough. He rocks into her in slow, deep thrusts that make her shudder and groan, clinging to his broad shoulders. It doesn’t take long before he’s buried his face against her neck, his hand leaving her clit to lock an arm around her waist nearly too-tight; his thrusting gets erratic and quick and makes Rey whimper and mewl, raking his back with her clutching fingers. He drives into her deeper than before finally and Rey sees stars, the ache of being stretched and filled painful and delicious at the same time. Her body clenches around him when she feels the pressure in her belly building too much and he grunts against her neck when he comes, buried deep, her cunt practically holding him in place. Rey feels his climax hit and hers rolls just behind it, making her spasm and whine.

They come down from their shared high and Rey is beneath him, radiant and shifting against her bedding, her chest heaving with the effort of breathing. She’s beautiful, tanned and freckled and lithe skin flushed from climax, lips swollen and reddened from their kisses. He wants to remember this, everything about this, and reverently his fingers find the scars he can see on her to trace them, memorizing every detail: her warm skin, the sound of her breathing, the feeling of still being buried inside of her. Rey shivers at the lightness of his touch, eyes wandering over his body, to places she hasn’t seen. His chest she knows–she remembers a bit too well the night he came to her half-bare, more broad and solid than she’d thought, scar slicing down into his shoulder from where she herself cast him down. Her eyes wander down that scar now, down over his chest to his waist–-the scar there is angrier, something that’s taken much longer to heal. She sees where their bodies are still connected and feels heat rise to her face.  
  


It isn’t…shameful, still. She feels him over her, inside of her, and it feels _right_. She shivers, worrying at her lower lip and looking away from his face, afraid of what she’ll see in his eyes now. He takes her chin, turning her to face him.  
“Look at me.” Rey exhales a trembling breath, hesitantly meeting his eyes. She feels something not unlike regret in her, looking at him now-–but she knows, she knows she could not have taken his hand that day.  
“Ben…” this is the longest they’ve ever been connected, the longest they’ve had the bond open this way. He runs a light hand down her spine.  
“You’re _mine_ , Rey.” It’s low, soft. “No matter how far away you are. You are mine.” _No one else’s. Not the pilot’s, not the traitor’s._

They feel the link tremble, start to give. Rey’s hands hold tighter to him for a moment as if she can keep him there longer by that alone.  
“Ben, please…please come home.” _Please be here, with me._

He’s gone again as if he were never there in the first place, and Rey feels an emptiness in her that is much more than the ache between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so that was fun right
> 
> like the title says, last time i wrote this there was no smut, just. sadness.  
> SO HERE'S SOME PORN because that i guess lightens the blow : D


	19. this wedding would be really awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can we get a Ben/Rey/Kylo threesome?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually basically a continuation of chapter 15, so enjoy

They tried to play a game, sometimes, wherein they would test Rey by asking: “Which of us do you like more?”

Rey always told them to stop it, that was an awful question. How could they ask her that?

They forget about asking when they’re both curled around her, not caring who is on either side of her, which part of her they can touch. She holds them both close and they are content to both be with her.

 

Rey lives closer to Kylo when she moves. He left to be away from the family–-never felt welcome among them, hated being so close to home, and now hates being so far from the only people he gives a fuck about, but Rey moves within a half-hour drive and he feels a little less lonely. She visits often. Sometimes it feels like she lives there, or like he lives at her place. He’s more careful about visiting her, however. She still talks to the family, and that’s dangerous.

Ben visits when he can. The three of them spend his visits at Kylo’s apartment, away from prying eyes and any risk of family interference. Ben and Rey are careful about pictures and answering phone calls. This isn’t ideal, but they don’t know how else to manage.

 

Ben sees pictures they send of the two of them, sometimes, and wonders if they’re happier with each other, without him. It’s less to manage, with only two of them. If they left, no one would question their relationship, the family might not even have to know–-and if they did, chances were there would be nothing they could do about it. Ben doesn’t want to leave the family. He loves their parents, even their uncle, still stays in contact. Their mother would be heartbroken if Kylo were to really and truly leave, and if Rey went as well…

But he loves them, too. He can’t imagine life without his twin, without Rey. She made monotonous days worth getting through, and the promise of being together with her and Kylo was the only thing keeping him sane sometimes, it felt like.

He texts them both often. Rey calls when she can, facetimes him when she’s able, and sometimes when they’re both alone on a video call it feels like she’s all his, and nothing else matters. Those days, he makes time to set days aside so he can visit her soon.

 

Sometimes it does occur to them just how awful this situation is. They shouldn’t be doing this. Rey may not be related to them by blood, but the two of them are twins, and she’s still their uncle’s daughter.

They try, for a while, when they come very close to being caught and anxiety drives them to try and see other people, get distance from one another. Rey goes on a few dates, Ben tries online dating. Kylo is sullen and resentful, refuses to talk about his social life or love life or lack thereof when the three of them are apart.

 

But it doesn’t last.

Rey finds out about Kylo coming to town for their mother’s birthday, and she flies after him. She arrives late, practically bursts into Han and Leia’s home during dinner, huffing and puffing from running in from her taxi as the family was sitting down to dinner. Ben can only stare at her as if he’s seeing her for the first time, and it’s all he can do to stop himself from getting up from the table and pulling her into his arms. Kylo actually stands up out of his seat when she skids into the doorway of the dining room, having just about had enough of his father and uncle’s company, but when he sees Rey his reaction is immediate, the chair nearly falling over behind him, and he stands immobile at the dinner table. Luke looks startled to see her, and he follows Leia when she gets up to welcome Rey into a tight embrace, but the twins can only stare at her in stunned silence as she returns their gaze over her father and aunt’s shoulders.  
The rest of the evening is _excruciating_ to get through.

Rey tells them she has a hotel room, has to be back home tomorrow, plans on leaving early. Her father looks a bit skeptical about this, but no one argues.  
She leaves after the twins, later in the evening.

 

She still has a key to Ben’s apartment.

When the door opens, she knows they’re both waiting for her on the other side.

They can’t even keep track of how quickly things go. Within moments of touches and kisses and stumbling steps, they’re nearly completely undressed, trying to reach the bedroom but failing. Kylo lifts Rey into his arms and Ben supports her from behind as she twists in Kylo’s embrace to wrap an arm around Ben’s neck to bring his head closer. She winds fingers into his hair and kisses him as Kylo kisses her neck, her free arm holding him close as well and trading kisses when he lifts his face from her throat. Ben’s light stubble tickles her shoulder as he presses his lips to her skin and Kylo’s longer hair brushes her face, and their time apart seems like a distant memory as they press her body between their two much larger frames, massaging her hips and kissing anywhere they can reach as they both press inside of her, Ben slicking himself in her pussy before easing into her ass while Kylo takes his place. Rey’s fingers tangle in their hair and she moans for both of them, letting them set the pace as she’s held between them while they stumble through the hallway to Ben’s bedroom.  
“Don’t leave me again,” she whimpers, letting her head roll back against Ben’s shoulder, “Please don’t leave me again…” Kylo kisses her throat open-mouthed and sucking lightly at her skin, shaking his head slightly.  
“Can’t do it again, Sunshine,” Ben hears Kylo use that nickname again and groans quietly, kissing the opposite side of Rey’s neck, feeling his twin’s cock thrusting alongside his own with every stroke, “Can’t give you up.”  
“Wanted you more than anything, Rey,” Ben breathes in agreement, an arm around her waist, feeling her stomach flutter against his skin, “Nothing else was enough.”

She comes before they reach the bed, the twins not long after. They practically collapse onto the mattress, Kylo flopping back against Ben’s pillows and Rey crawling after him, still drunk on her orgasm and practically dripping from both of theirs. Ben pauses, watching her climb astride Kylo’s lap, feeling that old sense of being an unnecessary piece between them, but she looks back at him when she doesn’t feel him right behind her.  
“Ben?” She looks dazed and blissful, and around her he can see Kylo, hair tousled and brow quirked at him curiously. They wait, and Rey outstretches her hand to him before turning to face him, leaning up on her knees and taking his face in her hands to kiss him when he climbs onto the bed at last, guiding him closer to them. Ben follows, feeling her lips and not caring how necessary he is–-she cares for him and that is all that matters.

He’s resting on his knees when Rey goes on all fours and flicks her gaze up to his as she presses her lips to his cock. He’s still slick with her arousal and his own cum and she runs her tongue up the underside of his cock, never breaking eye contact with him. He shudders, leaking onto her face and groaning at the sight of her, and when she lifts her head again and takes him into her mouth, he arches his back and takes a fistful of her hair, letting her do as she pleases. Kylo is behind her by now, watching her blow Ben for a long moment before he reaches between her legs to rub circles around her clit and then sink two fingers into her soaking cunt, making her moan around Ben’s cock in response. Kylo leans over her, finger-fucking her as he presses biting kisses down her back and palms her ass, and it’s not long before Ben is hunching over her, hands in her hair as he spills into her mouth.  
“Fuck–-jesus christ, _Rey_ –-” His voice is strangled and half-sobbing and Rey drinks him until he pulls out of her mouth, spidersilk trails of saliva and cum hanging between them. He stares down at her, unable to imagine adoring anyone else so much as he does her, her lips rosy and her face flushed, his cum gleaming on her mouth until she licks it away. He helps her lean up on her knees and kisses her, tasting himself on her mouth and feeling her arms wrap around his neck.

 

Kylo’s reclining on his back on the pillows and leans forward to tug Rey’s hips over him, having her straddle his waist and guiding his cock into her pussy as she kisses Ben. Rey gasps into Ben’s mouth and sinks back onto Kylo, gripping at Ben’s shoulders as she breaks the kiss, arching against his chest.  
“Oh god–-oh fuck, fuck, _Kylo_ …” And Ben holds her against him, kisses her face and down her neck, helping ease her back against Kylo as he trails down to her little breasts, mouth taking one of her nipples to tease with his tongue, sucking at her pliant skin until he’s nearly got her whole tit in his mouth. Rey moans and arches as Kylo fucks her and bites at the column of her throat, and Ben sucks at her skin as if he’s trying to give her entire breast a hickey. She’s so close, so, so close to coming and Kylo beats her to it as she starts to clench around him, ramming into her pussy and holding as he shoots into her, arms tight around her hips and her torso, but she still hasn’t come even when he slides out of her and makes her whole body shudder, feeling his cum leak out of her when he does. She shakes her head and whines, arms grasping for both twins as Ben lines up to take Kylo’s place in her cunt now.  
“No, no–-oh god, _please_ , I’m so _close_ , I’m so close, so so so close-–” But Kylo shushes her and strokes her hair, brushing sloppy kisses over the side of her face and down her neck.  
“Shh, Sunshine, shhh–-we’d never leave you like this, you know that…”

Ben coaxes her to orgasm, but it’s small, leaves her shuddering and biting her lips and squirming between them, panting for breath and pleading them for more. Ben reaches to rub her clit and lets Kylo slick himself against her cunt while turning her head so that he can kiss her as he pushes into her ass. Rey muffles a cry into his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair as Ben kisses her neck and keeps a rhythm thrusting into her pussy as Kylo slowly begins to thrust into her ass, arms curling around her to tease her nipples between his fingers. Rey clenches around both of them, whimpering and groaning with the effort of adjusting to the different tempo they’re each pumping into her with, pressure building in her as she rocks against them.  
“Nngh–-I-I’m–-oh god, oh god oh god, _B-Ben, Kylo_ …” She’s gasping for breath and near frantic, feeling the climax building in her, her fingers leaving the twins’ hair to grasp for purchase at their shoulders and hold both of them close. She lets them press her tight against their chests, their thrusts finding a pattern in unison after a moment, and Rey is twitching and writhing in their arms, close to breaking point, sobbing their names as they kiss her neck and shoulders.  
Ben’s first to come, nearly hilting himself in her pussy and grunting against her shoulder as he spurts into her, making Rey whine and hump erratically at the two of them, desperate to come with them. Kylo bites the skin beneath her ear and tugs at her nipples, burying his cock in her ass when he comes right after Ben.  
“Come for us, Sunshine,” he rumbles into her ear, and Rey shatters.

Her orgasm has her thrashing and bucking between the twins, shrieking as she climaxes and soaks herself, the twins, and the bed under them.

 

They’re careful as they slip back out of her trembling body, letting her ride out the last little waves as Ben holds her and Kylo strips the comforter off the bed, tossing it aside for now.  
“Where’s that quilt mom gave you?”  
“Bottom shelf in the closet.”  
Rey finally catches her breath and snuggles close to Ben’s chest as Kylo drags the old quilt over and drapes it over the bed, crawling under to join Rey and Ben.

The twins curl up around her, wrapping arms around her and kissing her hair and her face and her shoulders, both of them as gentle with her as they can be. They murmur about how they missed her, and she kisses their faces and holds them close, her voice breathy and soft as she replies with how much she missed them too.  
“I don’t want anyone else. I don’t care,” she whispers, Ben nestling his head against her shoulder and Kylo resting his forehead to her hair.  
It’s quiet for a while before Ben speaks up.  
”Hey Rey,” his voice is the same soft playful tone Kylo’s always is when he asks this, “Which one of us do you like more?” Rey tangles her legs with theirs, and rubs her cheek against Ben’s hair, feeling Kylo’s lips in her own hair now.  
“I don’t want to choose one of you. I want you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man you guys really like the threesomes! i got so many requests for rey getting double-teamed so like. wow!
> 
> i'm still pretty new to the whole breylo thing, hope you guys like these!


	20. luke if you're reading this: i am not sorry this is for the milk you old nutjar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "for that reylo collection thing...what about one kinda like the first where luke catches them, and he's totally shocked"

It began with a touch of their fingers that they never thought could happen.

Their hands slid together and when they realized they could real and truly feel skin, it was over before they could even understand what was happening. Their hands met both palms pressing flush to the other’s, and neither one of them is sure anymore who leaned first, who began this–but they know without shade of doubt that they both let it continue.

It’s dizzying, something they both know they shouldn’t be doing and yet who could stop them? They can only see one another and their surroundings, but likewise no one else has been able to see either of them in their spaces either. But now…now, they can _touch._  
Now, everything is different.

 

Their lips are hesitant and careful, the first light kiss an accident when one of them shivers and their mouths brush one another, a tingle of contact there somehow. Rey feels a laugh bubble up in her on instinct, in awe of this connection between them, and when Kylo…Ben closes the tiny distance between them again, she doesn’t pull away but rises to meet him.

She doesn’t understand this, what she’s feeling, but part of it is attraction, and part of it is want, and she understands those things well enough, feels them in Ben, and feels them all around the both of them when they kiss. The Force is bringing them together somehow, and Ben’s lips are soft on hers, a sigh ghosting over her tongue when they pause for a moment. There has to be a reason for this, for something this powerful to exist.  
If it’s to bring him closer to her, then so be it.

 

When his mouth moves down to her neck, Rey’s hands wander into his hair, her expression stunned when she can feel his soft, thick hair between her fingers.  
“I can feel you,” She breathes, awestruck, “I can _feel_ you, Ben…” Against her neck there is something like a groan, and she can feel his arms wrap around her waist.  
“I can feel _you_ ,” he replies in agreement, “But…say that again.” She pauses, glancing down at him, letting him shift her closer until she’s climbing on her own onto his lap, leaning over him in this position, her hands still in his hair.  
“Say what?” She manages to whisper. He looks up at her with caution and hope in his eyes, and something more that makes her shudder as his hair curls over his eyes, falling into his face.  
“My _name_.”  
Rey cradles his face in her hands and strokes the hair from his brow, and she wants more than anything to save this boy.  
 _“Ben.”_

 

He kisses over her body like he’s savoring the taste of her, like he’s adorning her with each brush of his lips and each whispered breath. She doesn’t care that they shouldn’t be doing this. She doesn’t care about laws or sides, she just wants to feel him in her arms, to not be alone for a night. She wants Ben Solo-–and she knows he wants her, too.

Rey’s breathing shivers and she feels herself rocking against him before their pants are even undone, wanting something she can’t speak but understands, something he understands without her having to explain anyways. He rolls his hips up to meet hers and Rey takes his face in her hands and kisses him, leaning up on her knees before moving her hands to get herself out of her pants as best she can.

She ends up having to stand up. He follows, the two of them struggling to get undressed as quickly as they can, both fearing the moment’s going to pass if they take too long, the mood may dissipate, or worse, the connection might close. Rey’s standing in front of him in her soaked shirt, the fabric clinging to her torso as she kicks her wet pants out of the way and slowly takes a few steps towards Ben. His tunic is gone, belt tossed aside with it, but he stands in a pair of arm guards and his pants, which he’s just managed to get undone and pushed down his hips a bit so that she can see his erection when it springs free, already hard, beads of precum starting to leak from him in anticipation. Rey’s eyes travel down the broad column of his body and when he feels her gaze on his cock it twitches against his abdomen and leaks just a little more. Rey’s breath is caught in her throat as she gets closer, watching him like she’s in a trance before reaching the lightest fingers out to brush over the length of him, feeling the slight stickiness on her skin before he grabs her wrist.  
“R-Rey…” She looks up at him quizzically.  
“Why’d you…why’d you stop me?” She sounds more breathless than she realizes she is. He looks downright nervous.  
“Is this…is this really what you want?”  
Rey takes his wrists, guides him back to the ledge she’s been sleeping on, and when she’s able to lean back a little more she pulls his arm down to slip one of his hands between her legs with slightly trembling fingers. He can feel how wet _she_ is, this way, and she watches a light blush bloom over his face and even to his ears. She nods, though, looking up at him.  
“Do you believe me?” He nods, mouth dry, eyes wide, fingers very, very slowly, very cautiously probing into her soaking wet folds. Rey groans, her fingers tightening around his wrist, and he feels a jolt ripple through him when she coats his fingers in her own arousal. “I want you, Ben.”  
That’s all she has to say.

 

He has her on her back in a matter of moments–-he feels enormous in the tiny hut but it doesn’t matter, nothing matters, nothing except her. Rey palms his cock as he shifts over her, her free hand rubbing circles around her clit as she does this. He’s huge; she knows this is going to hurt if they aren’t careful and while part of her is ready for that and even anticipating the pain she isn’t sure she wants to really explore that right now. He’s so gentle with her, taking her legs and adjusting them around his hips, kissing her neck and sucking at her little breasts, his hair tickling her skin, his full lips soft around slightly teasing teeth. She wants him so badly, wants it to feel as good and sweet when he’s inside of her as it does now, for both of them.

He takes her hand and lets her help guide him to her entrance, careful and slow, but they both feel it buzzing between them, how much they want this and how hungry they both are. Rey swallows and shivers when she feels the head of his cock press at her, her eyelids fluttering when he even starts to ease into her. She reaches to grasp at his shoulders and bites her lip, legs locking around his hips to keep him from backing out. It hurts, _fuck_ the stretch is so much at first and her face screws up a little with the pain but he kisses her chin and reaches to rub at her clit with the pad of his thumb.  
“Don’t stop,” She gasps, “Don’t stop, keep going Ben, _please_ ,” he presses further and Rey lets out a needy whine, her voice high and breathless, “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop I want you inside Ben right now _right now-_ –” the words flow out of her without pause, hurried and wanting, and it’s all he can do to stop himself from ramming into her completely right then. His hand grips her hip and he forces himself to be slow and careful, teasing her clit and feeling her slowly start to adjust to the stretch he’s creating in her pussy, but she’s so blindingly tight he’s worried this just is not going to work.

Rey calms her breathing, trying to relax her body and let him in deeper; she doesn’t know why it feels so achingly good but it _does_ , and she wants more. He groans against her neck at the pressure, and Rey tangles her fingers in his hair, holding him close to her.  She can’t even form words by now, but she feels what he feels, the tightness and the pressure building between them, the blinding heat of everything, and he feels everything she does in turn; the ache and stretch and full feeling, the pleasure coiling in her belly, and it’s overwhelming, like nothing they’ve felt before. How are they feeling–-how can they feel so much? More than their two bodies can handle together, and it’s not long before they both hit a very abrupt and very hard climax simultaneously. Their pleasure is somehow shared; their orgasm mounts together and it crashes over them together, making their nerves tingle and burn as if they’ve been struck by the most delicious lightning. Their eyes are wide, foreheads pressed together, jaws slack–-neither of them expect it to be like this, and they both gasp and flounder for a moment as the breath’s been knocked right out of them. Rey lets out a stuttered moan when she finally can make any noise at all, and Ben’s hand tangles in her hair, holding her head to his almost painfully hard as they ride out the waves of this together.

 

The two of them are still locked together and panting for breath when they realize they aren’t alone anymore but it’s too late to stop, too late to hide, and the door of Rey’s hut slamming open was not enough to shake them out of their focus on one another as they came together–-but Luke Skywalker’s strangled and furious and absolutely gobsmacked voice is certainly enough to jar them back to reality. _  
“This was **not** what I meant when I told you to feel the Force inside yourself, Rey!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scandalizing luke skywalker has somehow become like my 3rd job  
> like i have my actual job  
> and now writing this stuff  
> and like somewhere between it all i’m putting up etsy listings for making luke skywalker see his nephew’s full bare ass


	21. at least he didn't have to put the wig on i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had 3 prompts to work with here:  
> "This may seem weird... but Reylo threesome with a woman? Maybe Jessika Pava? Pretty please?"  
> "Sooooo, don't know if you're still taking prompts, but, inspired by your last one, Ben and Rey teasing each other over the bond when they know the other is busy or in public to try and get revenge on them that just turns into them taking out their frustration on each other in ways that are increasingly concerning to those around them ( i.e. exhibitionism and edging )"  
> "i'm sure you're getting tons of prompts now, but if you find the time, i would love to read a follow-up with jealous!rey and in-person sex, pretty pretty please."

After the first time, things escalate.

Rey has no idea how it came to this, but she’s going _insane_ anticipating what’s going to happen, when he’s going to pop up or when she’ll be in his space again. It’s like a game, or it started as one, certainly, but now…

The first time it happens, she’s in the hangar with Poe and BB-8, laughing at the little droid’s chittering quips as Poe is telling her about a mission he went on once. She’s covered in grime and oil from working on the Falcon and perched on a cart of spare parts Poe has near his X-Wing, and all at once she feels it–that strange shiver through her bones and the encompassing silence as suddenly her immediate space is shared, her laugh hitching for just a moment. She’s still not used to this.  
Kylo-– _Ben_ , she chastises herself. She calls him Ben when they talk. Ben doesn’t particularly seem to like Poe, and more than once she’s had him standing next to her glowering at the pilot as he’s been talking to her, totally unaware of her invisible visitor. Today he apparently isn’t willing to wait for her to walk away.  
“You think the droid is funnier than he is. Don’t laugh that easily, all it does it boost his ego.” Rey screws her mouth up a little for a moment, still dealing with fighting the urge to answer him around other people. He seems entirely too pleased with the fact she can’t respond. “You have to make him work for it. Otherwise he’ll just come back to tell you more of these boring stories all the time.” Rey’s fingers curl into a fist in frustration and she has to keep herself focusing on Poe and not looking like she wants to swat something. He can be so kriffing _obnoxious_ sometimes.

She stays her place, refuses to get up and leave, and Ben watches Poe animatedly telling his story a moment longer with an unimpressed look on his face.   
“I remember this. It’s nothing like he’s telling it.” Rey’s mouth forms a line in spite of herself, but then Ben leans in a little, and she goes a bit still. What is he doing–- “If you want to hear about something more interesting, then I could help with that…” His mouth is right next to her ear and Rey feels her skin prickle at his closeness. He doesn’t put his hands on her even once, but brushes his nose against her hair and lowers his voice to _That_ tone, the one that makes a shiver run up her spine and her mouth go dry, and Rey shifts her head even just a little as if expecting a kiss-–

“Rey? Hey, you hear me?” Poe’s voice is suddenly louder again, as if he’d been muted before. He looks at her quizzically and BB-8 chirps at her inquiringly. Rey swallows hard and feels the flush in her cheeks, and clears her throat.  
“I–-yeah, I’m fine, I think my leg fell asleep for a minute…”

 

Rey is realizing–-and learning, learning very very quickly–-that two can play at his game.

And more importantly: Ben Solo seems to be very weak to her teasing, but ‘Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’ has very important meetings to attend.

Hux is waxing eternal on some projections for their path through the galaxy, more of his broad and ever-stretching plans, and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is very absently letting his mind wander when that very familiar and currently very alarming hush falls over him.  
“Well this seems _boring_ ,” Rey quips, glancing around the meeting room. Ben has to stop himself from sitting up a bit more, but then he does think he looks rather imposing, sitting at the head of the meeting, reclining while the other attendees look very focused, and he decides to try and affect an air of imperiousness for her. Sometimes he still finds himself thinking of what might be, had she taken his hand that day. Rey gives him a once-over as he sits overseeing the meeting that he doesn’t particularly care about, and snorts some.  
“You’re ridiculous. You think I can’t tell how bored you are?” He shifts just slightly in his seat in reply, as if showing off how languorous he can afford to look right then. It works, at least enough that Rey certainly appreciates the way he looks reclining this way. She stands a little closer, tilting her head slightly as she looks him over, and he takes a breath when he feels her eyes on him. Rey is the one who gets so bold, first.

She reaches a slow hand out to run her fingers over his arm, and when he can feel her actually touching him he tenses up immediately.

Rey notices.

Her hand trails down to his gloved fingers, shifting as if she’s going to link her fingers with his–-his hand flexes to take hers, but she keeps moving, and he pauses, trying to keep his eyes from widening as she continues over his side, fingers moving up his thigh a little ways. The strain of staying still and quiet is almost too much, and Rey giggles a little to herself, watching him start to squirm.  
“What’s the matter, Ben?” She’s practically purring at him, “I thought you might want to have something more interesting to focus on.” He realizes what this is about when she says that, and swallows some, but the moment she disappears again, he subtly clenches his fingers a little. Oh, she’s not going to win that easily.

 

Rey is watching Rose and Poe trying to teach Finn some kind of game in one of their rooms, he doesn’t know which. Rey hangs back slightly from the others, a book in her lap–-one of the Jedi Texts, he notes-–and he manages to distract her from her reading more than her friends and their squabbling about rules does. Rey can feel his hands shift over her sides and tease at sliding between her thighs until she slams her book down on her legs in an effort to make him leave so she wouldn’t react in front of her friends. She’s flushed and taking a deep breath when the others look up, but she slaps the book down again as if in aggravation, complaining about how silly she thought the rules outlined on the pages were.

 

Ben is seated on his throne listening to one of the black-clad Knights of Ren detail information passed to them from a spy-–or, something like that. About three sentences in, he can feel her on his shoulders, leaning over him and looping her arms about his neck, the back of the metal seat no object for Rey, who isn’t really physically there. He can feel her breath on his ear, and her hands trail over his chest, her lips ghosting over his jaw and down his neck until he has to curtly cut the conversation short, but by the time he’s alone again she’s gone and left behind only a tingling in his skin and an echo of teasing laughter in his ear.

 

He’s supposed to be overseeing Stormtrooper training. Their connection opens, and Rey is suddenly the only thing he can see at all, completely naked and in the middle of bathing.

Their eyes meet, and for a moment she’s too startled for words, but she sees his eyes on her and her skin tingles at the heat in his eyes. Her hands roam her own body, this time, and he’s stuck _staring_ at her, unable to move or react, feeling his cock twitch and start to swell in his pants. _Fuck_. She knows he’s absolutely in public right now, knows he’s the only one that can see _her_ but that _everyone_ where he is can see _him_.

He struggles to keep his expression neutral as long as he can, but when Rey’s fingers get a bit more insistent between her legs and he watches her flick her eyes up to his, knowing full-well he’s watching her as she presses her back against the ‘fresher wall, palming one of her breasts and gasping out a soft, needy _‘Ben!’_ as she’s slipping a finger into her slick-–

He has to abruptly excuse himself.

In the elevator, he can feel the mist from the steam in the ‘fresher on his skin, can feel an echo of how wet and wanting she was in his bones.

 

Rey manages to be on the receiving end when she’s in the Falcon, out on a brief offplanet run with Finn and the others. The air goes still and suddenly she’s seeing _him_ , rather than her friends trying to figure out how to play dejarik. Him, lounging on his bed aboard the Finalizer, fully naked and stroking his very hard cock to the point it’s leaking all over his hand and the sheets. Rey’s mouth goes dry and she feels heat rise to her face, her skin tingling when she starts to feel his lust seeping into her own consciousness through their link. Oh _fuck_.  
She’s never seen him like this–-they were far too hurried and distracted the time they were together, and he’s never been this completely on display for her before; and now he’s staring at her, just as she did to him before in the ‘fresher. Was this…was this what it was like for him, too? She swallows thickly and tightens her fingers around fistfuls of her tunic, worrying at the inside of her mouth and trying hard to ignore the pulsing feeling between her legs and the wet that’s sure to follow. He arches against the bed, chest starting to heave, his voice low and husky.  
 _“Rey…”_

She feels arousal starting to trickle out of her and knows she’s red in the face as she ducks out of the room with the others, rushing for the tiny closet of a restroom on the old ship.

This is-–this is getting out of hand.

 

She catches him with a female officer, once. Only once.  
She’s a medical officer, apparently, but Ben seems a bit more familiar with her than Rey likes, and she feels something bitter and sickening in her stomach as she watches the other woman touch him. Of course it’s-– _it’s routine, it’s for record, it’s standard measure,_ the medtech assures him in a breathy voice, and Rey knows she’s being stupid, but it…needles at her, that she’s not there to tend to him like that, that someone else is touching him and caring for him…  
Ben sees her staring him down. She’s–-he feels it, she’s _jealous_. He can hardly believe it, but he feels it in their link and he knows, even though she refuses to say a word. It feels…better than it should to know she is envious of this other woman, but he wonders if perhaps now she’ll understand how he feels, seeing her with the others sometimes.   
When everything is finished and he is alone again, he turns to explain things to Rey, but she’s gone.

 

The next time, she’s slightly tipsy and dancing with her friends at a club they’ve gone to–-the lights are low and shifting colors and everything smells like sweet incense and liquor and something else she can’t place. Everyone is touching and swaying and Rey’s never been this intoxicated before, dancing with Jess in clothing she’d never wear otherwise, tight and a little too revealing, but the other girl touches her hips and her back and Rey decides she wants to touch this girl back. She’s only touched herself for weeks now–-she plays these games with Ben and in the meantime, she fights back her own urges, her own wants… Jessika Pava leans in against her, and Rey can feel the other girl’s breasts press against her back, and she shifts against her, reaching hands back to run experimentally over Jess’s hips and down her thighs.

Rey likes Jessika. She’s funny and confident and Rey has been getting lessons in shooting from her–-lessons that have only further cemented the fact that Rey likes Jessika a little more than friends typically seem to like one another.

She…feels _similarly_ towards Ben. Rey understands there is more there, more underlying her physical urges towards Ben. She does not always feel like exploring what is deeper there–-but with Jessika, she feels physical want that is not quite so complex. She likes Jessika as her friend. She also wants to see what intimacy would be like with her. Rey isn’t really sure what that means, but at the moment, the two of them are swaying together and Rey can feel every little shift of their bodies pressed against one another, and Jess is leaning her head in a little more than she maybe should against her neck, and her body shifting and swaying under Rey’s hands feels so soft and inviting…  
Jess’s hands slide down Rey’s thighs and then inward slightly, bunching up her already short skirt with them, and Rey tilts her head back against Jess’s shoulder, hands pulling her in close. The pilot’s voice is breathy in Rey’s ear and it makes her shiver,   
“You-–you wanna find somewhere else to…to…or something?”  
Rey’s just far enough away from total sobriety to let desire take over, and she nods her head, turning suddenly and drawing a hand up to Jessika’s hair, kissing her on the dance floor as they continue to rock together to the music.

She’s nothing like Ben when Rey kisses her.  
Jessika’s lips are soft and giggling against hers, playful and breathless, just like Rey’s own. Jess is nearly the same height as she is, as well, and much softer and slimmer under Rey’s hands. They manage to make it to an empty bathroom on the second floor of the club. Jessika takes the lead, steering Rey backwards into one of the walls near the washup station and kissing her hungrily, pressing their bodies together and hitching Rey’s skirt up around her hips, flashing a pair of thin black panties and giggling breathlessly when Rey nips at her lips, hands greedily exploring Jess’s back and slipping under her clothing to palm her ass. Rey’s never done this with another woman before–-she _likes_ it, though. Jess is softer curves and Rey can get her hands on more of Jess than she can of Ben. It’s when Jess slips a hand into Rey’s panties that Rey becomes aware of another person in the room, and her breath hitches.

Ben is standing over her, eyes wide, face a bit flushed at the sight of her pressed against the wall, her hands grasping another woman’s ass as she’s being fingered inside her underwear. He looks like he was in bed-–thick hair tousled, loose, informal pants slung low on his waist and nothing else. Rey moans, feeling Jessika’s nimble fingers tease at her clit, and she blushes a deeper shade of red as she watches Ben’s expression shifting. This time, however, he doesn’t look angry.

Rey isn’t sure why, but she wants him to keep watching.

The two women wind up with their skirts bunched up around their hips, panties hanging onto their thighs, the front of Jessika’s dress pushed open to give Rey access to her breasts. They’re bigger than Rey’s, softer and more pliant, and Rey likes this. She’s spent at least a full minute touching them, testing how they feel in her hands, trailing her fingertips over Jess’s soft skin and ghosting her touch over her nipples. She touches Jess the way Ben has touched her, and she thinks to herself that if she reacts the same way, then she understands why Ben is so keen on doing this when he’s with her.   
“That’s ex–-that’s exactly what it is…” He sounds hoarse, standing nearby, unable to stop staring but able to sense what Rey’s thinking anyway. She grins a little at this, flicking her eyes up to his after a moment, and she knows his cock is twitching in his pants by now, can see the red rising to his face.

Rey lowers her head finally, reaching to tug her panties down further so she can shimmy out of them as she takes one of Jess’s nipples into her mouth, a little surprised at herself but feeling drunk on the physical contact more than any of the alcohol they’ve had all night.  
“Don’t bite her,” She pauses when she hears this, feeling Jessika’s hands in her hair, “Just…just use your tongue.” Rey blinks, glancing up at him for just a moment, but he looks more flustered than she’s ever seen him. “Trust me, no teeth. Yet.”

Somehow this winds up being more of a learning exercise, in that Ben is leaning over Rey, hands feeling over her sides as she explores more of Jessika’s skin, murmuring encouragement to her to get Jess to moan and gasp for her. It’s _working_ , too, so Rey doesn’t push him out or ignore him–-and feeling him finally touching her again after a good week or two of holding back is better than she’d admit out loud.

When she backs Jess up against a sink and settles between her legs, though, she feels a familiar ache between her own, and _Force_ , she wishes Ben were actually here. He makes a sort of strained noise, nodding behind her some.  
“I’d like that myself.”

Rey isn’t necessarily surprised at how Jessika’s cunt tastes. She’s tasted herself before–-the memory makes her flush and think even more about Ben, but Jess has her fingers wound into Rey’s hair and Rey wants to feel this girl clutch and shiver around her, wants to hear her moan and gasp out her name, and as she glances up at the pretty pilot’s face, back arched slightly, breasts thrust forward some as she tries to prop herself up and keep Rey’s face in her pussy, Rey flicks her tongue a little more insistently against Jess’s clit and _fuck_ , she wants to make this girl _come_.

Ben is much more uncomfortable just standing there watching than he’s letting on, but Rey can sense it too. He wants to touch her, she knows, wants to touch _himself_ , too, but he’s staying still for now. Rey slips a finger into Jess’s dripping pussy and feels her shudder, clenching around her some, her legs tightening around Rey’s shoulders, and it makes Rey groan against her-–which in turn has Jess tugging at her hair and hissing out a groan, feeling the vibrations of the noise against her clit.  
“Fuck-– _Rey-_ –” She’s moaning loudly as Rey laps up the arousal leaking out of her and trickling over her hand. It’s instinctual now, Rey slowly sliding her finger in and out of Jess until she adds another, very gently sucking at her clit and running her free hand over the other girl’s hip. Rey’s fingers explore the wet heat around them until she touches something that makes Jess jolt, and then she presses very slightly against that same spot, nursing Jess’s clit until she sees the other girl’s eyes widen and her chest start to heave, feeling her cunt fluttering around her fingers and her body start to shiver above her. “Oh _fuck_ –-Rey-–fuck, I’m gonna _come_ –-” and she does, soaks Rey’s hand and chin and nearly screams into the empty restroom.

Rey feels more satisfied than she thought she would, watching Jess pant for breath and reach for her, pulling Rey up by her hair into a kiss, her legs shivering for a moment as the two of them stood again and Jess slides a hand between Rey’s legs again.  
“Your turn,” she grins against Rey’s mouth, licking at the remainder of her cum on Rey’s chin.

Rey can feel Ben shudder with her, and without thinking, she reaches for him.

Jess is kissing her neck when she feels someone else standing with them, and jerks back in shock, seeing Ben standing there, arms around Rey’s waist, her hand already tangled in his hair as she’s pulled him into a hungry kiss. Jessika’s breathless, stunned and a little afraid, knowing who Rey is and that she’s got…the power she has.  
“What the fuck…” It’s breathless and uncertain, and makes Rey pull away from Ben abruptly, both of them staring at the pilot in shock.  
“What-–”  
“You can-–you can-–”  
“She can see me.” His voice is an awestruck murmur in Rey’s ear. Jess’s eyes are wide and Rey reaches out to slide an arm around her torso, her eyes steady.  
“Jess, I…” She doesn’t know what to say, how to explain this. Ben’s arms start to loosen on her but Rey’s opposite hand takes his wrist, her eyes still firmly on Jessika’s.  
“Is this…is this the Force…?” the other girl asks, her voice barely above a whisper. Rey opens her mouth but feels Ben nod against her hair.  
“Yes.” She nods as well. Jess looks stunned.  
“So you…” She looks down at Ben’s hands, Rey’s already mussed dress bunched up under his fingers. Her face goes pink. “Can you…can you feel him right now?” Rey nods, flushing a little.  
“Yeah.” Jess blinks, reaching very carefully to touch Ben’s hand–-but she can’t feel anything, her fingers go right through him.  
“Oh.” Rey looks a little apologetic.  
“It’s-–”  
“–-A Jedi thing. Right..?” Ben’s voice is low and rumbling.  
“Not quite.” Rey takes a breath, shaking her head.  
“It’s…it’s just us.” Jess shakes her head wonderingly.  
“So then…then you two…” Rey reaches out and pulls her into another kiss, silencing anything further. Jess doesn’t seem so bothered by all of this–-Rey probes a little and finds that she thinks maybe this is all just a hallucination anyways. Rey won’t argue with her.

Ben’s mouth is on her jaw and Jess’s lips are on one of her nipples, and Rey whimpers, caught between the two of them. Jessika’s fingers tease between Rey’s legs and behind her, Ben holds her hips back against his. Every shift of her ass against his cock makes him shiver, and Rey finally reaches back to tug at the waist of his pants, turning her head towards him.  
“ _I want you_ , Ben,” she breathes, low and needy against his lips, and she means it. Weeks of teasing and she _wants_ him, wants him just like she wants Jess with her soft mouth and her slender fingers. Ben kisses her and Jess continues down the line of her stomach, settling between her legs and hooking one of Rey’s thighs over her shoulder. Ben keeps her flush against his chest with one arm, freeing his cock with his opposite hand and when he feels Rey’s fingertips brush over him he grinds against her hand, covering her fingers in arousal. Rey groans against his mouth as Jess swirls her tongue around her clit, hips bucking against Jess’s face when she feels the girl between her legs spreading her pussy open. Ben’s fingers tangle in Rey’s hair and he kisses her hard, cock nudging at her ass until Rey has to pull back, breathless and uncertain-–but she feels Jessika’s breath against her cunt and her breath hitches.  
“You can feel her, right?” The two bodies above her pause. Ben rolls his hips against Rey, cock sliding against the soft cleft of her ass, and Rey groans softly as he nods against her cheek.  
“Yes.” Jess flattens her tongue against Rey’s pussy and drags it up to her clit, nodding some.  
“And she can feel you.” Rey nods, shuddering and biting back a whimper. Jess hefts Rey’s other leg over her shoulder, and Rey gasps, feeling the other girl’s arm-strength and biting her lip a bit. Jess meets Ben’s gaze and nods a little, “Do it,” she breathes, “Fuck her.”

Rey shivers, watching Jess’s face between her legs, and Ben’s eyes widen slightly. Rey looks a little hesitant.  
“Is that-–I mean are you…” Jess nods, looking hungry.  
“I want to watch,” She murmurs, “I’ve never–-you’re just… _fuck_ , you’re gorgeous, and he’s gorgeous, and you…” she takes a deep breath, shaking her head some and staring up at them wonderingly, “This is…kinda new for me.” Rey can’t help but let out a little fluttery laugh, but nods hurriedly, and Ben lowers his head to drag his teeth over a spot on her neck, just under her ear.  
“You want this, Rey?” And Rey nods, reaching up to grab a fistful of his hair.  
“I want it. I want _you_. Fuck me, Ben,” She’s breathy and urgent, and he can’t hold back anymore, desperate to feel her after weeks of nothing but teasing.

Jess sits back slightly and watches as Ben slicks himself against Rey and then lines up to slowly rock up into her aching pussy, Rey trembling and grasping at him, fingers tightening into his hair and running into Jessika’s as well. Jess looks mesmerized, watching as his cock slides into her and Rey arches her back against his chest, gasping the deeper he goes.  
“Ohhh–-f-fuck, _Be_ –-” He kisses her before she can finish, and Jess lowers her face to Rey’s cunt again, teasing at her clit and making her buck against Ben’s cock, whimpering against his mouth, her legs tightening around Jess’s shoulders. She’s never felt anything like this-–Jessika’s mouth is warm and lapping at her as Ben pumps into her, deep and deliberate, the stretch more than she thinks she remembers but so, so good. Jess wraps her arms around Rey’s thighs and buries her face into the writhing girl’s pussy, the sensation of it combined with Ben’s thrusts making Rey sob and thrash between the two of them. “Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck-_ –J-Jess, ngh–- _Ben_ –-!!” She feels Ben’s mouth on her neck and Jess’s tongue on her cunt, and when Rey comes, she shrieks and thrashes, soaking Jess’s face and the floor and sobbing as she clings to both of them. Ben’s arm around her waist tightens as she clenches around him and he buries his cock in her, grunting against her shoulder when he empties himself inside her.

Jess can’t feel it, but when she leans back and wipes at her face with her arm, she can _see_ it, Rey’s thighs quivering as Ben’s cum starts to leak out of her, even with his cock still sheathed inside. She bites her lip and glances up at the two of them, Rey breathing hard and Ben with his arms locked around her, and Jess shakes her head wonderingly before easing Rey to her feet again so she can get up and clean herself up.

 

By the time Jess is straightened and turns back to Rey, albeit on shaky feet still, the two women are alone in the bathroom again. Rey’s flushed and still breathing hard, and Jess offers her a towel to help clean her up, giving her a still-loopy sort of grin. Rey smiles, biting her lip and nodding as she takes the help.  
“Thanks…” Jess helps her wipe herself off and straighten her dress again before running fingers through her hair to help straighten it.  
“I have no idea what that was, but… _shit_ …” She shakes her head, breathing out a laugh. “That was fucking hot.” Rey goes a little pink and she smiles at Jess, taking in the pilot’s rosy skin and the still-drunk look in her eyes, and she nods, reaching up to tuck some stray hair behind Jess’s ear, their bodies shifting a little closer until they both giggle breathlessly, happily, delightedly.  
“Yeah, it was.”

They’re hip-to-hip as they head back to find the others, giggling and grinning and far too pleased with their secret.

“So, Rey,” Jess leans in a little as they scan the room for their friends.  
“Yeah?”  
“Who was that guy, anyways?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was fun--reyva is such a cute ship omg  
> bi!rey is my fucking jam  
> as much as i love to give her that sweet double-dickdown, i definitely love rey with guys and ladies both.
> 
> last bit is also me poking fun at the movie, because seriously  
> how long was he wearing that mask  
> how did people just. know who he was?


	22. this is that skywalker brand of Extra, honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Your breylo work where Kylo spreads Rey’s pussy to show Ben is ridiculously hot. Can you write something where Rey is part of the FO now, Hux says she can’t be trusted and to show how submissive she is Kylo gathers all the troops to the throne room, summons Rey naked to him and fucks her in the ass while she has her legs and pussy spread out to show everyone how soaking wet she is? He finishes in her pussy and Rey leaves the room dripping with cum. Fully naked Rey and clothed but gloveless Kylo."

When Rey surrendered herself, there was no grand event. No struggle, no fighting, no explosions–-simply a surrender of hands and a bow of her head as she bent the knee to Supreme Leader Ren.

She was given a title. A place in the regime.

  
Hux is furious.

An official audience meeting with Supreme Leader Ren sees Hux challenging his judgement, challenging the Scavenger’s place among them.  
“She’s a murderous traitor, _Supreme Leader,_ ” He snarls, gesturing at Rey, who stands placidly beside the throne dais, “She murdered Snoke, and now she’s defected from her own people! And you expect us to _trust_ her–-”  
“I expect you to follow orders, General.” The room goes still at the frightening tone of Ren’s voice, and even Hux goes silent. But Ren addresses the rest of the congregation instead of shutting the conversation down. “Does everyone feel this way?” No one dares speak up. The silence is uncomfortable and thick, until the Supreme Leader speaks up again. “Rey.”

The girl doesn’t say a word, simply turns and climbs the steps to the throne, kneeling in front of Kylo Ren. He doesn’t so much as lean forward.   
“The Order doesn’t seem to trust you, Rey.” The girl stays still.  
“No, Supreme Leader.”  
“This is a problem.”  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.”  
“We’re going to remedy this, right now.” The room is still, and uncertain, thousands of eyes on the two of them.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.”  
“Stand up.” Rey does so, feeling her heartbeat pick up slightly. She senses what he wants, and it makes her skin prickle. “Face them.”

Rey turns to face the troops gathered, the officers of all ranks, and General Hux, still sour-faced as ever. She keeps her head aloft and her gaze forward, stares them all down. She isn’t afraid of them. She came here with a purpose, and with Kylo Ren, she isn’t afraid of anything.  
“I’m going to demonstrate to everyone present that if there’s some apparent weakness they think they can find in their new Supreme Leader or my appointments to those now in power, they are very, very wrong.” The room is still uncomfortably silent, but no one so much as fidgets. “Rey,” his voice echoes, “Undress.”

There’s only a moment of pause before the girl obliges, layers of dark clothing falling into a heap around her feet. Rey keeps her breathing even and her face neutral even as more and more of her bare skin is exposed, and when finally she’s even stepped out of her boots, she stands in front of everyone gathered and waits for the next instruction. Hux clears his throat, but a look from Ren silences him again.  
“Come here.” Rey again follows his order without hesitation, standing in front of their seated Supreme Leader waiting, but he turns her around again, and after a moment, she feels him moving behind her, though she can’t see what he’s doing.

It turns out, he was taking his gloves off. Bare hands settle onto her hips, and Rey forces herself to stay still.  
“If there is any question about Rey’s loyalty, I plan to put it to rest here and now.” One hand rests on her hip still while the other slides up between her legs, broad palm cupping her sex for a moment. “Where is your allegiance, Rey?”  
“With you, Supreme Leader.” Comes her even reply. He nods, looking satisfied.  
“And who are you loyal to?”  
“To you, Supreme Leader.” He nods again, heel of his palm pressing up against her folds a bit more, very slowly nudging her legs apart.  
“Will you prove your loyalty to the Order, Rey?” His fingers press into her hip slightly, drawing her back towards him on the throne. She nods, trying not to sound at all uncertain.  
“Yes.” A very low, pleased chuckle from him as he pulls her back onto his lap on the throne.  
“Good.”

Rey bites in a gasp when Kylo tugs her thighs apart, holding her legs open and baring her cunt to the entire throne room. She can feel the cool air hitting her and shivers, but says nothing still.  
“Keep your legs open,” he instructs, “You aren’t hiding anything, are you Rey?”  
“No, Supreme Leader,” She gets out, and feels heat rising to her face finally as he trades places with her hands, letting her hold her legs apart while he frees his cock from his pants and takes a moment to spread her open further, giving everyone present a very intimate look at her pink pussy.   
“You belong to the First Order, now–-so does this cunt of yours.” She can feel his cock sliding against her ass and shifting between her legs, one of his fingers rolling around her clit until he can feel her dripping onto him. She expects him to thrust into her pussy when he shifts back, but he doesn’t–-and she does gasp, very quietly, when she feels his cock press into her asshole.

Rey’s eyes go wide and she tugs her thighs apart even further, feeling his cock stretching her painfully until it nearly draws tears to the corners of her eyes and he can feel her, trembling and clenching around him, struggling not to move from the position he’s told her to keep. The throne room has gone completely muted–-it’s like everyone present has somehow forgotten how to breathe, but they’re staring all the same. Rey feels their eyes as if they were all standing right there over her, exploring her as intimately as Kylo Ren is right now. Her body seems a little more keen on this idea than her mind, however–-and when she thinks about all of the staring and the idea of these officers and troopers just watching, getting a good look at her as she’s being fucked in the ass like this, she swallows and feels her pussy clench, a fresh trickle of arousal leaking out of her.

Behind her, Kylo Ren lets his hands run over her sides and down over her ass to reach between her legs and spread her cunt open just a bit further, the lewd, slick sound of her lips parting even more seeming to echo around them as he thrusts deep into her ass. Rey’s face colors slightly at this but she forces herself to stay neutral otherwise, focusing more on the feeling of his hands on her skin.   
She’s glad he took off the gloves.

This shouldn’t feel so good. She shouldn’t be arching and writhing this way, but his thrusts have gotten harder and faster and his warm hands in contrast to the rest of the cool dark clothing she could feel made her shiver in his arms. It feels like the entire First Order is watching her take Kylo Ren’s cock up her ass as he’s spread her dripping pussy open for all of them to see just how much she’s enjoying it.  
  


“Look at how wet you are–-I’m glad you’re enjoying this, Rey,” He purrs into her ear, and Rey swallows, shivering against him, “ _They_ certainly are are. Can you hear them? They’re jealous, you know. They wish they could come up here and take a turn with you.” Rey shudders, overwhelmed all at once when she widens her focus a bit and ends up overtaken by images and ideas, thoughts from the officers and soldiers present. Some of them are tame enough, but others… She can see herself in their thoughts, hundreds of them fucking her relentlessly until she’s barely even coherent-–she jerks a bit and bites in a whimper, clenching around his cock. He rests a hand over her stomach almost too gently, “They won’t, though. None of them will touch you,” His voice is so low, “Not unless I tell them to.” Rey swallows, exhaling a shuddering breath at the suggestion in his voice, and he smirks. “But now no one will question who it is you belong to.” Rey lets out a soft groan, and he brings a hand up to palm one of her little tits, pinching at a rosy nipple. “You do, don’t you?” He buries his nose in her hair, tugging at her nipple until it’s nearly too painful and Rey intakes a hissing breath through her teeth. “You belong to me, don’t you, Rey?” Rey shudders and bites in a groan as he sinks deep into her and nods hurriedly, feeling the pressure in her belly building.  
“Yes-–yes, oh _Force_ , Ky–-Supreme Leader…” She groans, her voice soft enough for just him, and he murmurs into her ear,  
“Say it. Just for me.” Rey bites her lip, fingers digging into her thighs as she holds them open. “ _Say it_ , Rey, and I’ll make you come.” This draws a needy, desperate whimper out of her, her voice choked and barely over a whisper.  
“Please, please, make me come, please _Ben_ –-!”

He locks an arm around her waist and his other curves his hand around her throat.  
“I want you to let them all know you’re coming, Rey. I want you to scream for me. Can you do that?” She nods urgently, her toes curling with the strain of being so close to release.  
“Yes–-yes– _yes, please-_ –” His cock slips out of her ass and Rey bucks at the sudden movement and empty feeling, but before she can react, he’s hilted himself in her aching pussy. Rey sees stars, letting out a wordless, almost guttural moan as he starts to ram his cock into her.  
“Tell them, Rey,” His voice is raised again, “Tell them who you belong to.” Rey gasps when he slams her hips down onto him again.  
“You-–to _you_ , Supreme Leader!” He nods, grinding into her in shallow thrusts now, keeping her hips nearly pressed to his  
“Do you want to come, Rey?”  
“Yes–-yes, please, _please-_ –” His grip around the base of her throat tightens some and she groans, writhing in his arms, her voice loud enough for the room. “Please, Supreme Leader, _please_ let me come!” His arm around her hips tightens and he thrusts into her rough and deep, making her sob and thrash around him until he can feel that she can’t take anymore. He plucks at her seams in the Force, their shared connection, until he can feel her start to unravel.  
“Now.”

It’s nearly instantaneous. She bucks against him and screams, arching against his arms and soaks herself and the throne under her, trembling and panting for breath through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Kylo Ren continues to pump into her, however, and Rey whines and shudders at the continued friction against her tender and still overstimulated pussy.  
“None of them will ever touch you. You’re mine,” he snarls, hilting himself in her cunt, and she can feel his fingers on her skin, warm and calloused and his. “You’re _mine_ , Rey.”

When he empties himself inside of her, Rey feels full and strangely not ashamed-–she gets to her feet again as the room watches, and she can feel his cum trickling out of her, dripping onto her thighs and sticking to her skin, but she somehow feels above the rest of them.  
“General Hux.” Ren’s voice is sharp, and the thin officer steps forward, looking even more pale than usual.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader?”  
“Escort Rey back to her room, and see that she has no visitors.” Hux’s jaw tightens for a moment at this, he’s above being some sort of bodyguard to Ren’s whore-–but he understands that now is not the time to challenge any of this.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Rey’s already making her way out, down the line of soldiers at attention, all of whom are having to strain not to turn and stare at her as she passes, still completely naked with Hux striding after her.  
 _Leaving me with Hux?_ She chides him in their link as she leaves, and Ren snorts to himself.  
 _If he does anything unusually stupid then you have my permission to kill him._  
 _I wouldn’t have asked for your permission,_ she responds, glancing at Hux out of the corner of her eyes as they head for her personal quarters.  
 _You would defy your Supreme Leader? Insubordination–-and after we had such a very thorough demonstration…_ She only smirks to herself.  
 _You’ll have to reprimand me privately later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooooo boy  
> so like....i'm sensing a running theme here lmao
> 
> i'm not arguing, though; big bad supreme leader kylo ren is definitely my jam.


	23. Ode To The Scavenger, By General A. Hux: 'I hate you, but would desperately implore you to step on my throat.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few prompts again this time:  
> "On anon because I'm gross for this but I read 30&31 of Bond and maybe could we get some medical/examination kink stuff with Hux involved?"  
> "I haven't seen it yet, but I think it'd be fun to play around with a doctor/nurse and patient scenarios. Inappropriate use of medical tools, but I'll let you play with the rest. Lol Thank you!"  
> "Rey. Kylo. Hux. Humiliation. Bondage. Power Play. Double Penetration. Work your trash magic~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SERIOUSLY IF YOU SENT ME ANY OF THOSE MESSAGES GET AT ME I WANNA TALK

Hux hates the girl.

The Scavenger, the Traitor, Ren’s _whore_. She is wherever Ren is, the two of them disturbingly in sync, moving as if they are one entity in two bodies, from time to time. They look at him, dark eyes far too knowing for his taste, and he feels fully exposed. Ren has always been this way, but the _girl_ …

Ren is obsessed with her. He has been since he found her, but now that she is aboard the ship the intensity of it seems to have doubled. Hux finds himself watching her, as before, but now he is doing so by choice rather than assignment. _The Supreme Leader’s Concubine_ , they’re calling her, but Hux sees differently. Ren defers to her, watches her with possessive eyes, but there is something not unlike reverence there, as well. Hux sees the girl and knows she is no concubine—he watches Ren flank her, hold her, watch her, and thinks _Empress_.

Ren is not suited to this woman. She is controlled and calculating, in comparison to their new ruler; she makes a far better leader than Ren.

Somehow, he has begun to understand Ren’s fixation.

 

The order comes fairly late in the day-cycle.

“General Hux,” Ren’s voice itself, “I have a task for you.”  
Hux is certain he’s going to be irritated for the remainder of the day.

When he’s standing in an examination chamber in the medbay, this is not what he was expecting from his evening. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is standing near the hovering med-droid, in his usual black fare. Hux quirks a brow.  
“Surely you haven’t asked me here to ensure I’m in good health, _Supreme Leader_ ,” his voice is dripping with sarcasm, as ever. Ren looks almost amused.  
“You’re right, I haven’t.” Hux continues to stare at him inquiringly, beginning to think this is a deliberate waste of time—but then he hears the door open again, and watches Ren’s gaze wander over his shoulder. “You will be ensuring that she is in good health.” Hux feels his heart go a bit still for a moment as he turns to face the girl, the Empress-Who-Is-Not.

Her face is near serene in its placidity, but her eyes are fearsome things, staring into him with a preternatural sense of understanding. She terrifies him, this girl who moves like a predator and seems to see into his heart.  
What is Ren playing at? The girl strolls past him to stand near the examination table, letting her cloak fall to the ground as she passes. Hux’s mouth feels a bit dry as she starts to undress, Ren staring him down the entire time.  
  
“You’ve been the most staunch about loyalty and being able to trust our leadership, General Hux-–I imagined you would be keen on the idea of overseeing something like this yourself.” Hux manages to tear his eyes away from her and finds his voice again,  
“Something like _what_ , exactly?” But Ren ignores him, nods at the girl to climb onto the examination table.  
“Make sure the restraints are locked, Hux.” The General’s brow knits slightly. Restr–-  
“What is it you’re intending to happen here, Ren-–”  
“-–He is your _Supreme Leader_ , General Hux,” comes the girl’s voice, startling him, “You will refer to him as such.” He nearly snaps at her, but the look on her face holds him to silence as he takes a deep breath and turns back to Ren, who may look some semblance of smug.  
“….What is it you’re intending with this, _Supreme Leader_?” His tone is clipped, but neither of them remark again. Ren nods at the restraints at Rey’s wrists.  
“I am intending for Rey to receive a medical examination. She doesn’t care for anything medical in nature, the restraints are to make this easier.” Rey, for her part, looks mildly inconvenienced by all of this.  
“I’d like to just get this over with.” Ren nods at her almost sympathetically.  
“Yes, I know. If the General would cooperate…” Hux sets his jaw, and checks the control panel on his side of the examination table, taps through the screen and ensures the locks are fastened on the cuff restraints on her wrists, irritated that he’s been dragged into this.  
“They’re fine. I’m certain one of our medtechs would be much more suited to this…” He glances from the meddroid still hovering calmly nearby to the table of instruments beneath it, and then very quickly flicks his eyes over Rey’s bare skin and back to Kylo Ren, “…Examination you’re proposing. I’ll send one in on my way out.” But when he turns to try and stride out the door, he’s stopped in place by what he understands to be the ‘Force’, and swallows, trying to remain calm about this. Damn Ren and this ability of his…  
“I don’t recall dismissing you.” He’s tugged by some unseen rope, it feels like, until he’s stopped next to the examination table near the girl’s waist. “I asked you to oversee this, General, and that is what I expect you to do.” Hux is having flashbacks to the throne room incident some weeks prior, and he very much does not like the implications there, or being this close.

“You’ve been present for routine medical procedures before, haven’t you?” Ren’s voice is imperious, leaving no room for question or refute. Hux straightens his back and tries to focus on just performing this as clinically and quickly as possible.  
“I have. This is…a standard examination, then?”  
“A reproductive exam.” It’s her voice, and the corners of his mouth tug downward.  
“Of course it is,” he mutters now, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. He has stood in for such things before; overseeing the Stormtrooper program meant a great deal of medical data had to be collected, and on a constant basis. The induction of females into the program meant different procedures, however, and if he said he wasn’t curious about all of it, he’d have been lying. But these exams were clinical in nature. Standing in this room felt anything but.  
“Go ahead, then. I’m sure she’d like to get this done with.” There’s no use in arguing.

Hux straightens his back once again and folds his arms behind himself, turning to face the girl laid out on the table and the droid across from him, taps at the control panel next to him briefly and when the lower end of the platform shifts and produces a pair of stirrups for her feet, he continues to look at the controls as he addresses the girl.  
“Raise your legs, put your feet there, please.” He sounds all business, and Rey obliges without a word. Hux swallows, not having to imagine what she looks like spread open this way, and then clears his throat a bit, locking her legs into place and pushing that thought away.

The screen hovering over the control panel at his hand shows vitals the restraints are getting from her, and things seem normal enough. Ren stays standing back near the wall across from them, and Hux motions to the hovering droid. The sleek black machine maneuvers to settle between Rey’s legs, and Hux punches something into the control panel.  
“Don’t you have anything to ask her?” Ren sounds mildly amused, and Hux grits his teeth.  
“I was getting to that,” he sniffs, and Ren is clearly holding himself back from smirking. “Have you noticed any changes to your body recently?” He’s still not looking at Rey, however, but she shrugs slightly.  
“Not particularly. I suppose I’ve put on a little weight since I’ve been here.” Hux gives a crisp nod.  
“To be expected. You’re at a normal weight now, the food we serve is fortified to keep our officers at optimum health.” He taps something else into the panel and takes a breath. “Have your…menstrual cycles been normal?” His lips twitch some but he keeps his expression neutral. Rey makes a thoughtful noise.  
“I suppose as much as ‘normal’ is. I didn’t get them until just a year or so ago.”  
“And your most recent?”  
“About twelve day-cycles ago.” Hux swallows a bit and nods.  
“Your data shows signs of previous malnourishment. With weight gain and proper vitamins, your body will begin producing the right nutrients for these cycles to become regular.” He flicks a glance up at Ren briefly, “Which in turn would be cause to begin a routine of birth control, unless you are in fact trying to conceive.”  
“I would know if I were pregnant.” She states it with such a cool confidence that he realizes this must be some sort of Jedi nonsense. Ren is looking at her a bit strangely when Hux glances up at him again, but when he looks away again the other man speaks up.  
“You aren’t, however, which is why we are here.” Hux’s jaw sets, and Rey sighs. Ren nods at Hux, “She needs to be in the right state of physical health to conceive.”  
So then Ren _is_ trying to get the girl pregnant. Somehow he’s not shocked, but the thought of her thoroughly fucked and filled with the intent of seeing her bred-–

Hux taps into the panel and the medical droid hovers just near Rey’s body, metal appendages reaching out with mechanical precision to very quickly part her folds and probe very lightly at the pink flesh being exposed now. Hux rounds the table to stand a foot or so away from the droid, overseeing this without a word. Rey takes a breath and Hux notes her fingers clenching a bit out of the corner of his eye-–but as he watches the droid run a small, smooth metal rod around the sensitive flesh, he sees her cunt start to contract a bit, arousal very slowly trickling out of her. He swallows very subtly, trying not to be quite so obvious about his staring, but his voice is a bit lower and tight from keeping any emotion out of it,  
“You’ll want to take a breath, this will be invasive–-” the girl breathes deep and he watches her chest swell slightly and then jerk as the droid slides a larger metal instrument into her quivering body, a little whimper escaping her lips at how cold it felt suddenly. Hux feels his cock twitch, watching her face contort slightly as the droid’s instrument begins to open and spread her open in turn. “A speculum,” Hux’s voice is explanatory, but sounds almost breathy, watching Rey’s face, her brow knitting, fingers clenching and hips jerking slightly in an effort to get away from the machine. Kylo Ren watches silently nearby, watches Rey bite her lip and squirm in discomfort.  
“What–-what is this supposed to–-” Her voice is a tight whine, and the meddroid makes a few analytic beeps, but Kylo Ren’s voice seems to drown out anything else.  
“Does everything look normal, General?” Hux can feel Ren staring at him as he stands between Rey’s legs, and there’s no way to hide the fact that he’s staring at her pink pussy stretched around the silver speculum inside of her or the fact that he’s clearly enjoying the sight.  
“…Yes.” He responds in a clipped tone, certain Ren is toying with him.  
“You’ll have to look more closely to be sure, won’t you?” The Supreme Leader sounds cajoling, as if he’s enjoying this. Hux sets his jaw once again and leans in a bit closer to the apex of the girl’s thighs, eyes only very, very briefly flicking up to her face to find her staring down at him, which sends a shiver through him.

She’s completely exposed like this–-not that he’s never seen such a thing before; Hux rose through the ranks by heading the Stormtrooper program, which meant more than one health exam, and plenty of lessons on anatomy, both human and otherwise. Stormtroopers, candidates…even officers, however, are beneath him. He gives very little care to what they look like, how different their bodies are–-it does not matter to him. But this girl…

The _Scavenger_. The girl who escaped capture aboard the Starkiller Base. The girl who tore Ren into pieces, whose mark he still bore. The girl who Ren had chased across the galaxy until finally, she’d come to him-–and now she was here, commanding his armies and striding about their ships as if she were born to it. But what Hux was most intrigued by was just how obsessed Ren had become with her; Ren, who had had opportunity in the past to warm his bed any other way he so chose, who never so much as blinked at anyone else, and he was practically licking her boots now no matter what sort of air he tried to effect to the masses. The ‘demonstration’ he’d held in the throne room some time prior had been…distracting…but it was clear to anyone paying attention just who had ensnared whom.  
And Hux had been paying attention.

The girl was something powerful and bizarrely alluring, and if she’d managed to bring Ren to such an arguably subservient state, then Hux was, at the very least, impressed with that feat.

And now she was laid bare in front of him, chest heaving slightly, eyes watching him as he leaned over her and then down slightly to examine her much more privately, which draws a very long intake of breath from her. Somehow this feels more intimate than actually touching her, seeing inside of her this way-–  
There’s a louder beep from the droid, and slowly the metal speculum is loosened and removed from Rey’s body, trailing a thin line of arousal along behind it that makes Hux’s throat tighten slightly as he straightens again. Rey looks relieved, eyelids fluttering slightly as her cunt contracts and leaks a fresh slick of fluid onto the examination table under her.  
“She seems…perfectly healthy,” The General manages to get out, but Ren isn’t satisfied.  
“Tell me if everything feels normal, General. If we intend for her to conceive, then again, she needs to be in proper health.” Hux feels as if he should have seen this coming, but this time he doesn’t hesitate so much.

Rey inhales deeply as two gloved fingers slide into her, granted easier entry from the stretch of the speculum and her own arousal. Hux watches his fingers disappear into her, feels her pussy pulse around his leather-clad digits, and swallows a bit, eyes flicking up to the girl’s face. She’s staring at him, her not-quite-amber eyes looking as though they glow in this light. He presses further, and watches her take a deep breath, feels her clench around him and nearly rock against his hand. She’s enjoying this, he realizes, and presses upward inside her wanting body to watch her squirm slightly on the table against her restraints. His fingers probe and shift against her walls, feeling her shudder and clench and coat his glove in her fluids, and he imagines having full reign over her body this way, finding other ways to make her writhe until she’s no longer silent about it.  
“Well, General Hux?” Ren’s voice jars him out of his reverie and his mouth feels dry, fingers going still in the girl’s cunt again. He’s reminded that he is still being monitored here, that his movements cannot be his own when Ren is hovering.  
“Normal, Supreme Leader.”  
“Bring her to climax.”

Hux goes very, very still.  
Ren is still in his same position, standing near the wall and overseeing this, his expression neutral if a bit amused, and the girl…the girl shivers just slightly, but makes no other move.  
“You were the one who seemed so eager to be done with this and leave, General. Maybe it must just be in your nature to… _hesitate_.” There is something in Ren’s voice that makes Hux’s blood run cold for a moment, and recall the most fleeting instance, aboard a dying ship in a room scattered with bodies and flickering flame. A sneer crosses his expression at this, however, and he shifts his hand against Rey’s cunt, tearing his gaze away from the dark-clad man standing across the room from him. _Fucking Ren_ –-bane of his existence, constantly ready to tear the rug from under his feet at a moment’s notice. He won’t get the best of him here, not this way.

All at once, Hux’s hand begins to thrust his fingers in quick, shallow strokes into Rey’s dripping pussy, the slick noises of his gloves against her skin almost echoing in the quiet room. He feels the girl clench around his fingers and watches her struggle to roll her hips against his hand, her head tossing back against the table, fingers curling into fists in her restraints. She’s starting to pant, chest beginning to heave as he crooks his fingers inside of her and almost viciously starts rubbing her clit. The girl lets out a stuttered whimper suddenly, and Hux deliberately presses the same place that drew this reaction from her, rubbing his fingers against her upper wall with each thrust until he feels her clamp down and thrash against the table, straining against the cuffs on her wrists and letting out a clipped sort of cry as she comes, gasping and bucking against Hux’s fingers before she collapses to the table again, chest heaving.

Hux removes his fingers and gives his hand a hard shake to rid his glove of the excess fluid, eyes roaming over Rey’s flushed body. He feels pressure in his own gut, watching her, his cock firm and starting to ache in his trousers.  
“I suppose that was acceptable,” comes Ren’s voice from nearby, and Hux’s attention snaps away from Rey even if he doesn’t move his head. Ren’s strode over to the table now, reaching out to run a gloved hand over Rey’s hair and speaking directly to her. “Was that good?” He sounds as if he is the one placating her. The girl exhales softly.  
“It was fine,” she breathes, and Ren tuts at her a bit.  
“Only ‘fine’?” She shifts a bit and takes another deep breath.  
“Well it wasn’t the strongest orgasm I’ve ever had,” she sounds so flippant it’s almost displeased, and Hux is both deeply confused and insulted by this, unsure just what to do now. Ren shakes his head at the other man.  
“You’ve disappointed her, General,” He sighs, and runs a leather-covered hand over Rey’s stomach lightly. “Would you like to redeem yourself?”

By now, this feels like a matter of personal pride.

“If you permit, Supreme Leader,” he begins after a moment, “Then I will personally perform a much more _thorough_ examination.” Ren’s brow raises slightly and he looks amused, gesturing slightly with one hand.  
“You have my permission, then.” A pause as he retreats from the table again, “But General…be aware that if you upset or harm her in any way, there will be repercussions.”

Ren’s taken a seat near the table, but hasn’t said another word. Hux has taken control of the meddroid again, standing beside the girl within reach of the examination control panel again. This time, however, the droid does not start between Rey’s legs.  
Hux’s tone is clinical as he taps into the controls, watching everything play out.  
“Fertility examinations are rather extensive and invasive,” he drawls out, “And not limited to just the vaginal area.” The meddroid hovers near Rey’s chest, and once the General taps in another few commands, the droid’s arm-like appendages reach to travel up over the slight swell of her breasts as if measuring them, and then attach a pair of small forcep-like gauges to each of her rosy nipples. Rey gasps, feeling something pulse when the instruments are both in place, and there’s a quick series of chirps from the control panel at Hux’s fingertips, a holo screen flashing to life and projecting a set of fluctuating data.  
“It seems you are predisposed to problems with milk production. An effect of hormonal imbalance…” He scans through the data on the holoscreen, and the droid sends another brief pulse through Rey’s stiff nipples, making her squirm. “Hm. It can be remedied through a period of regular treatment.” Rey looks a bit dubious about all of this, watching him out of the corner of her eyes, but says nothing. The droid moves after another round of commands are input into the control panel, detaching its arms from the forceps to leave them latched onto her nipples-–Rey glances down in surprise at this, watching the little metal clips bob about with each slight movement of her breasts. They tug when they move, however, which is a mixture of uncomfortable and pleasant, sending little jolts through her each time there’s a more pronounced movement.

The droid takes a moment to lower a pad down to the space below her navel, the thin synthetic fabric melding to her skin briefly and sending another small pulse into her body here as well. Rey shivers, looking up at Hux now.  
“What is that–-that… _shock_ I keep feeling?”  
“It’s the droid doing a pulse scan,” Hux sounds bored, sighing a bit and tapping into the panel again, watching new readings come up on the holoscreen. Rey’s lips form a thin line for a moment and she debates over pressing for more of an answer, but there’s a pulse that ripples a bit lower and makes her eyes widen a bit. The pad peels away from her skin again, and the droid moves lower.

The girl’s vital signs are all reading as normal. She has hormonal imbalance, but a brief dip into her medical history since she arrived here shows she was previously hosting an inhibitor in her womb, which would account for the problems with conception. Her body needs time to adjust to regular ovulation and a fertility cycle, and apparently simply hasn’t caught up yet. But, she’s close to stabilizing, now.  
“You’re nearing the proper time to conceive now,” Hux remarks, eyes scanning a run of data. “If that’s what you’re after, then the next few days would be ideal to try.” Rey feels the droid probing at her pussy again and inhales a bit sharply.  
“I thought you’d properly gotten the information you needed from–-” There’s a different tool pressed into her, now, and she bites in a groan. This is more solid, still smooth metal but not so large as the speculum had felt.  
“This is post-climax,” He clips at her, and Rey makes a face now.  
“ _Barely._ ” He flicks his glance to her without turning his head, and his mouth forms a line now. Another few taps at the control panel, and the instrument inside of her starts to vibrate, drawing a little gasp from her and making her jerk in surprise. This has the clips tugging at her nipples, and that, in turn, makes her bite her lip and clench her fingers slightly.  
“It is suggested that the carrier reach orgasm at least once around the instance of insemination.” He shifts a gloved finger over one of the controls slowly, and Rey feels the vibrations get stronger, making her arch and groan against her teeth. “If you fight it, your muscles will only be tense much longer. The idea is to ensure your body is properly relaxed.” Rey flicks her gaze over to Kylo Ren now, swallowing, and breathes deep even if he says nothing. Hux shifts the control further, and Rey gasps, letting out a little whimper, her toes curling slightly, though she’s not fighting it anymore.  
  


Hux watches as she rocks her hips against the droid’s instrument, fucking herself on the vibrating intrusion, the forcep clips on her small breasts jiggling with each shallow thrust her hips manage. She tosses her head and lets out a low moan, and Hux clenches his fingers, adjusting his gloves slightly in discomfort now until without a word or second thought, he reaches out and taps somewhat hard at one of the clips on her nipples. Rey gasps, looking up at him, but he doesn’t meet her gaze, reaching to flick at the other clip now in turn.  
“You are a strange thing,” His voice is low, quiet. “But I imagine with Ren one needs to be able to tolerate so much…discomfort.” Rey jolts, straining against her restraints some until Hux closes gloved fingers around the clamp, and pulls.

Rey’s eyes widen and she gasps, arching up with his hand to try and alleviate the pain from him pulling like he is, but in response, Hux takes hold of the opposite clip as well, and Rey cries out, struggling to move, to dull the sting at her nipples. When she shifts this way the vibrating metal in her cunt presses against the right spot, however, and she cries out and her whole body jerks, though Hux doesn’t release her just yet. Rey grinds her pussy against the instrument and whimpers, body twitching and bucking to try and get away from the intense sensation but also in an effort to get just enough more to send her over the edge. Hux’s gloved fingers twist the clips on her nipples just slightly, watching her writhe, and when Rey finally does climax it hits her suddenly, making her shriek and buck her hips against the droid, wrists straining in their cuffs until she falls back again and pants for breath, Hux letting go of her at last.

The General takes a step back and lets his hand hover over the control panel a moment as he watches the girl’s slender body shiver and twitch in the aftershocks of orgasm, hips jerking as the droid withdraws from her cunt again, the metal sliding out of her with a slick, wet sort of pop.   
“Much better,” Ren intones nearby, still staying put. She’s flush with climax, her breasts pinkened from his attention, lips rosy and plush in the light. Touching her seems to have had a strange effect–-he wants to touch her _again_ , and now reaches to run a gloved thumb over her lower lip, watching her almost critically. She stares back up at him, those eyes of hers probing into his, and he knows she can see what he wants. Incidentally, he can tell what she wants, as well.

The machine beside him is beeping with the influx of new information–-she’s hit a state of arousal that he didn’t expect, considering she’s just come off of a second climax. The girl turns to face Ren, however, and her chest heaves, her heartbeat picking up.  
“Come here,” she purrs at him, eyes steady on the other man’s face. Hux glances at the chart as Kylo Ren crosses the room to the girl, standing over her naked body and resting a much larger hand over her stomach. “I need you,” she breathes, shifting under his touch, “ _Now, Kylo_.” Her eyes are hazy with lust and Ren’s fingers trail over her skin for a moment until his palm is over her lower abdomen.  
“You feel it?” There’s something exchanged between the two of them that makes Hux shiver a bit, watching. They communicate without words, only touch and eyes, and he does not understand it, will not ever understand it, but then Ren is between her legs, hunching over her after he’s freed himself from his pants and wasting no time in pressing into her aching body. Hux doesn’t even try not to watch.

Ren thrusts into her deep and harsh, making the examination table shake and the girl whimper and struggle at her restraints. Hux stares at her more than Ren; her eyes roll and her mouth is slack, head tossing back against the metal table. His thrusts are too quick and rough for her to do more than let him ram into her on his own, but it seems to be enough. There are no words exchanged, no soft sentiments, nothing that seems tender-–the girl takes his cock and meets his eyes, breathing hard and baring teeth behind her soft lips. When Ren climaxes he buries his face against her neck and hilts himself in her cunt, Rey grinding her hips against his finally until she feels her own release coming. Kylo Ren lifts his head and reaches to rub her clit, thrusting shallow against her and pressing his forehead to hers until she lets out a stuttered sob and comes for him, legs straining to be free so she might hold him in against her.

Next to them, Hux is struggling to keep his breathing normal. His face is more pale than usual and he adjusts his collar some, swallowing thickly. The two bodies in front of him remain locked together, but Ren leans away from the girl to gesture vaguely at the control panel, unlocking her restraints. Rey’s arms go limp and Ren helps tuck her legs out of the stirrups in a way that is far too tender, his large gloved hands rubbing gently at her ankles as he lets one leg and then the other rest around his hips. Rey breathes deep and lies back as he does this, turning her gaze to Hux again.  
“General,” Her voice is low and slightly rumbling, and Hux feels his mouth go dry, unable to look away from her. “Come here.”

He doesn’t register Ren undressing as Rey reaches for him, still laid out on the examination table as the stirrups fold back out of the way. He pauses, watching her, but she does not seem uncertain or even mocking. She simply holds out a relaxed hand to him, beckoning him closer, and finally he obliges. Her fingers trace the bulge of his cock straining in his pants, and her eyes rise to meet his.  
“Do you want me, General?” This is not a servant. Her eyes hold his and her hand rubs him through his pants, and Hux fights against the urge to hunch forward, to rut against her hand. This woman is not submissive–-she stares into him and tells him with the tone of her voice what he must do.  
“ _Yes,_ ” He chokes out, and she nods slightly, making quick work of unfastening his trousers. He’s not so big as Kylo Ren, who is still settled between her legs, disrobed and imposing now as he watches Hux but does not stop anything from happening. _Oh yes,_ Hux thinks as the girl takes his cock in her hand, guiding him closer to her, yes, he knows who is the true wielder of power here. Rey’s legs wrap around Ren’s waist and she pumps Hux’s cock with her hand while bringing him to her mouth. Ren fucks her again, this time slower and easier, and Rey sucks the General off as he does.

Hux braces himself against the table with one arm, the other of his gloved hands winding into her hair. She has one hand in Kylo ren’s hair as he’s leant over her, mouth marking her ribs and the underside of her breasts while he releases the clamps from her sore nipples, and her other hand is still pumping Hux where her lips cannot reach. Her tongue swirls around him and she watches his face as she lets him fuck her mouth, the General groaning when he sees her eyes on his face. Ren is buried in her pussy and he is working into her throat, and still when he sees this girl’s face, her eyes on his, he thinks _Empress_ , and when she makes a soft noise in her throat, fingers tightening around him slightly, he releases into her mouth, hunching forward and grunting, gloved hand tugging her hair slightly.

She drinks him in and when she pulls away, trailing his cum and her own saliva between them, he shudders and feels his cock twitch anew. Fuck Ren. The girl, _Rey_ , licks her lips and trails her fingers over his cock, and he is hers to command.

Ren lifts her into his arms after she’s released the General, but she reaches a lazy hand back towards Hux as Kylo Ren is still seated in her cunt.  
“General,” she murmurs, “Come here.” And this time, Hux obeys without hesitation.

She winds up tucked between the two of them, Hux leaned against the table at her back, Kylo Ren ahead. The two men feel so very different against her; Hux has kept his gloves and most of his clothing, his hands close over her small breasts and his fingers knead at her now, careful with her sore skin as he thrusts into her ass, slow against the tight fit around him. Kylo’s hands are at her hips, rocking her against the two of them; Hux’s cock has made her pussy clench around him more, and each deep thrust drives both of them closer to the edge. General Hux presses his mouth to her shoulder, feeling her rock against him, feeling Ren’s cock shifting inside of her alongside his own, and Rey gasps when she feels his teeth on her skin. Kylo Ren’s mouth is on her neck again, and between their two larger bodies, Rey writhes and grasps at them both.  
“Force–-both of you, deeper, please, _please-_ –” she gets the words out in a low, pleading moan. Her fingers curl around a fistful of Kylo Ren’s hair, however, and she nudges his ear with her nose, her voice needy and breathless. “ _Fuck me,_ ” she tugs at his hair and groans when she feels his teeth on her skin, “Fuck me, Ben, I want to feel you fill me up–-oh _stars_ …” His response is to ram into her until his hips slap against hers, her legs tight around his waist.  
“My Rey,” He growls against her neck, “ _Mine_. When your belly swells, _everyone_ will know you are mine,” Hux can hear them, can hear something primal and bizarrely affectionate in their voices, and he’ll never admit that it pushes him further towards the edge. Kylo Ren’s fingers are crushing on Rey’s hips, driving her pussy onto him hard enough he knows she’ll be bruised later, but she whimpers and groans and begs him to fuck her, harder, deeper,   
“There, there, please, _please,_ oh stars-–there, fuck me, _fuck me_ –- _Ben_ –-!” And when the pressure becomes too much finally, Rey clamps down around both of them as she gushes and soaks all three of them. Hux follows her over, driving into her ass as deep as he’s able when he comes, hands adoring her torso as his mouth presses to the back of her neck. He feels as if he is doing service to a great ruler, as if this is some offering to her, the expression of his loyalty. If she would have him, then it is.  
Kylo Ren hilts himself in her cunt and Rey’s legs hold him inside her, hands clutching at his hair and his shoulders as he spills into her burning body, the two of them remaining connected until neither of them feel aftershocks anymore but they both can feel their cum trickling down their inner thighs. Something is different here–-they both feel it; not quite conception, but something is _changed_.

Hux removes himself from the tangle of their two naked bodies, makes quick work of cleaning himself up as best he can. When his clothing is back in place he turns to the two of them again; Ren has her held to his chest, cock still buried deep inside her. She cradles his head against her shoulder, legs locked around his waist, and breathes heavy as the two of them murmur to one another. Her body is slick with sweat, and Hux can see the sheen of fluid leaking down her thighs from both Ren and himself. She seems to _glow,_ somehow, as he looks at her–-he couldn’t give less of a care for Ren there, but the girl…Her skin flushed from sex, lips rosy and full, eyes still hazy and warm. The slight rise and fall of her chest where he can see it, the brush of her dark hair over her shoulders and down her back. She cradles Ren’s head to her and looks so small in his arms, but there is so much power there in her little hands, her slim frame.

Her eyes meet Hux’s, and she leans her head against Ren’s hair.

“General,” she calls dreamily, and he goes still, staring at her as if he’s been caught in her gaze. Predator. Warrior. Empress. _Ask me to come to you,_ he thinks, _ask me to be yours._ “Thank you, General Hux. You may go.”

He gives her a shallow bow, and excuses himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHO SENT THOSE ANON MESSAGES (the third prompt up there wasn't anon thanks maki) BUT I WANNA TALK
> 
> also this is the first time i've gotten anything to do with my actual fic???? so holy shit man thank you first n foremost for getting through my fic but also for sending me a fucking prompt related to it, like u da real MVP here
> 
> this is a continuation of the previous chapter, just FYI  
> aaaand it turned into a love letter from hux at some point, and i'm still not sure how


End file.
